Revenge with Love
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Ahsoka ends up pregnant with Bane's baby. When he refuses to be around, she decides to get him to be there for their child whether he wants to or not. Bane/Ahsoka/OC. Another ForceWalker/MJ's Angel collabo. Rated M for language and future lemons
1. Love of Our Lives

**Another Luxsoka504/ForceWalker collabo. Hope you like it.**

**Cardek's POV**

I was walking through the halls of the Jedi Temple, heading towards Ahsoka's room. A huge smile was plastered on my face as I had the whole day to spend with her. Now that Anakin's gone for now, I can finally spend some time with Ahsoka! I haven't been able to since the war started and I can't wait. Heck, maybe I can finally get together with her. Ever since our days as kids, I've known her better than anyone. She's strong, determined, passionate about her beliefs, and has got an attitude that really suits her! Not to mention she's drop dead gorgeous! She's perfect, and I can't help but love her. She may not feel the same way, but I can at least try to make the most of my time with her right now. I saw her skipping down the hall. I turned at a corner, only to have someone bump into me. I was momentarily stunned until I realized who it is, and smile.

"Hey, Ahsoka!"

"Hi, Cardek." A smiled was plastered across her face.

"So, I hear Anakin's away."

"Yes! I'm free for a few days."

"So, wanna hang out? We haven't done that much since the war started." Her smile faded.

"Oh.. um..." I got curious.

"Is something wrong, Ahsoka?"

"Cardek, I would love to spend time with you, but I was actually planning to go out." I frowned.

"Oh...I see. What you going out for?"

"Oh... you know. Just a walk around. See the city. Get some air."

"Ah...Well, I understand. I was really hoping to spend some time with you."

"I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow or if we have time when I get back. I promise we will spend time together while we still have time." I shged sadly, then put on a fkae smile for her.

"Okay, I totally understand. I'll see you later, Ahsoka."

"Hey, cheer up. Tell you what. Let's make it official. Tonight, around seven, we do something together." I perked up.

"Seriously? Uh...I mean...Sure, of course. That would be great."

"Great, but nothing that'll get us in trouble. My master is still a little ticked about the last prank we pulled on him and the Council's been on my case about it ever since." I chuckled.

"Of course, how could I forget? It was totally awesome how he ran out of the shower after we poured purple dye into his shampoo." She laughed.

"Yeah. His hair was purple for a week. He looked like a white Pantoran."

"Ah, good times. Well, I guess I better let you go. You probably got loads to do right now."

"Thanks." She kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later."

She skipped away. I felt myself blush as I put my hand on the cheek that Ahsoka kissed and almost fainted. " Ahsoka...You're so amazing."

"What was that?" She was all the way down the hall. I snapped back to reality and blushed brightly.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Okay! See you later!" I waited until she was out of sight and sighed heavily. _That was close. But seriously, I am curious though. What could she be doing? She nevers goes out unless she has something to do. What could be so important that it would take priority over our friendship?...Ah, I'm probably just overthinking this. It's her life, her privacy. I better get ready for tonight._ I headed for my room.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I feel bad about abandoning Cardek like that, but I may not get this opportunity for a while. I have to go see him. I haven't in a while. I jumped in my speeder and took off for downtown Coruscaunt. I knew how dangerous it was for me to be in that part of Coruscaunt, so I always wore a cloak that hid my lightsabers and my face. I didn't want anyone to recognize me. I got there half an hour later. I put my cloak on and got out of my speeder. I walked a little while until I reached his apartment. I knocked and waited for him to answer. I thought he was on another mission until he opened the door.

"What do you want?" Such a charmer.

"If you don't want me here, I could go."

"No. Your company is well appreciated." He stepped aside and I walked in and took my cloak off. "May I get you something?"

"Bane, stop the formalities and kiss me." He smirked and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I've grown used to his thin lips and sharp teeth, especially when he tugs on my bottom lip. He almost draws blood. A couple of times he did. We broke apart and went into the living room.

"So, how has the Jedi life been?"

"Fine, I guess. I'm just glad my master is on a mission. I finally got to come see you. How's being a bounty hunter?"

"Same. More missions, more money and the higher I get on the Galaxy's Most Wanted."

"Don't you ever get tired of the same old thing all the time?"

"Sometimes, but in the end, it's worth it."

"How exactly is that?"

"For one thing, keeps me almost impossible to track, lets me see other planets, and apparentlly, it attracts you."

"That's your theory about that?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Not completely. You're dangerous and a risk taker. You let nothing get in your way of your goal. Basically, you're relentless."

"You got that right, baby." I rolled my eyes.

"You are too smug."

"You know what else I am?"

"What?" He pinned me down on the sofa.

"I'm also an amazing lover, aren't I?"

"You're also so full of yourself." He leaned his head next to my face.

"And soon, so will you."

**Kinda short, I know. I want to thank ForceWalker for the help on this. He's a great friend. R&R and vote for Best Villan.**


	2. Trouble and Confusion

**Ahsoka's POV**

I woke up in a dim room. Somehow I ended up in Bane's room in his bed. I turned over and noticed he wasn't with me. I sat up and stretched out my arms. I saw him come in the room without a shirt.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shut up." He chuckled. "What time is it?"

"Almost six-thirty."

"Six-thirty? Why didn't you wake me up?" I threw the sheets off me and started to put my clothes back on.

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"Since when do you not want to disturb me?"

"When you're asleep."

"Either way, I gotta go."

"Why? You're master's on a mission, remember?"

"Yeah, but I still need to get back. I promised my friend we'd spend time together. We haven't since the war started."

"You talkin' 'bout that Carrek guy?"

"His name is Cardek and yes. I'm talking about him."

"Ahsoka, I don't trust that kid."

"Why not? You never even met him."

"I don't have to meet him to know he likes you."

"If he didn't, we wouldn't be friends, would we?"

"I'm serious. I think he's in love with you."

"I've known Cardek since I was little. I think I would've noticed if he was in love with me."

"The same way you noticed that I lured you into a trap on that Separatist ship?"

"That doesn't count. We were on a mission and I was focused on other things."

"If you saw so, Princess." I rolled my eyes again and got up.

"Anyway, I have to go." I walked up to him and kissed him. "I'll see you later."

"Just be careful around that Carnek guy."

"_Cardek_ and I will. Bye." I put my cloak on and walked out the door. I hopped in my speeder and headed back to the temple. I just I get there in time. Force knows how impatient Cardek can be.

**Cardek's POV**

I paced around impatiently in my room. Where is she? It's seven already. She's never late for this stuff. What could she be doing? There was a knock on my door. Please let that be her. I walked to it and opened the door. It was her.

"Hey, Cardek."

"There you are! Where have you've been? It's already past seven! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up."

"I know. I'm sorry. I got caught in traffic. Please don't be too mad at me." I stared at her sternly for a few moments before relenting and sighed.

"Man, I can't ever stay mad at you."

"Thank you." She hugged me. I stiffened slightly with a blush, until I relaxed and hugged her back, a little smile on my face. She pulled back and looked at me. "You okay there, Cardek?"

"Ah...of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem a little stiff. Everything okay?"

"Of course eveything's okay. I was just a bit surprised by the sudden hug, that's all. No need to worry."

"Well, are we going to stand here all night and hug or are we going to do something?" I smirked.

"Do something, that's what. What do you have in mind?"

"Since I left, you can decide what we do. Anything you want."

"Hmmmm..." I thought long and hard about what to do until an idea suddenly pops into my mind. I smirked mischieviously. "How about a little joyride around Coruscant? I haven't done that in years, and it's one hell of a ride."

"That's because last time we did that, you almost hit a pole and everything else."

"Hey, I've gotten better since then, and I'm a damn good pilot to boot!"

"Sure you are, Cardek."

"Hey, you were the one who said I could decide what we should do, and I say joyriding. Come on, trust me."

"Fine. I owe you, anyway."

"Thanks. Come on, let's go!" I ran off to hangar.

"Cardek, do you plan on going anywhere in particular?" I was already donw the hall.

"Of course not! I always take joyrides with no destination in my mind! Adds to the fun of it! Unless you want to go somewhere in particular!" She caught up to me.

"I was just wondering."

"Come on, let's get to the hangar." Ahsoka and I headed down to the hangar.

"You know, I've always wanted to watch one of those speeder races they have in downtown Coruscaunt. They're illegal, but that's what makes them interesting."

"Really? Then, I guess that's where we're headed." We arrived at hangar. "Here we are."

"Will you try not to get chased by the police again?"

"I'll try..." I smirked. "...but no promises!"

"Cardek..."

"Alright. I promise not to get chased by police. I'll be absolutely careful."

"Good, now let's go." I jumped in the pilot's seat of my speeder and she jumped in the passenger seat. I turned on speeder and flew out of the hangar. "Cardek?" I slightly sped up.

"What is it?"

"I really am sorry for blowing you off today. I just really needed some time to myself."

"It's okay. I was just so looking foward to spending the entire day with you. I actually had some things planned out for us. You should really give me a warning next time."

"We could tomorrow together if you want." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, that sound nice." My smile turned into a smirk. "But, you still have to pay for what happened today. And I have the perfect payback."

"What?" I suddenly sped up to high velocities, and suddenly piloted the speeder downwards towards the ground. "Cardek! Pull up!"

I continued going downward with a mischievious smile, and then pulled up at the last minute to avoid hitting the ground, flying back up again. She looked like she was having a panic attack.

"That... was not... funny!" I flashed a wicked smile to her.

"Oh, we are so not done!" I suddenly made a hard right, right where hundreds of speeders are heading our way. I went head on into them and began to swerve around them with perpetual ease for several minutes until suddenly pulling up from the traffic and once again going off at high speeds.

"CARDEK!" I laughed like crazy as the wind blew my hair back.

"I haven't had this much fun in forever!" I suddenly spun the speeder around, at first slowly, then at a very fast pace. After a minute or two of spinning, I suddenly stopped the speeder in place, and once again blasted away. "Now that was awesome!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I chuckled lightheartedly.

"Sorry, but hey, I had to. It was tempting to pass up. You would've so done the same to me."

"Probably, but seriously. I think I'm gonna be sick." My eyes widened.

"Ah crap. Uh..."I looked around for something for her, but found nothing. "Damn it!"

"Just... pull over." I parked the speeder.

"Seriously, Ahsoka, I'm sorry! I didn't think this would happen!"

"It's okay. Just... promise me you'll never do that again."

"Alright, Ahsoka. Once your feeling better, we'll be going to the races." She took a few deep breaths, then she chuckled.

"I can't believe you did that."

"I've always been a bold one, Ahsoka, as well as a thrill-seeker. I'm capable of anything, and I had to get you back for earlier today."

"You couldn't think of anything that wasn't going to get me sick?"

"Hey, we were in the speeder, I was piloting, came up with it on the spot."

"Did you ever think 'What if this makes her sick?' or did you just act on instinct?"

"Instinct." She chuckled.

"Figures. You always act instinct. You're so impulsive."

"Hey, you're just as impulsive as me. You're the one who initiates most of our pranks on Anakin."

"But I'll actual admit it unlike someone."

"Alright, alright, I'll give you that. Now let's just head down to those races."

"Yeah, let's go and NO wild piloting unless you want me to puke on you."

"Fine. Although it would be so much more fun.." I flew toward to downtown Coruscant.

"Me puking on you?"

"No! Seriously, with all the piloting you do in the war, I'm surprised you get sick so easily."

"I usually don't and my master pilots a lot. I don't know what's going on with me today." I was worried about her.

"Maybe after the races, we should get you checked up on."

"It's probably nothing to worry about."

"Ahsoka, if you get sick over something like my piloting, when you do same thing with the best pilot in the galaxy as your master, then there's something to worry about."

"Let's not jump to conculsions, Cardek. Let's just wait a while before we go to a medic. See if things go away on their own." I sighed.

"Alright, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry yourself, Cardek. I promise if things get worse, I'll go see someone."

"Alright, I trust you. Just be careful." I looked up. "We're here, Ahsoka."

**Ahsoka's POV**

"Let's go." He parked the speeder and jumped out. I jumped out next to him. I walked beside him.

"So, how do you think these races will be?"

"Fast, furious, and extremely dangerous. Perfect conditions for a race." We walked over to the railing over starting line.

"Let's see if these guys can compare to what I do with a speeder."

"You mean wreck it better?" He glared at me.

"Hey, I managed to keep us alive during our ride here, didn't I?"

"Speak for yourself. I almost barfed up my inner organs."

" I cannot understand why when you're regular pilot yourself..." He looked at starting line. "Hey, it's about to start."

"Who do you think's gonna win?" He shrugged.

"Beats me. I'm just hoping for a good race."

"Come on, Cardek. Take a guess. My bet's on the Rodian."

"Fine, I'll go with the Twi'lek. He looks like a more capable pilot than the others."

"Please. He's more concerned about looking good for the girls than actually winning the race. See." We looked over and saw him flirting with the flag girl.

"Hmmm, I see your point. My bad. He'll probably be dead in the first lap."

"Probably. Then he wouldn't have to worry so much about his looks." He chuckled.

"Yeah, but the Rodian's no better. Looking at him, he's not the brightest of the bunch." We watched as Rodian got his hand stuck trying to tune up the speeder.

"Eh... Good point. He'll probably die before they go anywhere."

"That is if his speeder doesn't blow up in his face. After taking a second look at these guys, I gotta go with the Transhodan. He's mean, he's aggresive, and I have no doubt he'll do whatever it takes to win."

"Yeah, including cheat. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised. These racers are just smugglers and drug dealers looking for their next credit."

"Remind me again why we came here."

"Because I wanted to see one of these races for myself. My master always told me about them, but never took me to see one. I want to see how dangerous they actually are."

"Well it better be good. I don't want to have to come all the way here for nothing."

"Well, we'll soon find out. The flag girl's coming out." We saw her walk in the middle of the street.

"Racers, start your engines." The racers reved their speeder. "Ready, set..." She raised the flag. "Go!"

The racers sped off. Just like we thought, the Rodian's speeder blew up.

"Told you so."

"Let's see who actually wins this race or at least makes it out alive." We looked up at screen, where we see the Transhodan's speeder bash into the Twi'lek's, sending him wrecking into the wall in a flaming heap.

"Ow. That's gotta hurt."

"Told you he would cheat." He shrugged.

"What do you expect from people like them?"

"Not..." I felt something in the Force. Something familiar. Cardek noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure." I looked over and saw Bane. What was he doing here? I snapped my head back before Cardek saw who I saw. "Cardek, we have to get out of here."

"Why? This race is actually starting to be good."

"No. We have to get out of here. Now." I pulled him in the opposite direction of Bane.

"Ahsoka? What the hell!"

"Cardek, please listen to me. We have to get out of here, now."

"Can you at least give me a reason why?"

"Because..." It was too late. We ran into Bane.

"What are you doing here, Jedi?" I whispered to Cardek.

"...him."

"Bane!" He pulled out his lightsaber. "Why are you here?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"Cardek, put it away. You're causing a scene."

"But I've heard about this guy! He's dangerous, crafty, and cunning. We can't be too careful with him."

"And I've dealt with him before. He's not worth it. Let's just go."

"You should listen to your girlfriend." He blushed a bright red. Why?

"S-She's not my girlfriend!And why did you even show up in front of us in the first place?"

"Saw your girlfriend trying to sneak away and I thought to myself 'I could use some money from Count Dooku for two Jedi.'"

"Why am I not surprised? You may be better than other bounty hunters, but you're just like all the rest."

"Just be glad I'm deciding to let you go... this time. Next time I won't be so merciful."

"Cardek, let's just go." I knew he wanted to ask why he was letting us go, but after seeing my pleading look, he relented.

"Fine, Ahsoka." He turned to Bane. "And by the way, the name's Cardek Onasi. And don't you forget it. I may surprise you next time we meet."

"Trust me. I won't. Now get out of here." I pulled him away from Bane.

"Let's go." He followed Ahsoka away from Bane.

"Why the hell did he let us go? I'm pretty sure he never gives up his prey so easily from what I've heard."

"Just let it go. Don't look too into it."

"I can't help it. Blowing me off, you getting sick over piloting, and Bane appearing and letting us go, it just doesn't seem right to me."

"Cardek, just calm down. It's been a long day. Let's just go back to the temple and get some rest." He sighed.

"Alright, but like I said before, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Look, let's just forget this ever happened, okay?" He looked at me incredulously.

"You're kidding, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"We just came in contact with possibly the most dangerous bounty hunter in the galaxy, who mysteriously and confusedly lets us go, and you say we should just forget it?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I-I don't know. I'm just suprised you're just so calm about the whole thing. Way too calm."

"What? Do you want me to freak out?"

"No! I just...Damn it!" He pulled out of my arm and leaned against a wall. "This whole day has been so confusing."

I leaned on the wall next to him. "Cardek, I'm sorry about today. Truthfully, I haven't even been feeling like myself." He scoffed at me and spoke with his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Gee, you think? I hadn't notice."

"Hey, don't get an attitude with me, okay. It's not my fault I don't feel well or that you had a weird day." He sighed.

"Sorry. This has just been so frustrating to me right now."

"Let's just go back to the temple. We've both had a long day."

"Fine." He stood up right. "But I am going to find out what Bane's up to, one way or the other."

"Just not tonight."

"Yeah." He headed to speeder. "Come on, Ahsoka."

I followed him to the speeder and got in. He jumped in and flew back to the temple. Man, Bane is going to kill me next time I see him. He already thinks Cardek's in love with me. He even called me his girlfriend. Cardek blushed when he said that. Why did he do that? Was he embarrassed? Is he actually in love with me? Is Bane right about this? Wait, I've known Cardek for years. I would've noticed if he liked me like that. Then again, there were some occasions where... Maybe I'm looking into this too much.

"Cardek?"

"Hmmm?" He turned eyes to me. "What is it?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. We're best friends after all."

"Right. Well, back there, with Bane..."

"Hold on a second. I thought you didn't want to talk about it, at least right now."

"I know, but it's not about him, directly."

"Then what else could you be talking about if not about Bane?"

"I said it was a personal question, meaning it's about you... and me. You know, us."

"Hmph, my bad. So what is it?"

"Back there, he called me your girlfriend and I noticed you kinda... blushed. Part of me really wants to know what that's about. Were you embarrassed by me or..." I noticed his body froze momentairly. I saw him mouth something, but I didn't hear it.

"Of course, I wasn't embarassed by you!"

"Then why did you..."

"Oh that, well, um...I was just taken by surprise! I mean that sort of assumption is certain to bring the kind of reaction I had to it! You would have blushed too if somebody called me your boyfriend!" He chuckled a bit. "I guess it's just natural."

"I guess, but..." I sighed. It's time to ask the million credit question. "Cardek... I want you to be completely honest with me with what I'm about to ask you."

"...Alright." I took a deep breath.

"Cardek... do you... like me?"

**Cardek's POV**

I was taken back and was forced to think hard, about my feelings, how she feels about me, our time together, possible heartbreak, and what was best for both of us. After several seconds I answered. "...No..."

"You don't like me... at all?" I thought about my decision and answered with a concealed hurt.

"Not...in the way you're implying."

"And what I am implying, Cardek?" Her voice was still soft and calm.

"That...I feel for you...more than as a friend."

"And you don't? At all?" I replied with a burdened heart and conflicting thoughts and emotions.

"No...I don't."

"Okay. I was just wondering."

"Yeah..." I flew toward the temple with a sad, downcast, regretful look on my face. "...I guess so."

"Cardek, stop the speeder."

"Why?"

"Just stop the speeder." Can this day get any worse? I stopped the speeder. "Cardek, I'm going to ask you this again. Do you like me?"

"No, I don't."

"I know you're lying. You want to know how?" I looked at her with half-lidded eyes.

"How?" She grabbed my collar and kissed me. My eyes widened as I was completely shocked, unable to believe what was happening. A million thoughts ran through my head all at once, unsure at what to do at the situation. But eventually, my feelings overpowered me as I closed eyes and puts my hand on her cheek and kiss her back.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I was going to pull back, but I couldn't. My feelings took over. Feelings for Cardek I never knew I had. I eventually gave up trying to avoid them and gave into them. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

**Cardek's POV**

I sighed happily into the kiss, all my dreams and fantasies were being realized. I stroked my hand across her cheek as I wrapped my other arm around her waist to pull her closer, getting more passionate with the kiss.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I felt the deep passion within our kiss. I loved it. I loved Cardek. I never felt like this with Bane. Oh Force, Bane! I broke away from the kiss and looked at Cardek, unable to speak. He was breathing deeply and heavily.

"Ahsoka, I..."

"I'm sorry, Cardek. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He was silent for a few moments.

"...You never made me uncomfortable..." I felt tears form in my eyes.

"I shouldn't have done that. I should've just believed you from the beginning."

"Ahsoka...Don't cry...I...I just couldn't tell you..."

"So, you lied to me? Cardek, I thought we could always be honest with each other."

"I kept my feelings from you because I always thought you never felt the same for me! I may have wanted more, but I was completely content with our friendship! If I told you, our friendship would have dissolved because you wouldn't have looked at me the same as before, and you know it! But now I don't know anything anymore. So now I ask you the question: Do YOU feel the same way for me?" I thought about how much I love Bane and how much I love Cardek. I loved Cardek more. Could I tell him?

"I...I don't know anymore." He stared at me with a hard look and sighed angrily.

"Just like me." He sat fully back down in his seat. "Let's just go back to the temple."

"Cardek, you're telling me this like it's easy. It's not. I'm too confused right now and I'm scared." His expression softened.

"Please don't cry...I'm confused too, but there's no need to be scared. I'm sorry."

"Cardek... I don't know what to do anymore. What's happening to me?"

"I wish I knew, Ahsoka...I wish I knew."

"Me too." I sat back and covered my face. "I need to talk to someone about this."

"Let'sgo back to the temple." He took the controls. "We need some time to ourselves to get our heads straight."

"I think you're right. Too much has gone on today."

"Got that right." We flew back to the temple.


	3. Truth and Lies

**Cardek's POV**

I woke up with a loud groan as I slowly sat up, running a hand over my messed up hair. "Man ...sleeping did not help me at all." I got up off of bed. "Man, last night was so damn confusing..." I remembered about Ahsoka. "Ahsoka...is she alright? I better check up on her."

I left my room and headed towards Ahsoka's. I arrived and entered the room to see a sleeping Ahsoka. I walked over to her sleeping form and watched her with fascination. She stirred a bit, but didn't wake up and let out a small sigh of contentment. I was so fascinated and in love with such a sight, I couldn't resist as I kneeled down and slowly stroked my hand across her body tenderly. She let out a soft moan. I was slightly surprised, but was encouraged by the moan and began to draw cirlces on her stomach with my hand gently. She softly giggled. I was entranced by the sight as I stroked her side and whispered gently.

"So beautiful..." Her breath started to tremble. I wasn't sure if to take her reaction as good or bad, but I stopped the strokes, and leaned down to her face, unable to tear away from her beauty. "So amazing...Is there anything about you I don't love?"

"How about when I'm cranky as hell?" I jumped in surprise with a gasp and fell on my behind.

"Ahsoka!" I felt myself blush a bright red. "I thought you were asleep!"

She giggled at me. "I was and now I'm awake. Kinda hard not to feel when someone's touching you."

"Uh..." I blushed even more as I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "...yeah, about that..."

"Don't worry about it. I found it rather soothing, but don't do it again."

"Oh okay...so...last night..."

"Let's... not get into that just yet. I'm in a much better mood and I want to stay like this."

"Gotcha." I stood up. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well, first..." She grabbed my shirt and pinned me on the bed. "...payback for making me sick yesterday." I was taken by surprise.

"What the...?" I saw my position. "Ah crap! What the hell are you going to do me?"

"Think about it. What do you always do to me when I'm upset?"

"Ah...comfort you as best as I can?"

"Wrong! Try again."

"Whisper soothing words to you?" She whispered in my ear.

"One last try. Get it right and I might not torture you." I thought a bit before coming to an answer.

"...Tickling?"

"Correct!" She started tickling my chest. I laughed uncontrollably as her hands tickled me.

"Y-You said y-you w-w-would spare me if I-I g-g-got it right!"

"I said I might." She started tickling my stomach. I laughed even louder.

"T-This is n-n-not funny!" I tried to suppress my laughter to no avail.

"You're right. It's hilarious!" She found my most ticklish spot. Tears formed in my eyes as my laughter got to its loudest point.

"A-AHSOKA! PLEASE S-S-STOP!"

"Since you said please..." She stopped tickling me and giggled at me. I was breathing heavily and I glared at Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka..."

"Hey, you made me sick, I made you laugh until your sides hurt. We're even."

"I guess so. Though I still don't get why you got sick yesterday." She climbed off of me and stretched out her arms.

"Don't know. Didn't really look into it." I sat up and propped an arm over a bent leg with the other laid out on the bed.

"Maybe you should. You've handle my crazy piloting before, and have flown just as much as I have. Getting sick during such a thing is really weird if you ask me."

"I guess, but what can I do? Times are different now and things aren't what they used to be. I don't know. Maybe it's a sign." I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"A sign? For what?"

"Well, for one thing, it could be telling me never to get in a ship with you piloting again."

"Hey, don't diss me my piloting skills! I was able to do all of that without a single scratch on the speeder!"

"Oh, it's not the speeder I'm worried about." I spoke with sarcasm.

"Haha, very funny. So what else could this be a sign of?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm getting old and my body can't take much of what it's used to. Do you mind if I change?"

"Not really, but...old? Ahsoka, you look like you're in the absolute best shape of your life, and your young and beautiful to boot. You've taken worse than this not too long ago!"

"I know, but think about it. Yesterday, I got sick over something I go through almost everyday with my master." She pulled off her shirt and revealed a black strapless bra. "It just doesn't make any sense."

My entire face blushes a dark shade of red, completely stunned at the sight. "A-A-AHSOKA! What are you doing?"

"What? You said you didn't mind if I changed."

"I didn't think you meant that! With the way the conversation was going, I didn't know what you actually meant!"

"Sorry. I thought you understood."

"I-It's alright. I'm just surprised, that's all. Besides..." I looked away nervously with the blush still present. "...I do kinda like the sight."

"You're such a perv." I chuckled as I looked at her.

"Can you blame me? You're beautiful and sexy! Any man would love the sight."

"Okay, can we stop talking about my body? It makes me self-conscious."

"Alright, but I really don't see the reason for someone like you to be self-conscious."

"Because, sometimes I don't like the way I look." I stared at her like she was crazy.

"How can you not like the way you look?" I jumped off the bed. "Your beauty is so amazing, it's flawless. I can't imagine how you don't like it at times."

"You wouldn't understand because you're not a girl. We're more sensitive about how we look. Other people see one thing, we see something completely different. Sometimes it's good, other times not."

"I get what you're saying, but you're still drop dead gorgeous in my opinion." She blushed a deep red.

"Thanks, Cardek." I smiled at her.

"No problem, Ahsoka."

"So, what are we doing today?" She pulled down her shorts and put on her dress. I looked away as it happened with a huge blush.

"Well, sometime today, you got to see a doctor. You have to find out what was going on yesterday with being sick and all."

"Cardek, I told you it was probably nothing. People get sick all the time."

"You may think it's nothing, but I'm kinda worried. At least for me, go see a doctor. Just to be safe." She sighed.

"Fine. Just to show you that it's nothing."

"Thanks. And as for what to do until then, I got to decide what we would do yesterday, so it's only fair you decide today."

"Well, first, we could get some breakfast. I'm hungry."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great. Just let me get my leggings and we can go. I think I left them in my refresher." She went into the refresher.

"Ahsoka's getting all nice for this...maybe I should get cleaned up as well." There was a thud that came from the refresher. My head snaps up at the sound."What the..." I went to the refresher and entered it. "Ahsoka, are you alright?"

I saw her face down on the floor unconscious. My eyes widened as I screamed out in horror. "AHSOKA!"

I kneeled down to check on her. "Ahsoka! Ahsoka! Please wake up!"

She still had a pulse, but she didn't wake up.

"Damn it!" I picked her up bridal style. "I gotta get some help!"

I ran out of refresher and room and started running down the temple halls, and started shouting out for someone. "Help! Help! Somebody here, please help! Ahsoka's in bad shape! Come on!"

"Cardek, what's wrong?"

"Master Obi-Wan!" I stopped in front of him. "You gotta help me out! Ahsoka just collasped and she's unconscious!"

"Calm down. What happened?" I realized telling EXACTLY what happened would not be the smartest idea, so I decided to change the story a bit.

"Well, I met with Ahsoka, and we decided to get something to eat for breakfast. She went to her room to get dressed, but she didn't come back and I got worried, so I went to her room, and I found her unconscious! See?"

"Is she still breathing?"

"Yeah, she has a pulse. But she needs some medical attention right now!"

"Alright. We'll take her to the medical ward."

**In the Medical Ward**

Master Obi-Wan left and I was waiting for the droid to come out. I paced around the ward anxiously and impatiently. What the hell's happening in there? Is Ahsoka alright? Damn it, I hate it when I'm so powerless in these situations! They better have something to tell me soon or I'll...

"Sir?"

"Finally! I've been waiting forever for something! Ahsoka better be alright!"

"She is fine, sir." I breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank the Force."

"Her high blood pressure and low blood sugar is what caused her to fall unconscious. Neither is heathly for the baby."

"Man, that's not good. I mean..." I stopped for a brief moment and process what it said. "Baby? What baby? What the hell are you talking about?"

"It appears that she is carrying a fetus in her womb."

"I'm not a droid. Speak in plain terms."

"It means she is pregnant." Silence filled the air as the words sunk into me before I spoke.

"SAY WHAT!"

"She is pregnant. Are you the father?" I blushed darker than ever before in my life.

"N-No, I'm not the father! She shouldn't even be pregnant in the first place! She never had sex with anyone!" My hands made their way to my hair and pulled them. "How the hell did this happen?"

"Her body shows no evidence of rape, but considering how far along she is, there would be no evidence left at all." I was completely stunned.

"This...This explains why she was sick last night during piloting. But...how long has she been pregnant?"

"Six weeks."

"Over a month? Oh my Force..." I sat down to take it all in. "How could we have not noticed this sooner, especially me?"

"Sir, would you like to see her? She will be waking up shortly." I quickly looked up to the droid.

"Yeah, I damn sure would. Besides, it should be me to tell her the news."

"Follow me." I followed him to Ahsoka's room and he opened the door. I entered Ahsoka's room and saw her unconscious form on the bed. I walked over, and put a hand on her head with caring sadness.

"Ahsoka...How did this happen?"

"I will leave to two now." The droid left. I barely hears the droid as it left, completely wrapped up in my own world as I looked down at the sleeping Ahsoka, the information I has learned pounding at me from all sides. I slowly brushed my thumb affectionately over her forehead. She stirred a bit and slowly opened her eyes.

"Cardek?" I sadly smiled at her.

"I'm here, Ahsoka."

"What happened?"

"You fell unconscious in your refresher, and I had to take you to the medical ward."

"I guess I needed to come here, huh?" She chuckled.

"Yeah...Ahsoka, we've got a problem."

"What? Am I going to die?"

"...You're pregnant."

"What?"

"You're pregnant, Ahsoka. The medical droid told me so and confirmed it. You've been six weeks pregnant." She sat up.

"But how... Oh my gosh." She put her face in her hands. I kneeled down to her and looked at her with a pleading look.

"How did this happen, Ahsoka? This had to be one of the biggest impossibilities I could think of, yet it happened. How, Ahsoka?"

"I...I can't..." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Please, Ahsoka, tell me. The whole Order is going to find out eventually, but at least let me be the first to know the truth. I let out my deepest secret to you, now share me yours."

"Cardek, please understand when I say I can't tell you."

"Don't keep this in and not let anyone know. I know the consequences of such an action myself. I want to help, so please let me by telling what happened. Trust me, the entire Order will be asking that soon, and I don't want that for you."

"Cardek, I know you want to help me, but I can't tell you. I'm only trying to protect you." I narrowed my eyes.

"Protect me? From what?"

"From getting hurt."

"Ahsoka, I can take care of myself. Plus, I'm an Onasi, and we Onasi's been through some dangerous events and survived."

"I know that, but this is too dangerous. I don't want to take the risk."

":...You know who the father is, don't you?"

"...Yes."

"And you won't tell me who it is, will you? No matter how much I ask." She shook her head.

"I can't. I'm sorry." I shged angrily.

"Fine. You keep your secrets. But let me tell you one thing: I may not who the father is, but I do know that whoever he is, he won't want this child. And he sure as hell will not care for it. He will not be there for the baby, and will leave you because of this. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. When you realize this, you can come back and tell me who he is." I stood up to leave.

"Cardek, please..."

"I want to help, Ahsoka, and I'm not afraid to take the risks and help lighten the burden, but if you insist on pushing me away, then we have nothing else to talk about."

"Cardek, there are some things that are better left secret."

"That's how I felt about my feelings, but now I don't know if that's true anymore."

"Cardek..." I started to walk away.

"I'll see you later, Ahsoka. And when you find out that father is a jackass, you know where to find me."

"I was raped!" I stopped dead in my tracks, my body was completely frozen at such a thought.

"You were...raped?"

"I didn't want you to know."

"Shock immediately entered me as I held my head down, my back still turned to Ahsoka. "You didn't tell me, or anyone else, because of that reason?"

"I knew that if I told you or my master that you would try to hunt him down. He's too dangerous."

With my back still turned, I clenched my fists tightly as my body trembled dangerousl. "Who raped you, Ahsoka? Who is he?"

"This is why I didn't tell you. I didn't for your own good."

"You have told me too much to go back now! If you won't tell me who it is, then I'll find out myself, one way or another, and trust me, I will! Now, tell me who raped you!"

"Cardek, calm down." I tried to reign in my emotions.

"Please, I beg you...Tell me who it is."

"Cardek, come here." She patted the spot on the bed next to her legs. I complied and sat next to her on the bed with an unreadable look on my face. "Cardek, you know you're my best friend and I love you, right?"

My eyes widened at what she said. "Love?"

"...As a friend." I blushed lightly.

"Oh...then yeah."

"And you know I'll do anything for you, right?" I nodded.

"As I for you."

"I know. I need you to understand that I can't tell you who the father is, but I will make a compromise with you. I won't tell you now, but when the time is right, I will. Can you accpet that?" I looked up at her, and stared into her sad, almost pleading eyes, and sighed relentingly.

"Fine."

"Thank you." She hugged me. "I promise I'll tell you." I hugged her back, though not really tight.

"Okay, but I tell you, when I find out who he is...he's going to pay, Ahsoka. He's going to pay for what he did to you." She broke away from the hug.

"Cardek, please don't."

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka." I dropped my head. "I know you don't want me to, but...I can't forgive this man. He raped you...and such a thought, such an action done to you...It makes my blood boil, it makes me angry...I can't let him go for this, Ahsoka, and you can't change my mind about this. But I thought I should let you know, in all fairness."

"Cardek, please. I just want you to calm down. I'm not saying this is something you should take lightly, but I do want you to just calm down and not worry about it. For now, at least."

"Sometimes you ask the impossible. I care too much about you not to worry about you."

"I know, but I don't want you worried about me all the time."

"It's hard not to be in this situation, but...since you asked, I will try."

"Thank you." She was silent for a moment. "Did the droid say that I had to stay here because I really don't want to."

"Never said anything about it. Although I'm not sure it's okay to be walking about after what just happened."

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't walk."

"You fell unconscious out of nowhere."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Who's to say such a thing won't happen again?"

"Who's to say it will?"

"You know what, forget it. You're way too stubborn to listen to me. Who am I to stop you?"

"Cardek, I don't want to into this with you. For your sake, I'll stay."

"Ahsoka, I know you don't like the medical ward. I don't want you staying here just for me. If you want to leave, then leave. Just...be careful, okay?"

"You're saying that like you're not staying around with me."

"I thought you might have wanted to be alone after what happened just now."

"I just found out I'm six weeks pregnant. Alone is the last thing I want to be right now." I chuckled.

"Of course. What was I thinking?"

"I don't know." She got out of the bed and stretched. "So, you still want to get something to eat?"

"Sure." I jumped off of bed. "But you aren't going to have any weird cravings, are you?"

"Yeah, but not right now."

"Good. Wouldn't want to raise suspsicion right now? Let's go." I walked out of room and she followed me.

"I just don't know how I'll be able to explain this to my master."

"Well, you have at least until the end of the week to gather how to tell him. But he's the least of the problems. I worry about what the Council will think."

"Right now, this stays between us. I'll tell everyone when it's neccessary."

"If you say so, but everyone's going to find out sooner or later. Whether it's from the medical ward, or from your soon-to-be expanding belly."

"Look, now isn't the right time for anyone to know about this."

"Fine. I'll keep my mouth shut for now."

"Does anyone know about me passing out?"

"Um, well...Obi-Wan does."

"Then he's bound to tell my master. When he gets back, I will be bombared with questions. Did you tell him what was wrong?"

"No, I didn't know myself. You just fell unconscious with reason. When you were taken care of the medical ward, Obi-Wan left, trusting me with you. All he knows is you fell unconscious."

"Good. We're the only ones who know about this."

"Yeah, but word will get around about that event soon enough." She sighed.

"What am I going to do, Cardek?"

"I don't know...but I will be there for you every step of the way."I entwined my hand with hers. "I promise."

She at our hands and blushed. "Thank, Cardek. You're a great friend."

I was disappointed with just being called "friend," but I smiles at her warmly nonetheless. "No problem, Ahsoka. I'll always help you out through the worse."

"And now, I need you more than ever. This can't get any worse."

"And yet, when we say that, it always seems to."

"I just hope it doesn't, especially this."

"Maybe some food will take ease us for the moment."

"Yeah, especially now since I'm eating for two."

"So where do you want to eat?"


	4. True Love

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual conduct. If you don't like it, don't read.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

After Cardek and I got breakfast, I told him I was tired wanted to take a nap. He believed me since I was pregnant and I was going to be tired a lot. I'm not really look forward to being tired all the time. I snuck out my window and took my speeder over to Bane's place. There was two things I would have to worry about when I got there: him seeing me and Cardek at the race and telling him I was pregnant. I got there knocked on his door. It took a minute until he opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Ahsoka?"

"I need to talk to you. It's important." He stepped aside and I walked in and took off my cloak.

"Are you going to explain why you were at the downtown races with your little 'friend'?"

"Cardek wanted to spend time with me and I told him I wanted to see one of the races. That's it. You want to explain why you were there?"

"Nope." I sighed. He was always like this. He could be in my business, but his was off limits. I don't have time to argue with him.

"Doesn't matter. That's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" I sat on the sofa and he sat next to me.

"Today, I found out that... I'm pregnant." I looked at him. His expression was blank. "Bane?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm six weeks along."

"Do you plan on keeping it?"

"I would want us to keep it, but..."

"No, this is your decision. I want no part of this baby."

"What? This is your child and you say you want no part of it? Don't you want a child?"

"No. I'm not going to be a father to this child."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not the fathering type."

"So? You may not be the best father in the galaxy, but at least you'll be around for it. You grew up without a father. Do you want your child to grow up like that?"

"Are you sure it's even mine?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I saw how you were with your little friend at the races. Are you sleeping with him?" I stood up.

"What would give you the idea that I would sleep with Cardek? Actually, what would give you the idea that I would cheat on you?" He stood up.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"No! You should know me well enough to know that I'm faithful! I wouldn't cheat on you! I'm not a two-timing sleaze like some of the other girls you've probably been with!"

"You are trying really hard to convince me of this."

"Because it's true! I've never cheated on you, I never will cheat on you, and this baby is yours!"

"Whether that baby's mine or not, I'm not going to be it's father."

"Why not? Give me one good reason why."

"I told you, I'm not the fathering type."

"That's bullcrap! You just don't want to be responsible for a child because you weren't being careful the first time around!"

"You certainly didn't complain about it. Why didn't you say something?"

"Don't you dare try to pin this on me! You know that if I told you about it, you wouldn't listen! You're so stubborn!"

"So are you, Princess. So, don't get mad at me because I didn't use protection. You still could have."

"I'm not mad at you because we didn't use protection, Bane. I'm mad because you won't accpet this baby. Your child is growing inside me and I'm not going to deal with it on my own!"

"Then get an abortion."

"What? I'm keeping this baby. I'm not getting an abortion. Even if I was, I'm too far along. If I did, it could kill me."

"Then you're on your own. You keep the kid. I want no part of it." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"That's your final decision?"

"Yes. It is."

"Alright. You want no part of it, fine." I picked up my cloak. "We're through." I headed for the door, but he grabbed my arm.

"Ahsoka..."

"No. You made your choice. If you want no part of this baby, then I want no part of you. This way, the baby stays out of your life."

"Just because I don't want the kid doesn't mean I don't want you."

"You said you want no part of this baby. I'm apart of it and it's apart of me. That means you don't want either of us, so we'll be out of your life." I yanked my arm from his hand. "Goodbye, Bane."

I put on my cloak and walked out the door. I can't believe he doesn't want our baby. He may not want this baby, he'll be around it whether he wants to or not. I just don't know how I'm going to make that happen. I went back to the temple and snuck back in my window. When I got back, I suddenly broke down in tears. I just broke up with Bane and I'm carrying his child that he doesn't even want. Cardek was right after all. I felt abandoned and alone. There was a knock on my door, but I didn't answer it. I was too upset. I stayed on my bed bawling my eyes out. I heard the door open. I didn't need to look up to know it was Cardek.

"Ahsoka..." He walked over to me, and kneeled down to me. His face was sympathic. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't answer. I kept crying.

"Don't cry..." He wiped away my tears with his hand. I could feel the sadness within him. "It makes me want to cry too. I can't stand seeing you hurt like this."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. I couldn't stop crying. I needed comfort. "Hold me, Cardek."

He easily complied, embracing me with affection and care. "Ahsoka..."

"I can't do this." I spoke through my tears.

"Maybe not alone..." He held me tighter. "But you're not. I'm here for you, Ahsoka, and as long as I breathe, I will never leave you."

"Promise me you won't."

"I promise, Ahsoka. I promise I will never leave you." I know Cardek won't leave me. He's always with me. He's been with me since the day we met. He's my best friend, but part of me feels more for him. I've never felt like this with anyone, not even Bane. My feelings for Cardek are stronger than they've ever been for Bane. Maybe I've been denying myself of the truth all this time when the truth is...

"I love you, Cardek." His eyes widen to fullest as he pulled away. He looked me dead in the eye, shock visible on his face.

"What did you say, Ahsoka?"

"I love you, Cardek. I don't want to deny it anymore." After several moments of being stunned by my words, I felt joy and happiness fill him. I saw tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"I love you too, Ahsoka. I loved you for so long, maybe since we first met."

"All these years I've denied and buried my feelings for you because I never thought you felt the same."

"That's how I felt too, Ahsoka. I accepted my feelings, but gave up on them because I thought you only saw me as a friend." A tear spilled from his eye. "I never thought this day would come."

I wiped the tear away. "Don't you start crying too. This day has always been coming. I just never knew when."

He placed his forehead affectionately on mine. "I love you, Ahsoka. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Cardek." I leaned closer and kissed him. He eagerly kissed me back, savoring the moment as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I climbed in his lap to deepen the kiss. He moaned into the kiss as he pulled me closer, his tongue begging for entrance into my mouth. I parted my lips and let him in. He eagerly explored my mouth as he slowly laid me down on the bed. I explored his mouth as well and played in his hair. He wrestled with my tongue, slowly massaging my curves. I moaned into the kiss and arched my back a bit at his touch. He pulled away for air, and started breathing heavily.

"Ahsoka..." I was breathing heavily as well. I smiled at him. "Ahsoka, if you want, we could..."

He blushed brightly. "We could what?"

"You know..." He looked away nervously. "...do it?..Ah, why did I even ask that?"

"Cardek, calm down. It's not a stupid thing to ask."

"Do you want to do it, though? I don't want to force you or anything, but..."

"Well, I want to, but I'm pregnant. I don't know if I can."

"I know that...but I'm pretty sure it won't affect the pregancy in anyway. It won't hurt the baby, but it's your choice, Ahsoka."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I may not be a doctor, but I know that if you were several months pregnant, I wouldn't recommened it. But you're still way early in this, so I think we can."

"We could try." He smiled at me.

"I'm sure we can." He kissed me lovingly before kissing my neck. I softly moaned. This is great. Cardek and I are finally together. I've never been this happy. The only thing that would make it better is if I was carrying Cardek's baby instead of Bane's. Cardek actually loves me and is helping me with Bane's baby. I just hope it's nothing like it's father. Cardek is loving, caring, and passionate. I love how he softly kisses my neck. Bane always bit me and made my neck bleed. I always hate that, but I let him do it to make him happy. I hope Cardek isn't into biting. He continued kissing my neck and also began to suck and lick on it.

"Cardek." Thank the Force he doesn't bite. I prefer this better. He slowly traveled downward to my shoulders, planting kisses all over. He's so gentle and tender. He's not rough and uncaring like Bane. He slowly stroked his hand across my stomach and curves. I haven't been caressed this gently since my first time. That was the only time Bane was ever gentle with me. He looked up to me.

"Are you ready for this, Ahsoka?" I nodded.

"Yes." He smiled as he kissed me softly on the lips, slipping a hand gently into my shirt. I tensed up at his touch. He pulled away from kiss to soothe me.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka. I won't hurt you...ever." His hand slowly inched up towards my breast.

"I know." Of course I know Cardek would never hurt me. He doesn't know that the real reason I tensed up was because I was so accustomed to Bane's rough hands and hard touches. Cardek's were soft and caring. He reached my breasts and slowly began to massage it. Oh Force. I love this. I love Cardek. This is amazing. He seems so comfortable with what he's doing. I wonder if he's done this before. He began to kiss my neck once again, and continued to massage my breasts, slowing brushing his thumb over my nipple. I bit my lip and moaned. No inexperinced person is this good. He's definately done this before. Either that or this comes WAY too natural for him. I want to ask him, but this feels so good. I'll ask him later. His free hand went to the hem of my shirt.

"Would you like this to come off?"

"That's the only way you'll see more." He smirked.

"I like that answer." He slowly pulled the shirt off and threw it to the ground. He took a good look at my breasts, and couldn't help but be entranced by them.

"I see that's not the only thing you like."

"You bet. They're so...beautiful." He leaned down and kissed my breast. I lightly gasped. We've barey done anything and I say Cardek's a better lover than Bane. Cardek continues to surprise me. He planted kisses all over my breast before softly sucking on my nipple, while pinching the one on my other breast. I squeaked in pleasure. He let the nipple pop in his mouth several times, while his free hand slowly made its way downward, gently caressing every piece of skin it could. I bit my lip to try to hold back my moans. His hand reached my pants, and grabbed hold of it. "Is it time for this to go?"

I bit the side of my lip and slowly nodded. I was still contemplating if it would hurt the baby.

"You can stop me anytime you want." He slowly pulled off my pants and threw them away. He took a good look at me in all my naked glory, and blushed. "Wow..."

I lightly blushed and closed my legs. "Is something wrong?"

"No...everything's perfect..." I blushed again and left my legs closed.

"Don't hide yourself from me." He slowly parted my legs. "There's nothing to be shy about."

"Easy for you to say. You still have on your clothes." He smiled.

"Then I guess we have to do something about that." He took off his shirt. I lightly gasped and slowly ran my hand up his chest.

"Someone's certainly in shape." He gasped as a smile appeared on his face.

"Well, of course. How else am I going to take out droids or make sweet love to you?" I lightly blushed as I continued to rub his chest. He sighed happily, and then slowly touched my womanhood. I gasped and blushed darker. He loved my reaction, and began to massage me as result. I moaned and started moving my hips. Turned on by my moans, he lowered his head and kissed my womanhood. I gasped and moaned.

"Cardek."

"Ahsoka..." He kissed it over and over before softly sucking it. I moaned louder and arched my back. He slowly sucked harder on it and began to lick it. I almost screamed and gripped the bed sheets. He shivered at the taste. "You taste...so good."

He licked me over and over, and unable to resist, he stuck his tongue into me. I bit my lip to hold back my screams, almost drawing blood. I tangled my fingers in his hair and gripped it. His tongue explored me eagerly, and he inserted a finger in as well. My breathing increased and my grip on his hair tightened. He slowly pumped his finger in an out, his tongue still licking my insides feverishly. I involuntarily closed my legs around his head. He pushed further into me, but didn't mind as his tongue found my sweet spot. I let out a cry of pleasure. He licked my sweet spot over and over as well as pumping his finger faster.

"Cardek! Oh!" Pleased by my reaction, he continued his actions even faster as his free hand found my breast. "Oh, Force! Cardek!"

He inserted another finger as he continued his actions ever faster, also massaging and caressing my breast. I cried out even more. He sped up his actions to as fast as he can. I lost all control and screamed.

"Let it out Ahsoka..." He continued his actions to his fullest. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I felt myself come. He greedily swallowed all my juices as he savored the taste. I was breathing heavily as my body shook from my release. He pushed himself up and looked at me with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"I can't even start to describe it." He chuckled.

"That's good. I'm glad I made such an impression. I was a bit worried seeing as how this was my first time attempting something like this..."

"That was your first time? Seriously?" He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah. Anything wrong with that?"

"It certainly felt like you've done this before."

"Well...I kind of did some research about how to please a woman. Curiosity, you know. But not only because of that, but also...I had the hope that if this ever happened, I wanted to make sure I could give you great pleasure."

"And where did you research this?"

"At...Downtown Coruscant...as well as asking some other females around the galaxy. I really clinged to that hope, and my curiosity was great."

"Well, it certainly paid off because that was amazing."

"Thanks. We could go further if you want..."

"If it's going to be anything like that... yes." He smirked.

"Oh trust me, it will be even better." He took off his pants and throws them to side. I gasped at my sights.

"I can tell by your friend there." He blushed.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Who said it was a compliment?" He raised an eyebrow.

"If it wasn't a compliment, then what is it?"

"Don't jump to conculsions. It was an insult either. Think of it as... an invitation." He smirked deviously.

"Oh really?" He pressed himself against my opening. "I guess I better accept it."

"Well, if you don't, you won't get this chance again for a while."

"You got that right." He positioned his member in front of my womanhood. "I hope your ready." He slowly entered me.

"Yeah, just be gentle."

"Of course, I will, Ahsoka." He continued entering his member into me, groaning loudly. "Damn...you're so hot and tight, Ahsoka."

I moaned as he continued to enter me. He felt amazing. He fully entered me. "How do you feel, Ahsoka?"

"I feel... great. You feel amazing, Cardek." He smiled.

"Thanks." He nuzzled my neck softly. "Shall we begin?"

"Only if you move your hips." He chuckled.

"Always the feisty one." He slowly pulled himself out, and then slid back in, eliciting a groan from him due to the pleasure. I moaned and my breath trembled. He slowly began to thrust in and out of me. I thrusted my hips to get him deeper inside me. "Feisty AND impatient."

"Shut up and move faster."

"As you wish, my lady." He began to thrust faster, and leaned down to suck on my neck. I moaned louder. He slowly sped up, massasing my breasts with his hand as well.

"Cardek..."

He continues thrusting fast. With a smile, he suddenly rolled over, switching positions with me, having me on top straddling him.

"And you say I'm feisty."

"Just thought you deserved a turn. Seeing as how I've been in control the whole time, it's only fair."

"I like the way you think, Onasi." I slowly started moving my hips.

"I love the way you say my last name." I whispered in his ear.

"I know you do, Onasi." I could feel he was immensely turned on.

"Oh Tano..." He raised his hand to caress her stomach. I took his hands and pinned them down.

"If I'm going to be in charge, we'll play this my way." He spoke in a sexy voice.

"Of course, Mistress..."

"Meaning..." I whispered in his ear. "...you're not allowed to touch me until I say so." His eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"Is that a problem, Cardek?" He sighed and plopped his head on the pillow.

"No." I cocked my head to the side.

"Really? So, it doesn't bother you if I do this?" I rubbed my chest against his while still moving my hips. He tried to hold back a loud moan as he gripped the bed sheets.

"N-No..."

"Not really convincing, honey." I moved my hips faster and moaned at the feel. He bit his lip to hold back another moan. "Cardek, I never said you had to hold back.

I nibbled on his ear. He moaned loudly.

"Oohhh, man you are so good at this." I moved down and kissed his neck. He groaned. "Mmmmm, you certainly know what you're doing..."

"I'm a Togruta. It comes naturally." He smiled brightly.

"Of course. How did I ever get someone like you?" I lifted my head and looked at him.

"I don't know, but how about we make this more... interesting."

"How so?" I moved my hips even faster and moaned louder. He groaned loudly and gripped the bed sheets tighter. I released his hands and grabbed my breasts. He let out a loud moan. "Goddamn..." He grabbed a fistful of his hair. "Please let me touch you, Ahsoka..."

"Yes! Cardek! Touch me! Please!" He quickly shot one hand up to grab my breasts, and the other around my waist to help me with my movements. I grabbed his shoulder, pulled him up and kissed him. He passionately kissed me back as he began to thrust upward into me. I moaned and whined into the kiss. Turned on by my sounds of pleasure, he groped both of my breasts, thrusting faster into me. I broke away from the kiss and screamed out as he repeatedly hit my sweet spot. He moaned louder and louder as his pleasure increased, starting to lose control of himself as he thrusted faster and faster. "AHH! CARDEK! AHHHHH!"

"AHSOKA! I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU CARDEK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I came. The tightening of my walls caused him to come as well in a scream of pleasure. I screamed again as I felt him erupt inside me. He emptied his load completely before falling on his back, completely exhausted. I collapsed on his chest, breathing heavily. He was breathing equally as heavy, arms laid out beside.

"Wow...just...wow..."

"Yeah. That... was... incredible." He gathered enough strength to drape an arm over my back and hold me. I lifted my hips so that he pulled out of me. He looked up to the ceiling thoughtfully, stroking my back.

"Ahsoka..."

"Yeah?"

"I...I'm not sure if I should even ask you this now, but..."

"What is it?" He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Who raped you, Ahsoka?" I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Cardek..."

"You don't have to answer that. I feel stupid for even asking this, right after what we experienced. But...I have to know. I know it's not right for a Jedi, but...I want the man who hurt you to pay...I want him to pay two-fold. But if now's not the right time to tell me, then I understand."

"Cardek, I told you I'll tell you when I'm ready. Now, just isn't the right time." He plopped his head on the pillow.

"I understand. Just forget I said anything." Why would Cardek ask that right after we made love? I know he cares, but Bane... Wait. That's it. If I tell him Bane raped me, the Council will have to go find him and arrest him. Maybe this is how I'll get him back for abandoning me.

"Cardek?" He looked at me.

"Hmmm. What is it?"

"Bane." He propped himself up on his elbow.

"What?"

"It was Bane. That's why I was freaked out at the race." His eyes widened and his mouth was wide open, shock leaving him nearly speechless.

**Cardek's POV**

"Bane...raped you?" She nodded.

"I didn't want you to find out because I know how dangerous he is. I don't want you to get hurt." As the info sunk in, my anger quickly swelled up in me uncontrollably. I held my head down, hair shadowing my eyes as I clenched my hands hard enough to draw blood. My entire body trembled, rage threatening to burst from mr. "Cardek? Cardek, please say something."

I screamed in absolute rage, the Force suddenly bursting from me. "BANE! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Cardek, calm down. Someone will hear." I was breathing heavily, seething with rage with every breath.

"I'm going to kill him. I will find him, and administer to him a fate worse than Hell itself!"

"Cardek, please calm down. Don't do something you're going to regret."

"Oh trust me, I won't regret unleashing a wrath upon him that would make rancors look tame!" She grabbed my head and looked in my eyes.

"Cardek, listen to me. You are not going after Bane. Not alone you aren't. Look, tomorrow, I'll tell the Council. I'll tell them what happened. I'll even tell them where he is. Please, don't do this." When I looked into her eyes, with their beauty and seemingly pleading, I slowly calmed down and got back to a regular breathing, though still angry.

"Fine! But I better be going there with whoever they send to kick his ass!...But how do you know where he is?"

"I don't remember much from that night, but I do remember... looking out the window of his bedroom, I saw a bar. I passed it everyday to the market sometimes. I know where those apartments are." I looked at her with fire in my eyes.

"I promise you...I will make him pay! I will make him suffer before he is brought in and punished for his crimes!"

"Cardek, I don't want to do this, but I need you to calm down." I pulled on my hair hard, anger flowing through me as I tried to find a way to vent. Ahsoka sighed. She closed her eyes and bit my neck. My eyes widened as pain and pleasure shot through me.

"Ahsoka!" She raised her head and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Cardek, but this is the only way I can get you to calm down. In a minute, you'll feel tired and weak. You'll eventually fall asleep and forget all your rage." I raised and eyebrow.

"How so?"

"The bite I just gave you released a muscler relaxer. All Togrutas have it. We use it for when we hunt on Shili."

"What? But..." I was suddenly hit with sleepiness, my body feeling weak. "What's...going on?"

"It's starting to kick in." She spoke softly. "Don't fight it. Just go with it."

Unable to keep myself up, I fell down to the bed on my back, tired and weak as I was nearly. "...Fine...but Bane..."

She stroked my hair. "Forget about Bane. Forget about everything."

I closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Cardek."

**Please leave reviews.**


	5. What Happened

**Cardek's POV**

I groaned loudly as I slowly opened my eyes, waking from my sleep. I slowly sat up, stretching my limbs, then rubbed the back of my head._Huh? Where am I? What happened last night?_ I suddenly remembered with wide eyes. _Of course! I found her crying, and she told me she loved me! And then after that..._ I smiled warmly. _That's something I won't ever forget. Then she told me Bane..._ My eyes widened with anger. _Bane! Of course! When I find Bane, he'll pay for what he did to Ahsoka._ I turned to side of the bed to find no on there. _Where did Ahsoka go, anyway?_ As if she heard my thoughts, she walked in the room.

"Hey, Cardek. You're finally awake. How do you feel?" I sat up and rubbed my neck.

"I've been better, but strangely relaxed."

"Good. You need to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you got angry earlier, you kinda scared me. I don't want you to be like that when we tell the Council."

"Well, I'm still a bit angry, but I can keep it in. How in the world are we going to tell the Council anyway?"

"I'm just going to tell them the truth. I want you to be there with me. I don't want to do this by myself, especially when my master there."

"You're not alone, Ahsoka. But when, or ever, do you think we should tell them about...us?"

"No. We can't let anyone know about this. It's too dangerous, especially with my... condition."

"Alright. If that's what you want. Besides..." I smirked. "...I like the idea of keeping it secret. Sounds exciting."

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Don't get any ideas. Remember, we're not doing anything else until this baby is out of me." I pouted mockingly.

"Ahhh, and after our wonderful experience last night?" She mocked me.

"Yes, after that wonderful experience last night." She got serious. "I'm not taking any chances with this pregnancy."

"Alright." I jumped off of the bed. "By the way where did you go?"

"I got hungry."

"Of course, why didn't I think of that? You're going to very hungry during this whole thing." I started to put on my clothes. "So, we better get going to the Council, don't we?"

"Yeah. I already asked my master to talk to them about seeing us."I finished getting dressed, straightened my clothes, and then walked over to Ahsoka, kissing her on the lips.

"This is going to be one wild ride."

"You got that right. Let's go." I gestured my hand to the door.

"Lead the way, my love." She smirked and walked slowly and seductively to the door. I was entranced by the sight. "Why you little tease..."

She smirked again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I walked over to her. "Oh yes you do. You're so going to do this in the future, are you?"

"Maybe. Depends of this baby wrecks my body or not."

"Nothing could wreck that body of yours. But remember..." I leaned in, my lips just inches apart from hers, giving her a seductive look. "That two can play at that game."

"This is a game now?" I smirked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. All I know...is that I am going to enjoy every waking moment I am with you." She blushed.

"You are so sweet..." She leaned in to kiss me. "...but we gotta go." She walked out the door. I stood rooted to the spot shocked, but then I smiled as I shook my head.

"Yep, definitely a tease." I followed Ahsoka out the door. I saw her stading by the door.

"I heard that, Onasi."

"Hey, it's the truth. But right now, we gotta break the news."

"I'm not looking forward to it. I'm still scared." I took her hand in mine.

"Don't be. This may be tough, but remember that I'll be there by your side, helping you through it the whole way. You're not alone in this."

"I know, but... maybe they don't have to know yet. Maybe I'm rushing into this."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to tell the Council and arranged this. You can't back out now! You're pregnant, and it's only going to show in the few months. Might as well tell them now before they find out the hard way. The Ahsoka I know would never be scared of anything or any situation!"

"The Ahsoka you know is changing, Cardek! I'm not myself and I know why, but it's not helping! I don't know what to do!" I looked at her for a few moments before suddenly hugging her.

"Then let help me you find out! Don't take this burden alone. Lighten it up, share it with me, and maybe even with Anakin when he finds out. We all want to help, especially me. You may be changing, but you're still that fearless, reckless Togruta I fell in love with."

"You really mean that?"

"I love you too, Ahsoka." I pulled away. "Now let's get this over with."

"Alright." We walked to the Council Chambers.

"You ready, Ahsoka?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." I walked in the Council Chambers with her. The entire Council and Anakin were present.

"Ahsoka, wish to speak with us, you did?"

"Yes, Master." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Anakin was in shock. Mace spoke.

"How far along are you?"

"Six weeks." He looked at me.

"Padawan Onasi, are you the father?" I looked at him wide eyed.

"What gave you that idea?"

"You came here with her. One should assume you're the father."

"I came with her because she's mys best friend, and she needed support with this. She told me about this first, and I thought I should help her deliver the news. That's the truth."

"Padawan Tano, is this true?"

"Yes, Master. Cardek's not the father." Anakin asked the million credit question.

"Then who is the father?"

"...Cad Bane. He raped me almost two months ago." Obi-Wan spoke.

"Ahsoka, why didn't you say anything about this?"

"I didn't think this would happen. I didn't think much of it."

"Cardek, how long have you know about this?"

"Since yesterday, Master. She started showing signs about two days, and it was yesterday when she passed out that the droid confirmed that she was pregnant. She told that she was raped, but refused to tell me who the father was. But I was able to convince her to tell me that it was Bane later." Mace looked back at her.

"Ahsoka, you should not have kept this a secret. It's dangerous for someone your age to be pregnant by rape."

"I know."

"Too late, for an abortion, it is. Have the baby, she must."

"Until you have this baby, you are not to go on anymore missions. You will stay in the temple."

"I understand, Master."

"Cardek, we will allow you to stay with her. You are to watch her and make sure she stays out of trouble." I bowed my head.

"Yes, Master. But something must be done about Bane. We cannot let him get away with this."

"We will search for Bane. He will not go free with this."

"We know where Bane is."

"How do you two know where he is?"

"Ahsoka says she remembers seeing a bar out of the window where she was raped that she recognizes when she was raped. With that, she can tell where Bane is hiding."

"Ahsoka, are you sure you can tell where he's hiding with this?"

"Yes."

"We will search tomorrow morning. You are dismissed." We bowed and left.

"I want to be there when they find that bastard, and make sure he's down because of my hands!" Apparently, she wasn't paying attention.

"That was so nerve wrecking." I looked at her comfortingly.

"Hey, it's over now. The worst is done with, hopefully." She shook her head.

"The worst is just about to start." I entwined my hand with hers.

"If that's the case, then I'll stand by your side."

"Wait." She took her hadn from mine. "3...2...1."

"Ahsoka!"

"And here comes the worst part: my overprotective master."

"Of course."

"You still want to stand by my side?"

"It'll be hell but...I'm not abandoning you."

"Thank you." I looked over my shoulder.

"Here he comes." She took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." Anakin approached us.

"Ahsoka."

"Master."

"Ahsoka, why didn't you say anything about this? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry."

"Didn't want me to... Ahsoka, you were raped and now you're pregnant. How am I not suppose to worry about you?" He looked at me. "And why didn't you say anything?"

"Hey, I found out just yesterday, and only because of an examination by a medical droid. So that kind of info takes awhile to sink in. Plus, she really begged me not to tell anyone, and she's my best friend. How could I refuse?"

"If you really cared about her, you would've said something."

"Master!"

"No, Ahsoka. This isn't something that's meant to be kept secret, especially the rape. How long have you known about that?"

"Like I said, I found out all of it only yesterday! After finding out she was pregnant, I had to work my ** off to get her tell me about the rape! And had to work even harder to tell me who did it!"

"You two may be allowed to keep each other's secrets, but this is too much. Ahsoka, we'll talk about this later. Right now, you need to get some rest. Cardek, I need to talk to you in private."

"Master..."

"Ahsoka. Go."

"He's right, Ahsoka. You need the rest. Besides, I can handle anything he throws at me."

"You say that now." She whispered in my ear. "Stay out of arms length of him." She went back to her room.

"Cardek, let's take a walk."

"Fine." I walked with Anakin, making sure to stay at arm's length as Ahsoka suggested.

"Cardek, the Council told you to stay with Ahsoka until she has the baby."

"And HOW does that fit into this conversation?"

"That has EVERYTHING to do with THIS converstation. The one I'll have with Ahsoka later does not concern you at the moment."

"Fine. But what is about the Council's orders for me that you needed to bring it up?"

"Because, even though I don't completely agree with the Council's decision, I'm trusting you with Ahsoka. We all know how adventurous and reckless she can be. She'll try to do anything while she's pregnant."

"I don't think so. Sure, she's reckless and adventurous, but she knows the ramifications of this, and she seems to not want to hurt the baby in any way. I'm pretty sure she'll try to be as careful as she possibly while pregnant."

"Either way, I want you to keep a close eye on her. While she's in your care, I don't want her to leave the temple. She may not want to hurt this baby, but I want to make sure she doesn't do anything that with indanger herself or the baby."

"Yes, Master." It went into silence for a few moments. "May I please ask of something?"

"What is it?"

"I wish to go with you and the others and assist in the capture of Cad Bane."

"Why do you want to go?"

"Because...Ahsoka...was raped by that man." I clenched fists* "My best friend...a person I've known ever since our first days at the Temple...someone I care for more than anyone else was hurt by him! I cannot forgive him for it! I know this is not right as a Jedi, but I want to make him pay so much, and by my hands! You have no idea what it feels like!"

"Cardek, calm yourself. I know how you feel. Sometimes when the ones we care about are hurt, you'll do anything to make sure it doesn't happen again. I'll talk to the Council and see what they say. If they allow you to come, I want you to be there for Ahsoka, not to maul Bane." I took a deep breath and reigned in my anger.

"Thank you, Master Anakin. I appreciate it. And I promise to be there for Ahsoka, not for revenge."

"Good. Now, go check on her. Make sure she's resting like she's suppose to be." I bowed to him.

"Yes, Master." I walked towards her room, and knocked on the door. "Ahsoka, are you there?"

She opened the door and hugged me, crying. I sittfened in shock. "A-Ahsoka? What's wrong?"

She spoke through her tears. "He was here."

"Who?" She pulled back and looked at me, her eye blackening.

"Bane. He was here." I gasped in shock, placing my hands on both sides of her face worriedly.

"What happened to your eye?"

"When I tried to run or scream, he hit me. He knows about the baby. He was trying to get rid of it." Anger flowed through me dangerously, trembling as the Force raged around me.

"How...dare he? How dare he strike you...That bastard is just begging me to kill him!"

"Cardek, stop! Please! You're scaring me!" I placed a caring hand over her black eye.

"...How did he get in your room?"

"He broke the window." I saw the broken glass on the floor. I looked at her caringly.

"I won't let him get away with this, Ahsoka." She hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, stroking her back tenderly. _Just when I thought I couldn't hate Bane more...he goes and does...this! Anakin, I'm sorry...but I don't know if I'll be able to keep my promise to you...Bane! You will suffer! I promise that!_

"Cardek, I'm afraif to go back to sleep."

"Then I'll sleep with you tonight. I'll protect you, and that's a guaran-damn-tee!" She pulled away and looked at me. She smiled weakly.

"Just don't make me bite you again. Try to calm down." I nodded.

"Alright." I took her hand in mine. "Come on. Let's get some sleep. We've had a long day."

We walked in the room and closed the door. "What did my master want to talk to you about?" She laid in the bed. I laid right beside her.

"He wanted to talk about the Council's decision for me to be with you at all times. He said he doesn't fully agree with it, but that he is trusting me with you. He knows how adventurous and reckless you can be and wants me to...make sure you don't do anything like that while pregnant." She sighed.

"Always the overprotective and critical one. I'm not always like that. That's just how he sees me. I already said I wouldn't be reckless with this pregnancy. He doesn't think I can be careful and subtle, and he's worse than me."

"He also said he's going to have a conversation with you soon."

"I know. I just hope it's after we catch Bane. I don't feel like dealing with my master."

"I also asked if I could also accompany him in their attempt to catch Bane."

"What did he say?"

"I also asked if I could also accompany him in their attempt to catch Bane." She laid her head on my chest.

"I want you to come." I caressed her head lovingly.

"I hope I do, Ahsoka. I hope I do."

"I hope so... too." She gently fell asleep. I kissed her forehead.

"Good night...my sweet Togruta." I fell asleep with her.


	6. The Truth

**Cardek's POV**

I slowly woke up, and then looked to see Ahsoka still sleeping on my chest. _So calm...so serene._ I stroked her face gently. _She didn't deserve what happened to her. I'll get you Bane. Mark my words. _She sighed softly and nuzzled her head in my neck. I smiled softly and put my hand on the back of her head carefully. Her breathing increased.

"No. Stop! You're hurting me!" I pulled back, shocked by her reaction. "Stop! Let go of me!"

I started shaking her. "Ahsoka! Ahsoka, wake up!"

"Bane! Get off me!" My eyes lit up in shock, then narrowed. I whispered to her.

"Ahsoka, it's me, Cardek. Don't worry about Bane anymore. I'll take care of him." Her breathing slowed and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Cardek?"

"I'm here, Ahsoka. No need to be scared anymore."

"I just had... the worst dream."

"It's over now." I held her in my arms and rocked her gently. "It's over."

"Hopefully after today, I'll never have to see Bane again."

"And I hope I'm the one who makes sure that is reality."

"Cardek, could you at least try not to kill him? I don't want you getting in trouble with the Council or my master."

"I'll try. I hate him...but I don't want to kill in hatred. Hopefully, if I go, the other Jedi will stop me before I do anything I'll regret."

"I just want you to keep your mind on something that will relax you. Something that'll keep you calm."

"That's easy...the sight of you." She blushed.

"If it keeps you calm."

"Of course. Thinking of you always brings a smile to my face." I kissed her on the lips.

"Also, if I recall..." She ran a hand up and down my chest. "...I also made you excited." I smirked.

"Why yes, you definitely made me excited."

"I find it interesting how quickly I can turn you on. I barely have to try." She kissed my neck. I moaned.

"How can I not be? You're just so damn sexy." She slipped her hand up my shirt and felt my chest as she nibbled on my ear. I smiled as my hand roamed her back eagerly. "I thought you said we weren't going to do anything of this sorts until after the pregnancy."

"I know." I smirked and kissed her full on the lips. She lifted the hem of my shirt. I pulled away so he can take off the shirt.

"You can't keep yourself off of me, can you?"

"Shut up and take your shirt off." I took off my shirt fully with a smirk and threw it aside. She ran her hand up and down my chest, smirking. "I love how buff you are, yet not rock solid."

"Heh, I thought you might like it. I never did like the sight of rock solid muscles. Seems too fake to me, that's why I went for what you're seeing now."

"You look like this... all because of me?" I smiled.

"Sure did. I always thought before that I wouldn't have you, but I always had a small hope that it might happen, so I worked for this you know, so that you might like it."

"So, out of curiosity, if I wasn't around, if I was never born, how would you look?" I went into thought.

"Well, I probably wouldn't be skinny, seeing as how I'm a Jedi, and I would still be a bit strong in muscle, but I still think I would be an average Jedi look because no one would care how I look."

"Well, not necessarily. A lot of girls would enjoy looking at you. You're saying that if I was never born, you wouldn't have your eye on another girl?" I thought for a bit, then answered.

"Honestly, no. I've met a lot of girls over my time as a Padawan and during the war, and a lot of them were really interested in me, flirting with me and stuff like that. But you see...I never felt anything for them. Before we came together, I tried to move on from my feelings for you, and give a chance to another girl or just go the Jedi way of no love. But the thing is...I couldn't. No other girl really sparked my interest like you, and I loved you too much to move on. No other girl was right for me..." I entwined our hands. "..only you are." She blushed and looked away from me, smiling. I kissed her cheek, and stared at her lovingly. "I love you, Ahsoka, and no one else will possess my heart like you do."

She looked back at me. "I love you too, Cardek." She kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back deeply as his tongue begged for entrance. She opened her lips and allowed me entrance. I explored her mouth eagerly, sucking on her lips. She ran her fingers through my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waists and pulled her closer. She slowly slid her hand down my chest. There was a knock on the door. She broke away from the kiss. "Who is that?"

"Damn it. And just when things were getting good." I reluctantly got up off of bed and put my shirt back on quickly. I went over to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Anakin. Open up." I grumbled to myself.

"Of course." I opened door. "What is it, Master Anakin?"

"I spoke with the Council last night. They're allowing you to assist with catching Bane." My eyes lit up.

"Really? Wow. A part of me thought they wouldn't."

"Well, they weren't going to let you go, so I told them you'll be there for Ahsoka."

"Well, I thank you, Master Anakin. This really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. So, how's Ahsoka?"

"Well...she's doing fine..."

"Did she sleep okay?"

"Mostly. She began to have a nightmare after I woke up, but I managed to comfort her."

"Nightmare? About what?"

"I don't know if I should talk about that..."

"It was about Bane, wasn't it?"

"...Yeah."

"Understandable. Is she awake?"

"Yeah."

"Where is sh..." We heard her throwing up in the refresher. "That answers that."

"Woah! Didn't see that coming. Then again she is pregnant..."

"Yeah. We should probably check on her."

"Let me do that, okay. I'll let you know if she's okay." I walked over to the refresher. "Are you okay, Ahsoka?"

"I feel like crap."

"That's what pregnancy does to you, unfortunately. It'll pass eventually." I noticed her black eye. "Also, unless you want Anakin to know what happened last night, I suggest you do something about your black eye before he sees it."

"Like what? I don't exactly wear makeup."

"Either that, or come up with a convincing lie. Otherwise, he's going to press the matter and freak out."

"When doesn't he do that?" She sighed and sat against the wall. "This isn't working out for me."

"Hey, I'll just tell him that you're okay, and that you aren't able to see him right now."

"I meant this pregnancy. I can't be a mother." I frowned and sat next to her.

"Look, I know this is pretty difficult for you right now..."

"Now? Cardek, this is just the beginning. Eventually, I'm going to get bigger, have mood swings, craving and a child of a bounty hunter who doesn't even want it! This hasn't gotten difficult yet."

"That's true, and there's nothing I can do to change it. But what I can do it help you through it, and that's what I intend do."

"Cardek, I know you mean well, but you have to understand. This isn't going to be easy for either of us."

"Never thought it was going to be. But it will be a bit easier if we work together. And when that baby is born...I have a feeling you'll think it'll all be worth it."

"Yeah, because every girl wants the child of a cold hearted monster."

"Ahsoka...Bane may be the father, but that doesn't mean the child will be like him. You can teach him between what's right and wrong, show him to do the right thing, and always help those in need. You can raise him to be completely different from his father."

"What if it is? What if I can't change it?"

"Then I will make sure that doesn't happen. I will be it's father if I have to. I won't let him become what Bane is. That's too cruel of a fate for a child."

"Cardek, you would really be the it's father?"

"It won't be easy, I know that...But no kid should ever grow up without a father to look up to, play with, or learn from. That's just cruel. And seeing as how Bane doesn't care for it...I'm willing to do so to give it a good life." She smiled weakly and hugged me.

"Thank you, Cardek. You have no idea how much this means to me." I hugged her back.

"Hey, I'd do anything for you. Who knows, maybe the kid will take after his mother?" I chuckled. "Now that would be a ride for sure."

She scoffed. "If this baby is anything like me, you'll definitely have a run for your money."

"Oh, I bet. You're a handful yourself as it is. Imagine what the baby will be." She pulled back.

"And if you're going to help me raise it, imagine that disaster."

"The kid will probably be the most reckless person in the galaxy."

"Hey. That's my kid you're talking about."

"I meant it as a compliment. After all, your recklessness is one of the main reasons why I love you so much."

"Nice save." She stood up. "I gotta get ready. You should go too."

"Yeah, I gotta go kick Bane's ass. Anakin is probably wondering what's taking me so long as well." I stood up and kissed her. "See ya later, Ahsoka."

"Alright. And remember what I said about staying calm."

"I'll do my best." I walked out of refresher and back to Anakin.

"Cardek, how's Ahsoka?"

"She's fine. The pregnancy and being a mother is kind of weighing on her, but I'm sure that if we help her through it, it'll be alright."

"I never expected this to be easy for her. I'm surprised the Council's letting her keep the baby."

"It's because it's life. It may not be born, but getting an abortion is something I don't approve of. It's taking the life of someone before they can experience it. It's no better than killing someone. My opinion anyway."

"I meant they're letting her raise it instead of sending it to her family on Shili. I just hope she can handle this."

"She will. She's strong, we know that for sure. Plus, she's got me and you to help her through it."

"I know. Thanks, Cardek. Ahsoka's lucky to have a friend that cares about her as much as you do."

"What can I say? She and I are very close."

"Yeah. She talks about you a lot." I looked up surprised.

"She talks about me?"

"Does she? When she's not complaining about me, she talks about you."

"Wow, never knew she did. What does she say about me?"

"All kinds of things. She always talks about how nice, trustworthy, brave and strong you are. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she has a crush on you." I lightly blushed and looked down, not enough for him to notice.

"Wow, never expected that..."

"Seriously? As close as you are to her, you don't feel that she has feelings for you? I know because of how close I've gotten to her." I chuckled nervously.

"Never thought she could really have feelings for me. Kinda had the thought that I was never more than a friend to her."

"No, she definately has feelings for you. I know what it feels like to have strong feelings for someone and she has strong feelings for you." I raised an eyebrow.

"How would YOU know to have strong feelings for someone?"

"Look, don't tell anyone, but when I was younger, I had strong feelings for someone."

"Really? And who would this someone be?"

"Senator Amidala." My eyes widened in shock.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong with her?"

"No! It's just...I'm surprised you would feel for a Senator of all people...and she seems like a polar opposite to you."

"I didn't think so at the time. I was a kid and I saw a pretty girl. Those are hard to come by when you grow up on a desert planet." I rubbed the back of my head.

"So...how did it all happen?"

"She, Master Qui-Gon and Jar Jar Binks came to the shop where I 'worked' needing parts for a ship. They were escorting the queen to Coruscaunt."

"I heard about Qui-Gon Jinn. He was Obi-Wan's master before he died. Was he the reason you joined the Order?"

"Yeah. He knew I was the Chosen One. Anyway, he and R2 went in the back with Watto, the owner of the shop. Jar Jar and Padme stayed in the front with me. Jar Jar was busy looking and destroying things, so I talked to Padme."

"Let me guess: You were entranced at first sight."

"Something like that. I asked her if she was an angel." I chuckled.

"You're kidding? You actually asked her that?"

"Hey, I was ten. I was still a little immature."

"Sorry. That's just too funny though."

"Keep laughing and you'll be an angel." I calmed myself.

"Alright. Now you were saying?"

"Well, we talked and found that we had a lot in common. Qui-Gon came back and they left. I've had feelings for her ever since."

"I see...So how did you two get together?"

"Ten years later, we were sent Naboo. I had to protect her. The time we spent together was amazing. We grew closer and we fell in love." I smiled softly.

"It's amazing what can happen when you spend time with one you care about."

"Yeah. I thought we would be together forever. That thought was crushed." I frowned.

"What happened?"

"I asked her marry me."

"And how does that crush your love?"

"She said no. She told me she wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. I found out a week later that she was with someone else."

"Damn..." I rubbed the back of my head. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

"That's why I'm careful with Ahsoka. I don't want her to get her heart broken the way I did."

"And...what would happen if...say, someone did break her heart?"

"If someone broke her heart, I would break them!" _Crap! This guy is dead serious! And seeing him in action, I definitely do not want to piss him off. I just got to be very careful in my relationship with Ahsoka, and not hurt her...or I'll meet a slow, painful, and torturous death! _"Cardek, I know Ahsoka has feelings for you and I know you have feelings for her and don't deny it. If you two do get together, make sure you treat her well because one little slip up and you'll never see the light of day ever again."

I looked up at him wide-eyed. "H-How did you know...?"

"It's obvious. How much you care about her and how close you are. It's only makes sense. Besides, who wouldn't have feelings for her? Ahsoka's an amazing girl. Any guy would be lucky to have her. Even I had feelings for her at one time, but she's too young for me and it wouldn't seem right."

"That's...creepy. No offense. But...yeah, I have feelings for her."

"Like I said, I know. You and Ahsoka would be great together." I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I guess we would."

"Then you two should be together. I'm sure she'll say yes."

"I'll be sure to give it a shot."

"Remember, if you have one little slip up, one little mistake, make her the least bit upset, I will kill you." I nodded.

"Understood. I know better than to get on your bad side."

"Good. Keep her happy and you'll live."

"I got the message. Trust me."

"Good. Here she comes now." She walked up to us.

"Hi, Master. Cardek."

"Hey, Ahsoka. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine for now. I finally stopped throwing up. I hate morning sickness. I'm not looking forward to the mood swings."

"That's going to be a nightmare for sure."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Anakin mumbled under his breath.

"And there they are."

"Uh...I didn't mean anything by it, I...I think we better get going, Anakin."

"Actually, Ahsoka, Cardek has something he wants to ask you." She perked up.

"Really? What is it?" _Are you kidding me? I thought he would let me do it on my own time! Damn it! This is is going to end badly, I know it!_' *

"Anakin, I would very much like to discuss with her some other time, you know."

"No, I think now would be a good time. Go on and ask her." _Damn it!_

"Cardek? What is it you want to ask me?" I whispered to her.

"Listen...Anakin wants me to confess to you, and doesn't know we're already together. So just play along okay?" She nodded her head. I cleared my throat, and put on a facade for Anakin. "Ahsoka...I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I love you, Ahsoka." She smiled.

"Aww, Cardek. I love you too." I smiled and hugged her. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that."

"Me neither. I love you." Anakin chimed in.

"See? You two are perfect for each other."

"Yeah, I guess so." I pulled away. "I guess we better get going."

"Yeah, we leave in half an hour. Ahsoka, are you ready for this?"

"I'm sure she is."

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Alright. I'll meet you two in the front in half an hour."

"See ya." I waited until he left and out of earshot before I sighed. "Now that was awkward as hell."

"I know. Why were you guys talking about me?"

" I just told him about how you were and it just went from there. Suprised even me. Anakin already knew about our feelings for each other before we even got together."

"He did? How?"

"He could tell just by how close we were and how we interacted. He could also tell your feelings because he said you talked about me nonstop." She blushed lightly.

"He over exaggerated about that."

"Oh really? He said you talked about how nice, brave, trustworthy, and strong I was. And I was also very cute." She blushed deeper.

"I never said that." I smirked.

"Oh yes you did."

"No, I didn't." She smiled and backed away from me. "I never said that." I suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to me and whispered into her ear.

"Don't deny it. You make it so obvious."

"And how do I make it obvious, Onasi?"

"You blushed, you backed away, and your movements with the other parts of your body make it obvious."

"And how did I move the other parts of my body?"

"The fiddling of your finger, the slight shaking of your arm...I notice more than you think."

"Really? There's one thing you didn't notice."

"And what's that?" She smiled deviously, took my lightsaber and ran away, giggling. I stood there, stunned momentarily, before realizing what happened. "Why that little..." I ran after her. "Get back here, Ahsoka!"

"You gotta catch me, Cardek?" I ran faster, slowly catching up to her.

"Give me back, my lightsaber! I need it to kick Bane's ass!"

"You can't even catch a pregnant girl! How you gonna catch Bane?" I followed her in.

"I'm going to catch you! You can bet on that!"

"You gotta find me first." Her voice echoed through the empty room.

"Damn it..." I closed my eyes as I began to sense her presence. I began to walk around the room, calm in my trek. I suddenly stopped at a bush, and suddenly reached through it, grabbing Ahsoka and smirked. "Got ya."

She squealed in surprise, then giggled and stood up. "Fine, you found me, but you still have to find your lightsaber." I narrowed my eyes.

"Where did you hide it?"

"If I told you, I wouldn't be telling you to find it." I sighed.

"Fine. Can you at least give me hints? I can't sense a lightsaber, you know." She thought for a minute.

"Okay. Your lightsaber is hidden, yet it is in plain sight." I thought on the hint, and began to walk around the garden. "Figured it out yet?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Okay, here's another hint. It's on something beautiful that can cause death."

"...Is it a fountain?"

"Which fountain?"

"That's...going to be a problem."

"Is it? Think about it, Cardek. You know what fountain it's on."

"I do?" I looked up in thought, and closed my eyes. She whispered in my ear.

"Think about it, Cardek. Think back. Back to our first days at the temple. Back when we were kids. What happened when we decided to come here?"

"We..." I looked through my memory. "We...went to a fountain...a certain fountain..."

"Why did we go to that fountain?"

"Because...it stood out to us...it amazed us...drew us in."

"What was it that caught... MY attention?" I tried to dig through my memory more, hoping to find what I was looking for. "What did I say I loved about it?"

"You loved...it's design...the way it spewed out water, the rainbow effect it gave in the sunlight."

"It's my favorite color. What is it? And don't say red." I smiled.

"...Orange?"

"You've answered my questions correctly, but can you find the fountain?"

"Unless it somehow moved, which I doubt, I know where it is." I walked around the garden, maneuvering around the bushes, trees, and multiple fountains, before stopping at an orange fountain. "Got ya." She giggled.

"Great job, Cardek. You found the fountain, but your lightsaber's not on it." I stared at her.

"Say what?" She giggled again.

"It's not there. I was testing you, seeing if you remember something from years ago. You really do know me as much as I think you do."

"Ah, that's just like you." I looked at fountain. "I now remember clearly. We snuck out of class and came down here because we wanted to see what the Room looked like."

"I sae it and liked it. It was colorful, special and made something beautiful."

"I know. Orange became my favorite color because of this fountain. I even had my Jedi robe's color orange because of it." I sat down on the fountain. "It's like it was made just for us." She sat next to me.

"I still come here sometimes. When my master and I had an argument or I wanted to be alone, I would come here. It relaxes me."

"It really seems to have that effect on you. I can't believe I actually forgot about this place. I should be ashamed of myself."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. At least you were able to recall it."

"Yeah, I guess so. It's certainly feels very romantic."

"Yeah, well..." She looked down and sighed. She mumbled to herself.

"I can't do it." I heard her.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I can't do this anymore." I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't lie to you anymore."

"Lie to me? About what?"

"About the baby and Bane."

"What's there to lie about? Bane raped you..."

"He didn't rape me."

"Huh?" I was confused. "He had to have raped you. How else..." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Ahsoka..." A dread suddenly filled me. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Bane and I... were together." My eyes widened to fullest, completely and utterly shocked as I was left speechless, unable to comprehend this. "W-What..."

"Cardek, I'm sorry. I should've told you." I stood up and stared at her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious..."

"I am." She put her face in her hands. "I don't know what I was thinking." My head fell down, realizing this was the truth.

"How...How did this happen? How long?"

"A few months."

"How could you..." I clenched my fists. "How could you even be with that...that monster!"

"I saw a side of him that... that I actually thought would last." I walked away and leaned against a tree, my back to her.

"I can't believe this...you actually gave yourself to him..." She walked over to me.

"I didn't think this was going to happen."

"You went behind our backs...to sleep with the enemy..."

"Cardek, it wasn't just about the sex for me. I wasn't with him just because I wanted to have sex." I fell to my knees, my sobs starting to become audible.

"How could you do this...to me?" She kneeled next to me.

"Cardek, I'm sorry." She put her arm around me. "I never wanted to hurt you." Tears spilled from me.

"Why did you lie to me? Keeping it secret, then telling me he raped you?"

"I didn't want you to know. I didn't know how you were going to react if I told you we were together and he didn't want the baby."

"He really didn't want it?"

"No. He said he didn't want anything to do with it, so I left. Yesterday, he came and tried to get rid of it himself."

"...When did it fall apart with you two?"

"We've been falling apart for a while. I guess it took an unwanted child to make me see that and leave."

":...And me? Did I have anything to do with this whole ordeal?" She put her hands in her lap and looked down at them.

"I thought about what you said, about the father not going to want the father. You were right. Your words made me see what Bane is and will always be: a cold-hearted, careless, monster. In a way, you saved me from making the worst decision of my life."

"Am I...Am I just a rebound for you, Ahsoka?" She looked at me.

"What?"

"Am I just someone you're with because I was around when you were hurt and not because you love me? I just...I just don't know anymore."

"Cardek, I do love you. I wouldn't lie about that. The night we made love, I told you I've always had feelings for you. I don't tell just anyone I love them."

"Did you ever tell Bane you loved him?"

"Y..." She stopped and thought for a minute. "No. Now that I think about it, I never did." I was silent for a few moments.

I just don't know what to think anymore." I turned my head towards her, my eyes red from crying. "Please, I need you to help me, Ahsoka. I need you to say something, anything to help me."

"I'll do anything for you, Cardek." I buried my head in her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do...I'm just so confused on what to do now." She stroked my hair.

"Cardek, I know this is hard for you. It pains me to know I hurt you this much. I'll do anything to take this pain from you."

"Why did you tell me all of this?"

"Because I didn't want our relationship to start with a lie. I promise that I'll tell you everything. I don't want something like this to happen again."

" I don't know what I should do anymore...but I have all this anger, resentment, and hate...and I can only release it on one person."

"If anything, you should release it on me." I looked up at her in shock.

"Why would I release it on you? That's not right at all! Bane should suffer such a release of hate from me!"

"Cardek, I'm the one that lied to you about this."

"I could never hurt you, Ahsoka...And how I would even release it on you in the first place?"

"Like I said, I lied to you." I sighed angrily.

"Even if I wanted to, how do I even release my anger on you? I could never lift a finger to strike you, no matter how angry I am." She sighed shakily.

"I don't know. I just..."

"Like I said, Ahsoka, Bane will feel my anger and hate. It may not be the Jedi way, but after what I've heard, I just don't give a damn anymore. He's must feel my pain, and I will not stop until he does so."

"Cardek, I love you and that's why I don't want you to do this. I don't want to risk losing you."

"You won't lose me, Ahsoka. I'll come back. I need to get these emotions out of me, I can't think straight because of them, and Bane is the only outlet I can think of." She sighed and looked in my eyes. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. My eyes widened as I was not expecting. Suddenly, my emotions easily overpower me and I started to kiss back very hard and began to suck on her lips. She rubbed her tongue against my lips, begging for permission to enter. I parted my mouth, and allowed her tongue to enter while mine explored her mouth. Her tongue explored my mouth while her fingers ran through my hair. I began to suck on her tongue and my hands explore her body eagerly. She pulled me down so that I was laying on top of her. I pulled away. "There may be another way to release all my emotions...but I warn you...I won't be able to be gentle like last time..."

"I know. It's okay."

"I'll be rough, uncaring, and maybe even hurt you a bit...I don't want to do that, but if you're willing to go through with it for me, then I'll do it."

"I've been through worse."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes, Cardek."

"Very well." I slammed my lips hard down onto hers.


	7. Catching Bane

Cardek kissed Ahsoka hard and mercilessly. She whined in slight pain. He stuck his tongue into her mouth and wrestled with hers. She ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his mouth around her tongue and sucked on it. She moaned in pleasure and pain. He roamed his hands all over her body, kissing her mercilessly. She moved her hand down to his shirt. He pulled away and then sucked on her neck hard. She yelped in pleasure.

"Cardek." He roughly massaged her sides as he continued his hard neck sucking. She groaned in discomfort. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I'm sorry I have to be so rough with you, Ahsoka..."

"I understand, Cardek. It's okay." He nodded, then went back to assaulting her neck with his mouth, massaging her whole body with both of his hands relentlessly. She grinded her hips against him. He groaned as he thrusted himself against her, suddenly sucking right under her chin. She bit her lip and moaned.

"I...I might have an urge to bite...I have a feeling you may not like that, so...if you don't want me to..." _Force know I hate biting._

"It's fine." He narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You can do whatever you want."

"I hope you don't regret this later." He sucked on her neck once again as he slipped a hand inside her shirt. She moved her hand to the hem of his shirt. He slowly inched toward her breast as he was unable to control himself, and slowly and cautiously bit into her neck. She whimpered as his teeth inched into her neck. He grabbed her breast and massaged it as he continued to sink his teeth, careful with such an action the whole time. She arched her back and moaned. He gropped her breast more and then grabbed her nipple, and then licked her neck hard. She moaned louder and gripped his shirt. He bit harder into her neck as he switched to her other breast. She pushed him back and took off her shirt.

"Feisty, are we?" She smirked and tugged at the hem of his shirt. He took off his shirt.

"How's my biting?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be. It didn't hurt that much." He smirked.

"I am so good, aren't I?"

"You're a lot better than... you know who."

"Hmph, guess that's another thing I can be especially proud of." She smiled and pressed the inside of her thighs against his hips. He groaned loudly as he grinded hard and mercilessly against her. She whimpered at his force. "Sorry, but like I said...I wasn't soft this time unfortunately."

He once again assaulted her neck with his mouth. She gasped and let out a shakey breath. He bit into her neck once again as he massaged both of her breasts. She arched her back and moaned. He pulled away from her neck and began suck on her breasts. She purred his name.

"Cardek." Turned on, he assaulted her breasts mercilessly with his mouth as he began to rub her inner thighs. She moaned and brought his hand up to the top of her leggings. Without hesitation, he grabbed them and pulled them down her legs. She held her legs up so he could pull them off. He took them off and threw them to the side. Turned on, she brought his hand to her womanhood. He rubbed her in circles very fast. She cried out in pleasure. "Cardek!"

He rubbed her even more before inserting a finger. She cried out louder and arched her back. He pumped his finger hard and fast into her.

"OH FORCE! CARDEK!" He leaned down and sucked on her womanhood hard as he continued pumping more and more. "GODDAMN IT! CARDEK! YES!"

Turned on and encouraged by her screams, he stuck his tongue into her and explored her as he inserted another finger and pumps faster.

"OH FUCK!" She screamed in complete pleasure.

"Come! Come for me, Ahsoka!" He continued his actions as hard and fast as he could. Unable to last much longer, she screamed at the top of her lungs as she came. He lapped at her juices greedily. She was breathing heavily from her intense orgasm.

"You taste so good Ahsoka. I don't think I will ever get tired of it." She blushed madly and bit her lip. He chuckled. "You know what's so wrong, Ahsoka?"

"What?"

"This is the Room of a Thousand Fountains, a place of peace and meditation, a place of good will, and yet here we are, having foreplay and about to have angry sex on the grass of this room."

"Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No. It may be wrong, but we've already started, and there's no stopping for anything." He leaned into her face. "I love you so much, Ahsoka."

"I love you too, Cardek." He took off his pants, and then gave her a soft kiss.

"Are you ready? This will not be soft, or slow by any means from start to finish."

"I know. I'm ready." He nodded, and then positioned himself before he thrusted hard into her. She bit her lip to hold back a cry of pain as tears fell from her eyes. He kissed away the tears.

"I'm so sorry, Ahsoka..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back passionately as he began to thrust fast and hard into her. She moaned and whined into the kiss. He pounded into her mecilessly as he pulled away and bit into her neck. She screamed in pain.

"Cardek! Please!" He pulled away from her neck and slowed down a bit.

"I told you this wasn't going to be soft. Do you still want to do this after that?" She thought for a second.

"Yes."

"Alright. Anytime you want me to stop, just yell it out." He once again started thrusting hard into her. She cried out in pain and pleasure. He continued thrusting relentelessly deeper into her, kissing her hard and sucking on her lips. Unable to take anymore, she yelled out.

'"CARDEK! STOP! PLEASE!" Reigning in his anger and emotions, he stopped, panting heavily.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you too much?" She tried to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't... I couldn't take it anymore."

"I understand. We can stop this completely if you want..." She thought for a minute, then got an idea.

"We don't have to stop just yet." He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?" She flipped them so that she was on top if him. He was genuinely surprised. "What the...?"

"Maybe this way, it won't hurt as much."

"Alright, Ahsoka. Remember, yell when you want to stop." He began to thrust up into her as hard as before. She moaned in complete pleasure. She felt no pain at all. Seeing her look of complete pleasure, let loose his emotions and began to thrust as hard as he could. She screamed.

"CARDEK! FASTER!" He thrusted faster with no mercy as he leaned up and greedily and relentlessly sucked on her breasts. She gripped his hair and screamed in pleasure. He groaned loud in pleasure as he hit her sweet spot and pounded into it as hard as he could. "YES! RIGHT THERE! AHH!"

He started to scream as well as he hit her sweet spot over and over, biting into her neck, marking her. Her walls tightened as she felt her orgasm getting closer. He gasped loudly at her tightening walls.

"AH FUCK! YOUR SO DAMN TIGHT!" He thrusted even faster.

"CARDEK! I'M SO FUCKING CLOSE!"

"GODDAMNIT! ME TOO, AHSOKA! FUCK!"

"CARDEK! PLEASE! MAKE ME COME!" He thrusted into her sweet spot as hard and fast as he could, all his anger and emotions put into it. "YES! YES! LIKE THAT! YES!"

He lost all of his control, and began to pound into her at an out of control pace.

"CARDEK!" She came as hard as she could.

"AHSOKA!" He came as hard as he could in response. Her walls tightened even more as he emptied himself inside her. He fell down to his back, breathing heavily. She collapsed on his chest, breathing heavily.

"Cardek?" He looked up at her weakly.

"Yeah?"

"You know... what I think?"

"What?"

"After I have this baby, we should have a lot more angry sex." He chuckled.

"Of course. We'll definitely do that."

"You do know that means I'll have to piss you off a lot, right?"

"Probably. But word of warning..." He smirked. "...you'll have asked for it."

"Exactly."

"Thanks, Ahsoka." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll feel better now. Calmer. More...at peace. I really got all that anger out of my system."

"You're welcome. I didn't want to risk you getting hurt."

"And I'm also sorry for any pain I caused you."

"It's okay. I knew it might happen and I deserved it. I shouldn't have lied to you."

"Ahsoka, don't say that. You shouldn't have lied, but don't ever say you deserve to be hurt." He stroked her cheek. "We all make mistakes."

"Cardek, this was more than just a mistake. My lie not only affected me and you, but someone else."

"Who?"

"Bane. Once he finds out what I said, he'll have more of a reason to get rid of the baby and me." He narrowed his eyes.

"I won't let that happen, Ahsoka. If he even dares comes near you and the baby, he'll wish he was never born." He softly grabbed her cheeks. "I love you, Ahsoka, and what's done is done.A ll we can do now, is move forward, and put that bastard in jail and make sure he never gets out."

"Easier said than done. Do you have any idea how many jails he's broken out of?"

"And every time he breaks out, I'll be there to put him back in! I will make sure of that!"

"Cardek, don't put your life on the line for me."

"Ahsoka, that is something I cannot do. I love you too much not to risk everything for you. As long as that bastard Bane is roaming free, I will stop at nothing to make sure he's behind bars. And every time he breaks out, I will hunt him down, and thrown him back in there again. And it will be so you and the baby can be safe."

"Cardek..." Her commlink went off. "My commlink. Where is it?" He reached for her clothes and pulled out her commlink.

"Here you go." He tossesd it to her.

"This is Ahsoka."

"Ahsoka, where are you? I tried to contact Cardek, but he didn't answer."

"He's with me."

"Well, you two need to get to the hangar. We leave in five minutes."

"We'll be there." She closed the connection.

"Guess I better get going. Don't want anyone to get suspicious." He gtt out from under her and began to put his clothes on. Ahsoka started to get dressed as well.

"We should really do this again. The Room of a Thousand Fountains is really romantic." He finished getting dressed.

"It really is, no doubt. But we'll have to be careful. Wouldn't want the Council catching us having sex in a place of meditation now, would we?"

"Yes, that would be bad and akward. Pluse, we don't need them thinking you're the father of the baby. I wish you were though." He blushed brightly.

"Wow...thanks. I kinda wish I was too..."

"Yeah. You would actually want to be around for it and love it." She looked at him. "You would, wouldn't you?" he looked at her a bit surprised.

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I would." He walked over to her. "Ahsoka, if the baby were mine, I would cherish it, because it would be a gift from the Force to me. Something wonderful. But that doesn't mean I still won't treat it as my own."

"Doesn't it bother you that it's Bane's?" He shrugged.

"A bit. But that doesn't mean it'll be like Bane. All it needs is some loving parents, and the right teachings, and it'll be a great person." He put a hand affectionately on her stomach." "I never knew my parents much, so I want to give this kid what I didn't have." She put her hand over his.

"I want it to have what I lost."

"If we work together, this kid will turn out fine. Trust me." She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Cardek." He hugged her back.

"You're welcome." He pulled away. "Come on, we shouldn't keep Anakin waiting, or he'll leave us."

"No, he won't. They won't be able to find Bane without me, remember?"

"True, but still, best not to make him wait." He took hold of her. "Come on." He led her towards the hangar.

"I really hope Bane hasn't left. I'm scared enough with him on the loose. Not knowing where he is doesn't help."

"All we can do is just hope he hasn't. But even if he has left, I will find him. And that's a guarantee." She sighed and decided not to argue with him. She looked up at him.

"Cardek, fix your hair. It's a mess." He suddenly stopped and looked at himself in a nearby mirror.

"Crap. You're right." He started to fix his hair. "Thanks for the heads up. Definitely would not want to explain that to Anakin." She helped him fix his hair.

"Well, if he sees it, he'll automatically know what's been going on."

"Good point. And that would've been bad. By the way, when do you want to tell everyone about...us? We really can't keep this secret forever."

"We'll let people know when it's neccessary. For now, we'll just have to lay low for a while."

"Alright, but we're on thin ice as it is." He finished fixing his hair. "There, done. How do I look?"

"You look very handsome."

"Why thank you." He kissed her. "Let's go." They head to the hangar. Anakin, Mace, and Plo were there.

"Masters." They bowed before them. Cardek spoke first. "I am honored to assist in you capturing Bane."

"We have allowed you to assisst us for Ahsoka. Do not lose sight of that."

"I understand, Master Plo." Anakin spoke next.

"Cardek, why didn't you answer your commlink when I tried to contact you?" _Crap. Okay, think, Cardek, think...Aha!_

"I was meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Master. I needed to clear myself of my emotions so I could focus clearly without distractions. I must've been so deep in meditation I didn't hear the commlink."

"Ahsoka, were you with him?"

"No, Master Windu. I was in my quarters. I needed some time alone."

"She came by a little later in order to check on me, and when she got there that's when her commlink went off."

"Well, you have to go. Bane may not be there for long."

"Understood. Come on Ahsoka." She walked over to the opening of the hangar.

"Bane's place shouldn't be too far from here. We can take this road to..." She stopped in her tracks. Cardek walked over to her.

"What is it?" A thermal detenator landed at her feet.

"Look out!" Everyone jumped out of the way as it went off. Cardek was blown off his feet, but managed to land on his feet.

"What the hell?" The smoke cleared and revealed Bane's figure.

"No." Ahsoka whispered.

"Miss me, darling?" Anger boiled in Cardek at the sight of Bane. He pointed at him.

"You! What the hell are you doing here?" Bane just smirked and shoot Ahsoka with a stun gun, knocking her unconscious. His eyes widened as he took a step forward. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Killing two birds with one stone. This baby will never see the light of day and neither will she." Anakin stepped forward and ignited his lightsaber.

"If you touch her, I won't hesitate on killing you." Cardek held his head down as he clenched his fists so tightly he drew his own blood. He pulled out his lightsaber and ignited the blue beam. He chuckled darkly.

"You know...you really piss me off!" He suddenly threw his hand out, using the Force to throw Bane against the wall. He charged at Bane. Bane threw a thermal detenator at him. He used the Force to throw it out the hangar where it exploded. "You hurt, Ahsoka, you son of a bitch! I'm going to make you pay!" He swiped at Bane. Ahsoka woke up and spoke weakly.

"Cardek..." He stopped mid-swing, and looked at her in shock.

"Ahsoka..."

"Don't... he's not worth it." Anakin and Plo helped her to her feet. "He's not worth is, Cardek."

Bane slowly took out a blaster, but Ahsoka used the Force to knock it out of his hand and pinned him against the wall. He glared at Bane with rage, but managed to keep it in.

"Why the hell did you show up here, Bane? There was no way you were going to get out if you tried this, and you know that!"

"That is none of your concern. This is between me and her." Ahsoka pushed him against the wall more.

"I want nothing to do with you." Cardek spoke darkly.

"She's right..." He walked right up to Bane and glared at him with a fierce hatred. "She wants nothing to do with you, and after what you've done to her...you are damn sure lucky I don't kill you here and now!"

"I've done nothing to her. Not recently anyway." He snapped and began to Force choke Bane.

"You son of a bitch! You are going to suffer for what you've done!" Mace spoke up.

"Cardek! Stop this now!" Ahsoka stepped forward.

"Cardek, he isn't worth it! Just stop!" He was seething with rage, but Ahsoka's voice slowly calmed him down. He eventually released his Force choke, and breathed heavily as he glared at Bane. Bane dropped and started breathing heavily. Plo and Mace put handcuffs on his wrists and led him away. Ahsoka walked up to Cardek. "Cardek, are you okay?"

"I hate him...I hate him so much..."

"Cardek, baby, look at me. You need to calm down."

"I want to...but I can't...the sight of him...the mere thought of him...it makes my blood boil...I never was good at controlling my emotions, but I hate that monster with a furious passion..." She grabbed his face and forced him to look in her eyes.

"Cardek, it's okay. He's going to jail. I know you hate him, but you really need to calm down." He looked deep into her ocean blue eyes, and slowly regained his bearings.

"I...I need some time to think. About this whole thing." She nodded.

"I understand. You go calm down. I'm going to the medical ward." He nodded.

"See ya, Ahsoka." He whispered to her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She left for the medical ward. As she left, he leaned against the wall, his hand on his forehead, breathing out an exasperated sigh.

"What a day..."

"Yeah, you and Ahsoka have had a confusing and emotional day." He jumped in surprise.

"AAAH! Anakin! Damn it, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry. You okay?" He sighed.

"No. I completely snapped back there. I was actually going to kill him. I really felt the dark side having a grip on me at that moment."

"I know what that feels like. It's hard to escape it's grip."

"I hate him Anakin...I know I'm not supposed to...but I hate Bane...I hate him for what he's done to Ahsoka, how's he hurt her. Ahsoka really wants me to calm down and not be angry, but I can't control my emotions over this matter..."

"I know. I was just as angry as you were. I care about Ahsoka a great deal. Seeing this happen to her wasn't easy for me to accept. I wanted to kill Bane just as bad."

"At least you held yourself back...I was about one second away from ending his life...only Ahsoka's voice stopped me from such an act."

"Then that should make it easier for you. Everyone has something to calm them down. You just use Ahsoka to keep yourself calm." He blushed at the words, remembering his earlier adventure with Ahsoka, but hid it well enough so Anakin didn't see it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Does that help?"

"Yeah. It calmed me just enough to let him go."

"Alright. Now that we have that covered, go check on Ahsoka. Force knows she hates being in the medical ward, especially alone."

"Alright." He pushed himself off the wall. "Bye, Anakin."

"See ya."

**The Medical Ward**

Ahsoka laid on the medical ward bed, waiting for the droid. Cardek walked into the room. "Hey, Ahsoka."

"Hey, Cardek. Are you okay now?"

"A little. Anakin talked to me a bit. It was nice to get some things off my chest."

"What kinds of things?"

"How much I hated Bane, how close I was to killing him..." He lowered his head in shame. "How I felt the dark side take a hold of me..."

"Cardek, come here." He walked over to the side of the bed. "Cardek, no one is perfect. Every now and then, everyone feels that Dark Side take hold of them, even me. That doesn't make you a bad person. That just makes you you."

"I just have all this hatred and anger for Bane...I just don't know what to do with it. Everytime I get rid of it...he finds a way to reignite even stronger than before. And everytime, I can feel the dark side getting stronger and stronger in me. It's actually scaring me." Ahsoka tried to change the subjuct.

"Would you like to see the baby?" He looked at her.

"See it? What do you mean?"

"The droid was going to do an ultrasound to make sure that baby's okay."

"S-Sure...I would love to see it. Hopefully, the baby will be a lovely Togruta like her mother."

"First of all, we won't be able to see it that well. Second, how do you know it'll be a girl?"

"Just wishful thinking."

"So, you wouldn't want it to be a boy?"

"I would also love it to be a boy. If it is, maybe he'll grow up to be like me." She chuckled.

"I doubt that." The droid came in.

"Are you ready to see your baby?"

"Yes." The droid lifted her shirt. He turned to droid.

"Will this hurt her?"

"No. Pregnant women are to have an ultrasound once every trimester. It is completely painless." He applied the gel to her stomach. Ahsoka shivered.

"That's cold." He smirked.

"I'm sure it is, Ahsoka. I'll make sure your warm afterwards." She glared at him with a smile. The droid took out a device and rubbed the gel around. He turned on a screen. Cardek looked at the screen. The droid moved the device around. The screen showed a small fetus that twitched every now and then.

"There is the baby." Ahsoka smiled.

"Cardek."

"It's...beautiful." The droid pressed a button that played a thumping sound. "What's that?"

"That is her heartbeat. Here is the baby's." He pressed another button that played that exact same beat. Cardek was in awe.

"...Wow..."

"Our heartbeats match."

"It's...amazing."

"It's amazing seeing life before it enters the world, isn't it?"

"Yeah...it is." He softly entwined their hands. The droid moved the device over.

"This is interesting." He turned to the droid.

"What is?"

"There appears to be another head."

"What?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ma'am, it appears that you are carrying twins." Ahsoka's eyes widened. Cardek was in shock.

"Twins? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Twins? I can't handle twins."

"I thought there was only going to be one child. This is...this is quite a shock."

"Ya think? How are we going to raise twins?"

"I don't know...but we'll figure it out." He tightened his grip of her hand caringly.

"Now, I'm really scared."

"I know Ahsoka." He kneeled down and cradled her head against his chest. "I know..."

"What are we going to do, Cardek?"

"I don't know...but we'll figure something out." He caressed her head softly. "We'll figure something out..."


	8. Confronting Bane

After they left the medical ward, Ahsoka and Cardek were walking down the halls of the temple, heading to Anakin's room to tell him about the twins.

"How do you think he'll take it?"

"Who knows. It's hard to predict what he'll do next, let alone how he'll react."

"I just hope he doesn't freak out. That's my job." He chuckled.

"Yeah, it sure is."

"Hey, I'm the one who has to give birth to them in seven months. I have every right to freak out."

"That certainly is true. That is not going to be a pleasant day for either of us..."

"What are you worried about? I'm going to be the one pushing out two eight pound babies out of my vag."

"But I'm going to have my arm and hand probably squeezed and ripped out and hurt by you as you scream obscenities at me. Trust me, I've heard that happen to other me before."

"What am I going to scream at you? You're not the one that got me pregnant."

"Trust me, you'll find a reason. You're going to need an outlet for the pain, and since I'm going to be closest to you, you're going to direct it at me. You'll find something to scream at me about."

"Sure I will."

"You're going to find it out the hard way, I guess." He saw Anakin. "There he is."

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Alright." He approached them.

"Hey there, love birds." Cardek lightly blushed.

"What's the suppose to mean?"

"Did you forget I'm the one that put you two together?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Never mind. How'd it go in the medical ward? Is the baby okay?"

"...There's a complication with the pregnancy now."

"What happened? Did you have a miscarriage?"

"No. I didn't have a miscarriage."

"Then what's wrong?"

"She's carrying twins." His eyes widened.

"Twins? Are you kidding me?"

"Unforunately, no. The medical droid confirmed it."

"Ahsoka, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Master. With Cardek's help, I'll get through this."

"I'll help too. You guys are just teenagers. You can't raise twins on your own."

"Thanks, Master Anakin. We appreciate it."

"It's nothing. You're my Padawan and I want to help as much as I can."

"Thank you."

"So, what happens now?"

"Well, for the future, we're just going to have to get through this together. But for now, I gotta go. I have something I need to deal with."

"Cardek, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I will. This is just something I need to do. Don't worry. I'll be back in a bit."

"Alright. Just don't do something you're going to regret."

"Don't worry, I won't. I'll see you later." He walked away."Time to pay Bane a little visit." He headed back to the hangar, took a speeder, and flew to the jail where Bane was being kept in.

"Hey kid. What brings you here?" He jumped out of the speeder.

"Where's Bane being held?"

"Level eight."

"Thanks." He walked into the jail and proceeded through the levels until he arrived at Bane's cell. Bane looked up and saw him. Cardek narrowed his eyes. "Bane."

"What do you want, kid?"

"Have you already forgotten my name?"

"How can I forget your name, Cardek? Ahsoka always talks about you."

"Don't you dare speak her name! You don't have the right! And what do you mean she always talked about me?"

"What part of that do you not understand? She always talked about you."

"I know that, you sarcastic bastard! But why talk about me to you?"

"Because I'm her man. She talks to me." He punched the wall hard.

"You are NOT her man! Ahsoka told me what was going on between you two, and I knew you were a piece of trash, but this is a new low, even for you!"

"Really? And what did I do that was so low?"

"You abandoned your own child! And to add to that, you tried to hurt Ahsoka and an unborn baby for whatever reason I don't know! You are without a doubt the most sorry piece of filth and trash I have ever known!"

"I don't want the kid. Ahsoka left because she wanted to keep it. That baby took her from me." He slammed his hands against the cell.

"If you acutally cared for Ahsoka, you would've toughed it out and helped her with the baby! But no, you have to be a selfish piece of crap! Which is why I'm going to be the father of these twins! Maybe with my guidance, they won't turn out to be shit like you!"

"Did you just say twins?"

"Yeah, but you don't care of course."

"You think I don't care about Ahsoka?" He glared daggers at him.

"If you actually cared, you would take this child as yours at least for HER! I came here for one reason, and that was to confront you about this whole thing! And now that I know your exactly what I thought you were and more, let me tell you this. You may escape from jail, but every time you do, I will hunt you down, beat the holy shit out of you, and then drag you back into this jail! And that is a guarantee! The only thing that will keep me from killing you is that Ahsoka doesn't think your worth it!"

"When I break out of here, I'll be waiting for you to find me. And if you do, I will kill you." He clenched his fist as he trembled angrily. He suddenly got an idea, and smirked, chuckling darkly. "What are you chuckling at?"

"I'm so going to regret this, but it'll be worth seeing your expression. I have a little secret...and I feel like sharing it with you."

"What?" He kneeled down to his face, smirking darkly.

"A few days ago, I found Ahsoka crying in her room. Probably because you decided to abandon the babies. And being the caring friend I was, I comforted her as best I can. And from there..." He flashed a wicked grin. "...things got a little heated."

"What the hell are you talking about?" His grin became maniacal.

"Me and Ahsoka are lovers now. That's right. Your actions drove her into my arms. I always thought she never felt for me, but it turns we both felt so much for one another, just couldn't tell each other about it. I've had sex with her twice already, and I'm already a better lover than you in every concievable way. She told me so herself. Force, she sounds so sexy when she screams my name." Anger boiled in Bane. "Her curves so amazing, her skin soft as velvet, her breasts so delectable, and she tastes like honey..."

"Shut up! You have no right to talk about her that way." He cackled.

"Oh I do have the right, because unlike you, I actually care for her! I care about how she feels, what she wants, and I will be by her side no matter what! And she is so tight, I get chills every time I enter her..."

"Stop it!"

"I'm better at pleasing Ahsoka than you are, Bane. And those were only my first two times! How sad is that? Heh, she even liked the angry sex we had before capturing you. She even said we should do it more often."

"You're lying! Ahsoka hates angry sex!"

"Oh, I'm speaking the truth. You can even see it my eyes and tone, I tell the truth. She willingly offered herself to me to take out my anger on. I didn't want to do it at first, but she really insisteed. In the end, we both thoroughly enjoyed it. Such an experience. She didn't even mind me biting her!"

"You say you care about her. Why take your anger out on her?"

"Didn't you hear me? I didn't want to. I was going to take it out on you, but then she offered herself to me. I protested, but like I said, she insisted. She really didn't want to see me angry, and she cared for me that much, she was willing to give her body to me to do so."

"Even I wouldn't go that low. Whether she wanted me to or not, I would never take my anger out on her in a way that would hurt her."

"You just don't understand. Even while I was doing it, I was careful the whole time not to hurt her too much. Even when I was thrusting into her, I stopped when it became too much for her. I even wanted to stop at one point, but she didn't want to. Heh, I guess I can't refuse her. Eventually...we found a position that really, REALLY pleased us both! In the end, she enjoyed the angry sex a lot. Even said she was going to piss me off some more to get some!"

"You're bluffing." He smirked deviously.

"Am I? Believe me, Bane, every...word...I say...is the TRUTH! Look into my eyes, and you'll see that."

"You actually believe she loves you."

"Oh, I do. And now you'll probably go on some rant saying "No she doesn't. You're just some guy she's with because you were there when she was sad." I asked her that myself, and she told me that I wasn't and that she loved me, and I could tell then and there that she truly meant every word! Just accept the fact I'm a better lover than you, Bane...in every category. A grown bounty hunter, outdone by a teenager in the sex daprtment." He mocked him. "How sad..."

"Ahsoka may love the sex, but she doesn't love you." He waved his finger in front of his face shaking his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're never going to accept the reality, are you? Well, you're going to have believe this! Ahsoka HATES you now! And if you dare kill those babies before or after they're born, she's going to hate your even more! The moment you decided to abandon those twins was the moment you lost her forever!" He smirked evilly. "But then again...what else would you expect from a bounty hunter?" Bane leaned forward.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but Ahsoka can be a sex addict. She wants to have sex when she's happy, when she's frustrated, and especially when she's upset. She uses sex to solve her problems. When you found her in her room, she was crying. She said she loves you because she knew you would want to have sex with her. She's using you for sex and for someone to take care of her twins. She doesn't love you. She loves what you give her in bed." He narrowed his eyes, but then realized something and smirked.

"You know...I probably would believe you...seeing as how much she loves me in bed. But before we even had sex...remember the day you found us at the races? Well, we were on our way to the temple. She asked me if I liked her, and, thinking it was better off if she didn't know, I told her no. She got stubborn though, and then out of nowhere kissed me! That's right, she kissed me! When I kissed her back, she didn't shy away, or pull back, but she deepened the kiss! I put into account she was just trying to get the truth out of me at first, but if that was true, then she wouldn't have kept on kissing me! So here's the deal: Ahsoka loves me! And even if she doesn't, I can still take pleasure in the fact that she now hates you! Forever and ever, I might add!" Bane saw there was no use use in arguing with him and leaned back.

"You believe what you want, but I know the truth and so does she. If you want to let her use you, be my guest, but just know I was her first and only love." Cardek chuckled darkly and his eyes turned yellow.

"I hate you Bane! I know it's wrong, but I hate you with every fiber of my being! You have brought out the darkest side of me that I didn't even know existed within me! I hate you for being a scumbag bounty hunter, I hate you for being a soulless bastard by adandoning your unborn children, AND I HATE YOU FOR HURTING AHSOKA AND MAKING HER CRY! When you escape, you and me, one on one, straight-up, face to face. I don't care where, you just give me a sign! And if you have the guts to go through with it, YOU BETTER DAMN HOPE I DON"T CHOP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!"

"Cardek!" His body froze still, his eyes went back to their emerald green. He slowly turned his head to see Ahsoka.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I figured you would be here. What are you doing? I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you around him." He turned his head away in shame.

"I had to confront Bane. It was gnawing at me like crazy. I needed to face him, and tell him how I feel about him. I knew the risks...but I felt they were worth it. Maybe to get some closure, I don't know."

"Telling him about our sex life is getting closure? Cardek, what is wrong with you?" He lowered his head, unable to look at her.

"I...I just lost control. He just made me so angry...with how he said he cared about you...and saying he didn't want the baby. It felt like total ass! I wanted to hurt him, and then I thought...if I couldn't hurt him physically...I could do it by telling him things that would get his blood boiling...that would make him jealous and angry...I'm such an ass. I can understand if you hate me right now." She lifted his chin and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"I don't hate you, Cardek, but I don't like that you went behind my back with this. Bane has nothing to do with us anymore. Can't you just accept that and be happy?"

"I want to...but face it, he's going to get out sooner or later. You said so yourself that he escaped jail so many times. What would make this time different?"

"Because he hasn't tried yet. You're only endangering yourself by doing this."

"She's right, you know. I could've easily killed you and no one would know."

"You're underestimating me, Bane. My family has been through generations of wars, and I'm much stronger than you think I am." He turned to Ahsoka. "And do you love me, Ahsoka?"

"Why would you ask me that? Of course I love you."

"I believe that, but Bane says otherwise." He glared at Bane. "He says that you're only with me because I'm great in bed. That I was there when you were crying, and you love me only for the sex." He turned back to Ahsoka.

"Why would you listen to anything he says? I love you for you, not because of how great you are in bed."

"I never believed him. I know you love me for who I am. I just felt the need to tell you what that dick said."

"Convincing isn't she? Soon enough, you'll see the truth." She turned to him.

"You know what? I'm just about sick and tired of your nasty attitude. All you do is tell lies and cheat. Yeah, I know about you and that little skank and you have the nerve to call me a cheater, but I thank you. Thank you for opening my eyes to see how you really are and if you hadn't have been such a horrible man to me, I wouldn't know what a real one feels like."

"...I love it when you get angry, especially at Bane. You look so damn sexy." She turned to him.

"I thought you thought I looked sexy all the time."

"You two make me sick." He turned to Bane with a glare.

"Ah shut up!" He turned back to Ahsoka. "You do look sexy all the time..." He stood up and pressed himself against her. "...but seeing you so angry and dominant at Bane just turns me on."

"I never knew how easily you're turned on."

"It's quite easy when you have such a smoking hot girlfriend like you."

"You're making me really horny right now."

"Okay, if you two are going to act like this, you might as well leave." He turned to Bane with a glare.

"You're lucky we don't have sex right here in front of you. I bet that would suck to watch."

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea. Make him suffer more. What do you think?" He turned to her suprised, but then gave a devious smirk.

"Did I mention how much I love you?"

"Hmm, you could mention it more... in other ways." He glanced at Bane, and then back to Ahsoka.

"With pleasure." He kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her until her back hit the wall. He explored her mouth eagerly as one of his hands stroked her side eagerly. She ran her fingers through his hair. He traced sensual cirlces around her stomach with his hand. She moaned at his touch.

"You two seriously aren't about to do this." Cardek pulled away and then smirked at Bane.

"Try us."

"If you want to know how to really please a girl, just watch." Cardek began to kiss and suck her neck. Ahsoka smiled and moaned as while biting her lip.

"This is ridiculous." Cardek licked up and down her neck, slipping a hand up into her shirt. Ahsoka parted her lips as another moan escaped them. He suddenly sucked on her neck, his hand reaching her breast and slowly gropped them. "You two seriously need to stop."

Unknown to them, Bane was getting turned on by Ahsoka's moans. Cardek pulled away from her neck and once again kissed her hard, massaging her breast even more. She moaned against the kiss and ran her hand under his shirt. He groaned as well and began to pull and tug at her nipple. She whimpered in pleasure as she felt herself getting wet. He pulled away and began to pull her shirt over her head. Once it was off, she reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Bane grunted low enough so they couldn't hear. Cardek threw her shirt to the floor and kissed her breast. She moaned at the feel of his lips on her breast. He planted kisses all over her breast, then began to suck on her nipple. She tilted her head to the side and moaned.

"Cardek." He massaged her other breast with his hand as he began to swirl his tongue hungrily around her nipple. She bit her lip to hold back a moan. She squeezed her legs together as she feels herself getting wetter. He continued his actions while his free hand ran down her body, and began to brush her inner thighs. Bane was angry and turned for he knew what was going to happen next. Cardek pulled away and took his shirt off, and after disposing it, grabbd the hem of her pants. She loosened her legs so he could remove them. He pulled them down her legs, and then threw them to the side. Bane gripped his seat as he saw her naked form.

"No matter how many times I see you like this, I never get tired of you in all your glory..." He kneeled down and licked her womanhood.

_"Neither do I." _Bane thought. Ahsoka gasped and moaned. Turned on by her constant moans, he buried himself between her legs and began to vigorously eat her out. She released a loud moan.

"Cardek!" He swirled his tongue around her womanhood as he slowly rubbed his hands around her inner thighs. Her eyes rolled back and she moaned and groaned. Bane was slowly getting a boner. Cardek inserted his tongue into her and began to taste her insides, his hands sensually roaming about her body. She almost screamed from his actions. His hands find her breasts and he began to massage them, slowly thrusting his tongue in and out of her. She grinded her hips against him. He grinded his face into her in response, quickening the pace of his tongue thrusting. "Cardek! I'm close!"

He thrusted his tongue as fast as he could in and out of her, one of his hands coming down and rubbing her clit as well. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him deeper inside her. He took this well as he began to eat her out as hard and fast as he possibly could, waiting for her to come. With a loud scream, she came hard. He swallowed all of her juice, enjoying her taste. She was breathing heavily as her body trembled. He looked up at her.

"So how was I?"

"Still better than him." She smirked deviously at Bane. He rolled his eyes. Cardek smirked at Bane.

"Did you enjoy watching that? Because it's only going to get better." He turned to Ahsoka. "I think it's your turn to pleasure me."

"Good luck with that. She doesn't give blow jobs." His smirked grew wider.

"Would you like to give me some pleasure, my dear Ahsoka?" She looked at Bane, then back at Cardek with a smirk.

"I guess for you, I can make an exception." He spoke in a sexy voice.

"Why thank you, my love." She smiled and kissed him as she unbuckled his pants. He pulled his pants down and threw them away, his member free from its bind. Without breaking the kiss, she slowly started stroking him. He moaned against the kiss. She picked up her pace. He pulled away as he threw his head back in pleasure, then turned to Bane with a smirk. "Well, Bane, what do you think of my package, and what Ahsoka is doing to it?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. Ahsoka glared at him, then looked to Cardek.

"Looks like I need to step up my game." He turned to Ahsoka with his smirk.

"Oh please do." She got on her knees and took him in her mouth. He gasped loudly as his eyes widened. She slowly started to suck on his member. He groaned loudly as his shut his eyes tight. She bobbed her head faster and sucked harder. He started to breathe hecticly as his pleasure rose, his hand gripping the back of her head. She took him deeper, his tip touching the back of her throat. He gasped as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Ahsoka!"

She sucked on him harder and faster. He screamed in pleasure. "AHSOKA!"

She looked up at him with her innocent blue eyes while continuing her actions.

"Damn! Your mouth is so hot and warm! I'm so close!" She took him out of her mouth and into her hand, vigorously jerking him off. She spoke in a low seductive voice.

"Come for me, baby." He screamed as he came all over her hand. "How was that?"

He breathed heavily. "Amazing...Your mouth...was wonderful."

"Glad you liked it." She wiped her hand on her robe. Cardek turned to Bane.

"So what did you think of that?"

"It was amaturish. She didn't even swallow your come." Cardek smirked.

"You may be saying that, but I know that inside, you're pissed that she actually took all of me into her hot mouth." He looked to Ahsoka. "Did you do that for Bane once?" She stood up.

"Never." His smirk grew wider and turned back to Bane.

"Well what do you know? I'm getting things that you never did from Ahsoka. Don't try to hide it, you're pissed, and I know it. And I think it's time to wrap up this show." He turned to Ahsoka. "And I have a new position I want to try, if that's alright with you."

"Of course, baby."

"Then please get on your hands and knees for me." She gave him a kinky smirk and got on her hands and knees. He kneeled behind her and positioned his member at her turned to Bane. "I hope you enjoy what you're going to see."

He slowly inserted himself into her with a groan. She moaned as he got deeper inside her. He fully inserted himself into her, then grabs her hips, and began to thrust in and out of her. She moaned and arched her back. He groaned as he sped up his thrusting.

"Oh! Baby! Yes!"

"Yes! My sweet vixen! Scream for me!" He groaned even louder. She continued to scream as her arms weakened and dropped. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up to his body, pressing himself to her back as he thrusted faster, starting to scream as well.

"Cardek! Ahh!"

"Ahsoka!" He sucked on her neck and kneaded her breasts with his hand. She laid her head on his shoulder while she brought one of his hands down to her center. He took the hint and began to rub her vigorously as he thrusted even faster.

"FUCK YES! CARDEK!" He pulled away from her neck.

"AHSOKA! GODDAMNIT! FUCK!"

"CARDEK! I'M GONNA COME!"

"ME TOO! AHSOKA!"

"OH FUCK!" Her walls tightened around him.

"AH! OH FUCK!" He thrusted as fast and hard as he could.

"CARDEK! I CAN'T... AHHHHHHHHHH!" She came as hard as she could.

"AHSOKA! OH FUCK IT!" He released his seed as hard as he could into her. She screamed as she felt him explode inside her. He emptied his entire load with loud grunts and groans. She was breathing heavily. He dropped his head onto her shoulder, breathing heavily. "Now that...no words can describe that..."

"Now that... we should do more often."

"Indeed..." He planted a loving kiss on her cheek, and then turned to Bane. "So...did you enjoy the show?"

He sat back and said nothing. Ahsoka can see right through Bane and saw a look in his eyes Cardek didn't.

"Hmmmm..." He turned to Ahsoka. "What do you think is going through his mind? You know him better than I do."

She read his mind and was shocked at what she heard. She looked to Cardek. "I... can't tell. I don't see anything."

He narrowed his eyes as he stared at her. "Are you telling the truth? Because I really don't want to be lied to, Ahsoka."

She felt pressured under his stare and heard another thought from Bane. _"If you tell him, I'll only make it worse for you."_

She gripped Cardek's hand in fear. He instantly knew something's up, and held her caringly. He whispered soothingly into her ear. "Ahsoka, I know you're keeping something from me. I know you probably think that not telling me would be best, but I love you, and I wish to share any burden you have, so I can lighten the pain." He grabbed her chin and turned her head to face her. "Don't lie to me, Ahsoka, because if I can't trust you...who can I trust?"

She whispered to him so Bane couldn't hear. "He said... when he gets out of here... he was going to get me back for this."

He frowned as he squeezed her hand. He whispered to her. "I won't let that happen. If he comes anywhere near you, he'll pay. And if he does anything...he'll regret it with his life. I'll protect you. That's a promise."

She looked at Bane and saw the anger in his eyes. Seeing this action, he rubbed the back of her caringly and shot a glare at Bane. Ahsoka got up and started to get dressed.

"I'm going back to the temple."

"You go on." He got his clothes. "I'll be with you in a minute. I want to give a few departing words to Bane."

She finished getting dressed and left. She stood outside the door to hear what they say. He got dressed and turned to Bane.

"You listen and listen good, Bane. I know you're pissed. Don't hide it. You're angry at what you just witnessed. And, quite frankly, you have no one to blame but yourself. You brought this on yourself, from the moment you decided to abandon your children. You got what was coming to you in this form. And I relish the fact that I helped deliver it. But fair warning it..." He walked up to the cell and kneeled to glare at Bane. "When you escape...if you hurt those children or Ahsoka in any way...I will cripple you...I will hurt you...If you want a fight...then pick a fight with me."

"I'll take you up on your offer."

"Good." He stood up. "I'll be waiting for you to escape. Then we can settle this. And I hope you won't be a coward about it and snipe me from the shadows. We can settle it like men, face to face."

"You have to be a man to settle it like one."

"Very funny, but judging by Ahsoka's screams, I am more of a man than you in the sex department."

"It doesn't matter how the sex was with that whore." He narrowed his eyes and speoke in a dangerous tone.

"Don't you dare call her that again. And honestly, I think you're jealous of the fact that I, a simple teenager, am three times better than you at sex. And I think I just proved it. So sad really."

"Don't you have a pregnant whore of a girlfriend to get back to?" He slammed Bane into the wall with the Force.

"Didn't I just say not to call her that again? Sex talk aside, you and I will settle this, face to face! And when that happens, you are going to pay for all you've done! Mark my words." He began to leave. "So until then, rot in that cell for all I care."

Ahsoka saw him as he came out.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?" He was unsurprised by her.

"Not when it comes to someone I hate as much as him. I know it's wrong, and you can chew me out for it later, but for now, let's just get back to the temple."

"Cardek..."

"What?"

"You have to put this Bane incident behind you. I know it's hard for you because of how much you hate him, but you need to. This hate is eating you alive and I'm starting to be afraid of you."

"I know I should, and honestly, I scare myself as well. But you know as well as I do, even if we put this behind us...Bane won't. He'll come after us, and he won't stop until he gets what he wants. That's why...it may come to either us...or him..."

"Can't we cross that bridge when we come to it? I don't want things to get worse right now." He sighed.

"Alright. I'll try to not think anything Bane related for the next few months until he comes after us."

"Thank you. Let's go back to the temple and take a breather."


	9. Bane's Revenge

Two months have passed since the incident with Bane. Ahsoka is almost four months pregnant and she shows. She's been able to keep Cardek's mind off of Bane. She always distracts him with things about the babies, whether it be baby names or things they'll need for when they're born. She was in her second trimester and planned to get her next ultrasound early. She didn't want to know what the babies were going to be just yet. She wanted to be surprised. Even though they were Bane's children, she thought of them as Cardek's. He vowed to be the father of them. He cared about her enough to claim the twins as his own. She loved that about Cardek. He loves her enough to help her raise two children that aren't even for him. She worried about for when it would be time for their birth. She was worried about how much pain she would be in giving birth to them. She also worried about what she should and shouldn't do while pregnant. Despite what the Council said two months earlier, they've sent her and Cardek on supply missions every now and again. Ahsoka was glad to get out of the temple sometimes. She didn't like having nothing to do. She barely found anything to occupy her time when Cardek wasn't around, which was rare. She was in the library researching about Togruta teen pregnancies when Cardek snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Hello Ahsoka." She squealed and slapped him on instinct.

"Oh my gosh, Cardek. I'm sorry." He felles to the ground, holding his stinging cheek.

"Ow! Damn, I wasn't expecting that! I was just trying to surprise you!"

"I am so sorry. My predator instincts got higher since I've been pregnant. I didn't mean to." She helped him up. He stood up, rubbing his cheek.

"It's okay. But damn, you slap hard! I felt like I got hit by a speeder or something."

"I'm sorry, but don't do that. You scared the hell out of me."

"If that's going to happen every time I do, then I won't. So what you doing?"

"Just a little research. I want to be prepared when these babies come."

"Yeah, that's probably best. But what exactly are you researching?"

"Right now, I'm looking up parenting tips for taking care of twins. They say it's best to breast feed that use formula milk. Helps their development." He leaned up to her, stroking her cheek with a naughty grin.

"I wouldn't mind feeding from your breasts." She rolled her eyes with a grin.

"It also says I have to wait six weeks after giving birth before I can have sex." He pouted.

"Six weeks? Now that just sucks."

"You've lasted two months without sex. I'm pretty sure you can last six weeks."

"But I'm withholding sex right now because you're pregnant and it would hurt the babies. Not being able to do it after it ends is just unfair."

"Well, it does say you can have sex while pregnant as long as you find positions that won't hurt the baby." He grinned naughtily.

"Really now? And what positions would those be?"

"I don't know. I didn't look those up."

"Ah come on!"

"What? I don't think about sex 24/7."

"I know. I'm just playing with you, Ahsoka." He embraced her. "The sex is great, but being with you is all that matters to me." She smiled, then smirked.

"You still want me to look up those positions?" He pulled back to look at her, and then smirked as well.

"Well...only if you want to."

"Right now, it matters if you want me to. I can last a while without sex and I know you can't. Yes or no?" He put a finger on chin thoughtfully.

"Well...I guess one session wouldn't hurt. Besides..." He stroked her sides sensually. "How I can live without it when you're so amazing in bed?" She giggled.

"Men, always thinking with their dicks. Let's see what comes up."

"Hey, I don't think with my dick ...most of the time anyway."

"Whatever you say, babe."

"Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to call you babe..." He quickly kissed her cheek when no one else was looking. "And I love you, too."

"I'm just teasing. You know I love you."

"Of course I know. We practically do this every day."

"Except when I have my mood swings and I'm actually pissed off. I really don't like that."

"Yeah, those are not pleasant days for me. Now go check those positions while no one's looking. Force knows what would happen if we get caught."

"Alright. Alright. Keep your pants on." He chuckled.

"Yes dear." She giggled and started typing.

"Sex positions while pregnant. Search." He looked over her shoulder.

"So what do we got?"

"Basically the same three positions we've already done and... Force no."

"What?"

"Anal sex is NOT an option for me."

"Anal sex?" He looked at screen in surprise. "Does it really say that?"

"It says if you're too cautious, anal sex is also a safe alternative. I am not doing that."

"Hey, if you're not for it, then I won't go with it. Though anal sex does sound a little interesting..."

"To you it sounds interesting, to me it sounds painful. I'm not trying that." He shurgged.

"Like I said, if you don't like it, then we won't do it." He leaned his head next to her ear and whispered sexily. "But now that we know which positions to use...how about we...head to your room?" She smirked deviously.

"I like the way you think, Onasi."

"Why thank you, Tano." He took her by the hand. "Let's go."

"Alright. Let me exit out of this. We don't need people seeing that."

"Gotcha." She clicked on the X and stood up.

"Alright. Let's go." He lead her to her room and they both entered. Once inside, he turned to her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"So now that we're alone...how about we get started?" She smiled, then frowned with fear in her eyes. Cardek was confused. "Ahsoka?"

"Bane." Shocked, he instinctively turned around to see Bane sitting on the bed with a blaster in his hand.

"Missed me, love birds?" He placed himself in front of Ahsoka protectively as he pulled out his lightsaber, growling at Bane.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Did you really think you're prison could hold me forever?"

"No, but that doesn't change the fact that we don't want you here! So you either get the fuck out, or I'll force you out!"

"Don't worry. I'll leave... after I have my revenge on you and your slut of a girlfriend."

"Never...ever...call her that! And this revenge of yours...I'm not going to let it happen! I'm going to kick your ass here and now, and there's nothing you can do about it!" He ignited his lightsaber.

"That's what you think." He took out a device and pushed the button. Ahsoka screamed and dropped to the ground, holding her ears. His eyes widened and he dropped to her side.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" Bane shot his stun gun at the distracted Cardek and hit him.

"Cardek!" She still screamed in pain. He fell to the ground, slowly falling unconscious.

"Ahsoka...Damn you..Bane." He passed out. Bane pushed the button again. Ahsoka let out a relieved sigh and turned to Cardek and started shaking him.

"Cardek! Cardek! Wake up!"

"Don't worry. He'll be up soon, but first..." He grabbed her and put Force binders on her. She struggled in his grip to no avail. After the binders were on, he threw her on the bed. He went and put Force binders on Cardek.

"What do you want, Bane? Why are you doing this?" He leaned Cardek against the wall.

"You'll see." Cardek slowly came to as he opened his eyes. He tried to move but realized the binders that were on him.

"What the...? Bane, what did you do?"

"Nothing yet. Just waiting for you to wake up." He struggled in binders to no avail.

"What did you do to Ahsoka with that device? And what are these things?"

"They're Force binders. Try to use the Force in anyway and they shock you. This little device releases a sound that only Togrutas can hear. Drives them insane." He growled.

"You bastard..." Bane smirked deviously.

"If you think that makes me a bastard, you ain't seen nothing yet."

"What are you planning, Bane?"

"Just watch. I'm sure you'll hate it." He pushed Ahsoka on her back with one hand and grabbed her breast with the other. She squeaked in pain. Cardek was in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Bane smirked at his reaction, then ripped off Ahsoka's shirt. The realization set in. "You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me, kid." He ripped off her bra and sucked hard on her nipple. She held back a painful squeal. Cardek thrashed about in his binders.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Bane lifted his head.

"Why should I? You two had sex in front of me. Now it's my turn to have sex with your girlfriend in front of you." He pinched her nipple hard. She screamed in pain.

"You fucking deserved it! This is not right! You're hurting her, can't you see that?"

"That's the point. That's why they call it rape." Anger swelled up in him.

"You son of a bitch! You absolute piece of galactic trash!" Bane smirked and went back to Ahsoka's breasts. He sucked as hard as he could on them. Ahsoka bit her lip trying not to scream causing tears to fall from her eyes. Cardek struggled to break his binders, but to no avail. "Dammmit!"

Bane moved from her breasts and started to rip off her pants. Desperate, Cardek tried to use the Force, but got shocked. "This can't be happening!"

"Oh, it's happening." He removed Ahsoka's pants and threw them to the side. Ahsoka clentched her legs closed.

"Please. Don't do this."

"I have no sympathy for you anymore. You mean nothing to me now." He unbuckled his pants and threw them to the side and thrusted into her hard. She screamed out in pain. Cardek screamed out in rage.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Bane started thrusting in and out of her fast and hard. Cardek started to thrash about in his binders, anger and hate flooding his system like never before. "STOP IT! FUCKING STOP IT, BANE! AHSOKA!"

As Cardek got angrier, Bane went faster. Ahsoka cried out in pain. "CARDEK! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!"

"BANE! STOP! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!" His eyes turned a dangerous yellow as he continued to try and break his binds. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME? YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!

After a few more thrusts, Bane came inside her. Cardek snapped, and with a might roar, the Force began to rage around him. The binders shocked him, but he ignored him as he struggled against his binds. With a scream of rage and with the help of the Force, he broke out of his binds, seething with hate. "BANE!"

Bane took out his blaster and shot at him. He ducked in time to avoid the shot and then tackled Bane off of Ahsoka and barreled him through the door and down to the ground and beganas to pound on him mercilessly. Bane kicked him off of him, stood up and started shooting again. He rolled away to dodge shots and then called his lightsaber to him with the Force in time to deflect any more shots. Bane kept shooting until one of the blocked shots hit him in the arm. He dropped the blaster. Cardek pushed Bane against the wall and pinned him there.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU HEAR ME? I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS SLOW AND PAINFUL FOR YOU!" He began to punch and kick Bane mercilessly with rage and anger coursing through him.

"Cardek!" Too consumed with rage to hear here, he continued his beating of Bane. "CARDEK!"

He momentarily stopped, his bloody fist raised in the air. He turned his head to Ahsoka, his eyes yellow as he breathes heavily. "You need to calm down. Get these off me."

He looked at her for a few moments before kicking Bane in the head and leaving him on the ground. He went over to Ahsoka and unhooked her binds, his eyes a Sith yellow the whole time. She rubbed her wrists. "Cardek, you're out of control. This needs to stop."

"He raped you...He fucking raped you in front of me...and you want me to calm down?"

"Cardek, your anger is out of control in general. This is unacceptable. I can't be with you if you're like this."

"I couldn't do a damn thing...he raped you, and all I could do was watch...I...I hate him..." Tears fell from his eyes, his eyes slowly turning back to their emerald green. He fell to his knees, laying his head on the bed, sobbing. "I hate him, Ahsoka. I hate him. How can you be so calm after what he did?"

"Two reasons: one, I'm better at controling my emotions. Two, I'm used to the abuse. You can't..." He snapped head up with tears and puffy red eyes.

"I CAN'T WHAT, AHSOKA? I CAN'T GET ANGRY WITH THE FACT THAT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE WAS JUST RAPED IN FRONT OF MY EYES AND I COUDN'T DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT? THAT BASTARD DESERVED WHAT I DID TO HIM! BANE DESERVES TO DIE! HE...he..." He broke down into more tears. Ahsoka started tearing up as well.

"Cardek, I'm trying to help you. You don't have to yell at me."

"I don't want to yell at you...I love you...which is why I'm like this. I wanted to protect you, I wanted to save you from Bane...and I couldn't even do that...Bane took pleasure in your pain and my anger...how can I forgive him for that?" He placed his head on her lap, sobbing like crazy. "I love you, Ahsoka...I love you..." She stroked his hair.

"I love you too, Cardek, and I don't want to lose you to the Dark Side. You won't be able to save me from everything. You won't always be able to save me from Bane, from all danger, or if I die in childbirth. There are some things you can't prevent."

"But to see you scream in pain...wanting me to stop it..it broke my heart...I could have broken out sooner...I could have done something...Just when I think I can't hate Bane anymore...he goes and does this...I'm scared Ahsoka...I'm scared."

"I know, baby. I'm scared too. I think you need to see Master Yoda about this. He's helped me with my anger problems. He can help you too." He was shivering a bit.

"A-alright. I hope so...What about Bane?"

"Don't worry about him. I'll comm my master to come get him. In the meantime, I want you to go talk to Master Yoda. I'll stay here until my master comes." He wiped away his tears.

"Alright..." He stood up and gave her a slow, loving kiss. "I love you, Ahsoka...Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't. Go." He nodded and walked out of the room. he sends a glare at Bane's unconscsious form before heading to Yoda's meditation room. Once there, he knocked on the door.

"Master Yoda?"

"Come in, you may, Padawan Onasi." He entered room, and sat across from Yoda.

"I need guidance, Master Yoda. I need help."

"With what, do you need help?"

"My emotions...my anger...I have developed an immense hatred for Bane and it just seems to keep growing no matter whay I do...I can't control it, and it's scaring me."

"Hate, you do not feel. Fear, you do not feel. Something else, there is, confusing you. An attachment, perhaps, for Padawan Tano." His snapped head up in shock.

"W-what do you mean?"

"The incident with her and Bane, angers you, does it not?" He clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes...she...she means so much to me...she's my...best friend...and when I heard Bane raped her...anger immediately filled me...and what just happened only fueled that anger..."

"Hatred and anger towards, confused with love for another, it can be."

"Master Yoda..." He trembled. "Bane escaped from jail...then he bound both me and Ahsoka in her room...and then...he raped her...and forced me to watch...I never felt anger like I did in my whole life..." He clenched his fist as tears ran down his face. "When I broke from my binds, my anger consumed me...I beat him to a bloody pulp...I let the Dark Side control me...Ahsoka kept me from killing Bane then and there, but...I'm scared." He broke down. "I'm scared of what I'm becoming."

"Being consumed by the Dark Side, you are. Too late to stop it, it is not."

"Then tell me how! I can't control my emotions on my own! They're out of control! Only you can help me stop this! Bane keeps angering me and pushing me to the Dark Side, and I can't stop the hate, the anger...help me..."

"If wish to stray from the Dark Side, you do, let go of your attachments, you must. Let go of Padawan Tano, you must."

"But how can I...I mean...I...I..."

"Hard, it is, to let go of those we care about most. Break your attachment from her, you must or you will fall to the Dark Side." He buried his face into his hands.

"I...Dammmit...what if I can't do it? I don't want to become a monster."

"Time, it will take. Help, meditation does. Let her go, you must." He dropped his hands down with a sad look on his face.

"It's a confusing thing, isn't it? Love, I mean? It's good, yet it's bad..."

"Love, good, it can be. Bad, it can also be. Love, makes us choose between life and death, it can. Make us choose our alliances, it can. Love, lead us to the Dark Side, it can." He sighed.

"Love...One emotion...so much damage..." He looked up to Yoda. "I'll try to break my attachment to Ahsoka. I would like to come here for meditation sessions with you some times to help accomplish that."

"Allow that, I will. For now, check on her you must. If raped she has been again, vunerable and fragile, she must be. Go to her."

"Understood." He stood up and bowed to Yoda. He turned to leave, but stopped."One more question, Master Yoda. *turns his head back to Yoda* Can you still love someone...even if you let go of your attachment to them?"

"Love always leads to attachment."

"...I understand. Thank you, Master Yoda." He walked out of the room and back up to Ahsoka's room, and slowly walked in. Ahsoka saw him and stood up.

"Hey."

"Hey...We need to talk, Ahsoka."

"What about?"

"Master Yoda said I'm falling to the Dark Side, but that I can still stop it. But there's only way to do that...and that is let go of my attachment of you."

"Oh." She sat back down. "I should've seen this coming."

"Yeah. And Master Yoda said that...love leads to attachment. And I think what he asks spells it out for itself..."

"So, basically, we're breaking up?"

"We have two option before us: We can either keep going with being lovers in secret and in happiness, all the while risking my dissension into the dark side, or we can end what's between us, saving me from the Dark Side and from being a monster, but losing the happiness and love we have...What do you want, Ahsoka?"

"I...I don't know. I want to be with you, but I don't want to be the reason you turn to the Dark Side. This is a difficult decision."

"I know..." He walkrf over to the bed and sat down. "And I don't trust myself to make the right decision. I'm too ruled by my emotions right now...I'm too confused. I can't make the best decision for us, which I'm entrusting you with it. And no matter what decision you make, I will always love you no matter what." She sighed as tears fell from her eyes.

"Cardek, I...I can't. I'm so confused and I'm scared."

"Me too, Ahsoka..." He lightly grasped her hands with his. "Me too..."


	10. Pregnancy Talk

Ahsoka needed some time. She needed to be alone to think. She loves Cardek and wants to be with him, but doesn't want to risk him falling to the Dark Side because of her. She stayed up most of the night contemplating this until she finally came to a decision. It was the middle of the night, but this couldn't wait. She had to tell him now. She went to his room and walked in to see him asleep. She walked over to his bed and kneeled next to him and gently shook him.

"Cardek. Cardek, wake up." He stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Ahsoka? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. We need to talk. It can't wait." He sat up.

"What is it?"

"It's about what happened eariler. I've thought about this for a long time and I've come to a decision."

"What?"

"I love you and I want to be with you, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't want to risk you having anymore attachments."

"Ahsoka, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that... it's probably best... if you weren't around for the twins." He was shocked.

"What? Why would you even say that? What would..."

"Cardek, I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want you to take care of the twins by yourself. You're only sixteen and barely can take care of yourself. Ahsoka, I'm not abandoning the twins like Bane did."

"I don't know what else to do about this. It's almost impossible for you to break your attachment from me. I'm trying to prevent two more from happening."

"Ahsoka, come here." He pulled her into his lap and rubbed her belly. He was silent for a moment, then he spoke. "Ahsoka, you are carrying two wonderful children that will have bright futures. I know you'll be a great mother, but you can't care for them on your own. I want to help you raise them because I love you and I don't want your angel children to be devils like their father. Don't push me away because you're afraid for me. Don't be."

"I don't know what else to do."

"Whatever it is, we'll figure it out together. We'll do this together." She looked in his eyes with tears in hers. She kissed him. He kissed her back. They broke apart after a while.

"Promise me you won't turn. Promise you won't leave me."

"I promise, Ahsoka. I'll never do anything to hurt you." She kissed him again and pushed him on the bed. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"Make love to me, Cardek." He nodded and stroked her cheek.

"If that is what you want."

"Yes. It is"

"Alright then." He leaned up to kiss her again. She kissed him back. He deepened the kiss as his hand reached to the back of her head. Finding it uncomfortable on her stomach, Ahsoka flipped them so that he was on top of her. He pulled away with a smirk. "So you want me to be the dominant one right now?"

"Well, it is a little uncomfortable for me to be on top with my stomach poking out like this. Plus, I like it when you're in charge."

"Of course, you do." He leaned into her ear and whispered sexily. "After all, I please you best when I'm in charge." She smirked.

"Then, I guess you'll have to be in charge for the next five months. Better make them count."

"Oh, I will." He kissed her passionately. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss. He groaned into the kiss. She smirked against the kiss and slipped her hand under his shirt and rubbed his chest. He groaned a bit louder as he explored her mouth eagerly, rubbing her sides. She moved her hands down to his pants. His hand reached into her shirt and kneaded her breasts. She moaned as she started to pull down his pants. He pulled away and took off his shirt.

"Cardek, I love you and I need you inside me." He took off his pants and threw them to the side.

"This won't hurt the babies, will it?"

"As long as you don't put too much pressure on my stomach."

"Alright." He helped her take off her shirt and her pants. "Any time you want me to stop for the babies, let me know." She nodded.

"I will." He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered, groaning loudly.

"Damn! I forgot how tight you were!" She moaned.

"I forgot how big you were!" He fully entered her, sighing contently.

"I'm in heaven every time we do this."

"Me too." She gridded her hips against him. He groaned at the actions, and slowly began to thrust. She grinded harder. "Cardek. Move faster."

"With pleasure." He sped up his thrusting as he began to suck on one of her breasts.

"Yes. Yes! Oh, Cardek!" Turned on by her screams, he sucked on her nipple, swirling his tongue around it as he thrusted a little faster. "CARDEK! GODDAMNIT!"

He hit her sweet spots and began to hit over and over again, pulling away from her breasts to groan and scream loudly. "OH! CARDEK! I'M GONNA CUM!"

"ME TOO! GODDAMMIT YOU'RE SO TIGHT!"

"CARDEK! TOUCH ME!" He grabbed a breast and massaged it while his other hand reached down and began to rub her womanhood, thrusting as fast as he can the whole time. She screamed louder and louder. He joined in her screaming as he continued hitting her sweet spot over and over, waiting for her release. "CARDEK!"

She came as hard as she could.

"AHSOKA!" He came as hard as he could with her. She breathed heavily as her body shook from both of their releases. He trembled with every heavy breath as he fell to down to her side. She cuddled up closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back caringly. "I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you too." She was silent for a moment. "Cardek?"

"Yes, Ahsoka?"

"You do know after I have the twins we won't be able to do this as much."

"How so?"

"Caring for twins is a lot of work. It's not that easy."

"Yeah, I'm sure it won't be. They're definitely going to take up a lot of our time."

"And most of our energy. Taking care of twins is a fulltime job."

"Yeah...it's definitely going to be hell. Yet somehow...I get the feeling we're going to enjoy it through it all."

"I'll admit parenthood has its perks, but it's not all fun and games."

"No, it won't. But I think...that being a parent...will be the most satisfying feeling in the world."

"I don't know what to think of it. I shouldn't even have to think about this. If I had been more careful, this wouldn't have happened. I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Ahsoka. Yes, you made a mistake, but we all do. There's nothing we can change about it, but what we can do is get through it and make the most of it. I'm sure that when it's over and you'll hold the children in your arms...it'll be the most wonderful experience you've ever had."

"But what if I don't? What if I look at them and see Bane?"

"You won't Ahsoka. He is not their father..." He was silent for a moment. "I am. I will be their father, and even if one of them looks like Bane, I refuse to see him in the babies. They are not him, and I will make sure they never will be."

"Cardek, are you sure you want to do this? Being a teen father isn't as easy as it sounds. I don't want you to regret your decision."

"It probably won't be. Hell, I may even be broken down at some points. But...I've made my decision. I don't want you going through this alone. I love you too much to abandon you or these children like that. They are going to have a father, and I will be just that."

"I wish Bane would've thought like you. He's such a..." She sighed. "I just wish he would've at least cared about the twins."

"What else would you expect from a bounty hunter? They're too carefree, too selfish. They don't want anything holding them down. All they care about is themselves and what they want. Bane is the epitome of that. Still, I hate how he just casually brushed this all aside in your face."

"There was a side that was nothing like that. He actually cared about me. I thought he loved me. When he found out about the twins, he changed."

"I think that's sort of the reaction one gets when there's a unplanned pregnancy in your face. Still, it really doesn't excuse for what he's done. It really shows what he really felt for you. If he truly loved you, he would've helped you through this. I can only guess that the side you saw of him was just a smooth act to get you in bed." She lifted her head and looked at him.

"What are you saying? That I'll get in bed with any guy that smooth talks me?" He stuttered.

"N-no! That's not what I meant! It's..." He sighed. "I meant that Bane liked what he saw in you, but knew that you probably wouldn't go for who he truly was. So he probably created the facade you saw of him to get you, probably observed what you from afar to get your tastes in men. It's all guessing anyway. I know you wouldn't get into bed with just any smooth talker. Bane just simply knows how to play women, I guess. Please forgive me if I said anything wrong."

"Cardek, you have to be careful what you say to me when I'm like this because I will bite your head off in an instant."

"Because of you mood swings?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just not myself."

"It's okay. It's kinda my fault as well. I should've been better with my words."

"I wouldn't expect you to know that would happen. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He kissed her forehead. "It's going to happen at times."

"I know, but I don't want you to think it's your fault." She got an idea. "I think I need to apologize in another way." She slid her hand down his chest. He was surprised.

"You want to go at it again? So soon?"

"That's not completely what I had in mind." She ran her finger up and down his chest. He groaned softly at her touch. She giggled at his reaction as she grabbed him and slowly stroked him. He groaned louder.

"Damn! That feels good..." She moved down to his shaft and stroked him faster. He gasped and groaned even more. She whispered to him low and seductively.

"Tell me what you want, baby."

"I...I want you to take me with your mouth...I want you to make me come as hard as I can."

"Your wish is my command." She took him in her mouth.

"FUCK!" He gripped the bed sheets tightly. She slowly sucked on him, then picked up her pace. He groaned and moaned in pleasure, his hand finding its way to the back of her head. She took as much of him in her mouth as she could, sucking harder. "Damn! Ahsoka, your mouth feels so hot and good!"

He groaned louder. She bobbed her head faster, sucking as hard as she could. "GODDAMN! THAT FEEL SO GOOD!"

She continued her actions even faster. "AHSOKA! I'M SO CLOSE!"

She took him out of her mouth and into her hand, stroking him at an erratic pace. He screamed as he came all over her hand. She chuckled lightly. "Someone's satisfied."

He was breathing heavily. "I sure am. Although, I do wonder why you took me out of your mouth. I was really enjoying your mouth."

"I'm pregnant, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Swallowing my come wouldn't be good for the babies, would it?" She shook her head.

"No. Maybe after I have the twins, I'll try it." He smirked.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy the taste of me."

"Like you enjoy the taste of me?" He blushed with a chuckle.

"Yep. I can't get enough of your taste. It's really delicious." She blushed and looked away from him.

"Cardek..." He leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She looked back at him with a smile. "I love you, Cardek."

He smiles as well. "I love you too, Ahsoka." Her smile faded as her face became serious.

"Cardek, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you think... that I'm doing the right thing by keeping the twins?" He frowned.

"Of course. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Well, I am only sixteen and like you said I can barely take care of myself. I don't think I'll be able to care for them properly."

"Ahsoka...you will. It will be tough, but you will. We can'tjust give them away to anyone. What if the people who taken them in turn out to be abusive, and hurt these children and scar them for life? Or what if the people aren't able to teach them right and they end up like Bane? With us, it may be tough, but we will make sure they have a great life, and that they have the right teachings and morals."

"If the Council were going to make me give up the twins, they would send them to my family on Shili. They'll be able to give them more than I ever could."

"But they can't be a true mother. If they grow up without you, a proper mother, then they will be lost. They'll always be asking where they mommy is, and they'll always be met with silence. Yeah, they could meet you in the future, but we can't let them have a life with no parents. It's too cruel, and no one can take your place." He placed his hand on her stomach. "These children...as parents, it is our duty to give these kids the best lives they can."

"But what if I mess up? I don't know how to take care of a child. Let alone two."

"We will make mistakes, there's no doubt about it. But what we must do is learn from those mistakes, and be the best parents we can. And if you give those children away, you'll regret it for the rest of you life. You'll be always be wondering what if? You'll feel empty, sad, at the loss of your children. They're your babies, and your their mother. It's your duty to take care of them, and I will be there every step of the way as the father." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I just want what's best for my babies." He kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I know, Ahsoka. And I feel this is what's best. We can't just give up just because it will be tough. We can do this, and through it all, it will be worth it in the end. I can feel it." She hugged him.

"I hope you're right." He sighed as he hugged her back.

"Me too, Ahsoka."

"Ooh." She pulled away from him.

"What is it?" She chuckled lightly.

"The babies kicked." His eyes widened.

"Th-They...kicked?"

"They're moving. Look." She put his hand on her stomach. "Do you feel them?"

He felt the kicking through her stomach. "I...I do. It's...It's..." She smiled.

"Amazing?"

"Yeah...It's like...nothing I've ever seen or felt before...It's unreal."

"It's life. Tiny life inside me. I never thought I would feel something like this."

"It's truly a wonderful, unreal experience. It must be surreal for you."

"You could say that. I think as they grow, it'll get more annoying and painful. Especially if one's a boy." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess. But the first time it happens...it's really something special, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. I know they're okay. I know they're still alive. Gives me peace of mind." He leaned his forehead onto hers and softly grabbed her hand.

"I love you, Ahsoka, and I promise to be the best damn father I can be." She chuckled.

"I know you will. You might want to learn to watch your language around them. We don't want them picking up any bad words from their daddy." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I got a pretty foul mouth when I want to. I'll tone it down when they're born."

"I know you'll try." She kissed him. He kissed her back deeply before pulling away with a smile.

"I'll never leave you, Ahsoka. And that's a promise."

"I know you won't. I love you, Cardek. With all my heart."

"I love you too, Ahsoka." He kissed her passionately.


	11. Ahsoka's Birthday

A month has gone by and it's Ahsoka's birthday. Cardek wanted to do something special for her and get her something she'll love. He planned a picnic in the Room of a Thousand Fountains without telling her about it. He also got her the perfect gift. It was a gold locket that had a picture of them when they were kids. Cardek was fixing it up when Ahsoka walked in unannounced.

"Hey, Cardek." He whipped around in a slight panic, hiding the locket behind his back.

"Hey, Ahsoka."

"What were you just messing with?"

"Just...my lightsaber. I need to make sure it's top condition all the time. Never know what might happen." He subtlely slipped the locket into his shirt.

"Okay. Anyway, do you know what today is?" He grew a playful expression on his face.

"Hmmm...Tuesday?"

"No. Don't tell me you forgot." He chuckled.

"Of course I didn't forget. Today's your birthday."

"You remembered." She hugged him. "I thought I would have to kill you." He hugged her back.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't have to. I was only playing with you, Ahsoka. I would never forget your birthday. What kind of boyfriend would I be if did?"

"A horrible one." She pulled away for him. "So, any plans today?"

"Actually yes. But I'm going to need you to follow me."

"Can't you just tell me what it is?"

"And ruin the surprise? I'm sorry, I can't do it. But trust me, you're going to love it." She fake pouted.

"Alright."

"Good. Now close your eyes."

"Okay." She closed her eyes. He took her hand and began to lead her away. "You're not kidnapping me, are you?" He chuckled.

"No. If I was, it would be far more elaborate than this." She giggled.

"Then where are you taking me?"

"Like I said, it's a surprise. But don't worry, we're almost there."

"Alright. You're lucky you're cute."

"I know I am." He suddenly stopped, and with a smile, leaned into Ahsoka's ear and whispered. "Okay, open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and gasped at her sights. "Cardek."

They were in the Room of a Thousands Fountains, and in front of Ahsoka was several candles lit around a large blanket on the ground, and on it was various types of food and some lovely wine as well as a picnic basket. And behind all of this were several large trees, and the orange fountain from their childhood, with more candles floating in the air around it, lighting up the area with a orange glow.

"Cardek, it's beautiful."

"I knew you would like it." He nuzzled into her neck. "I wanted to make your birthday special, and this is what I came up with: a romantic picnic just for you. In front of the fountain from our childhoods." She turned to him with a smile.

"This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you." He smiled back at her.

"Your welcome, Ahsoka. I would do anything for you." He motioned to the picnic. "Well, shall we?"

"Of course." She sat on the blanket. He sat down across from her. He took the wine and poured some into a glass and handed it to her.

"Wine, my dear?"

"I guess one glass couldn't hurt." She took ther glass from him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He poured some wine for himself. "Would you like some food?"

"Yes, please." He grabbed the picnic basket and placed it in between them, and opened it for her. "So, what do we have?"

He pulled out an apple and held it to Ahsoka. "A luscious apple for a luscious girl."

She giggled. "You flatter me too much." She took the apple. He chuckled.

"Of course I do. You deserve every bit of praise from me." He pulled out an apple and took a bite from it.

"I deserve a lot of things, but praise isn't one of them." She took a bite from her apple.

"Ahsoka...you beat yourself up too much. Yeah, you made some mistakes, but like I said, we all do. The important thing is that we learn from them." He leaned into her. "To me, no matter what, you will be a goddess that deserves every form of praise." She smiled at him.

"I love you, Cardek. You always make me feel good about myself when I think of myself as less."He smiled back.

"Well, I can't stand to see you sad, or even thinking bad of yourself. Your an amazing person, Ahsoka, and I will always love you...Oh, I almost forgot! I have one more present for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"You nearly caught me with it earlier when you came in on me unannounced. I worked so hard on this just for you." He pulled the locket out of his shirt, and handed it to Ahsoka. "Happy Birthday, Ahsoka." She smiled.

"A locket. Cardek, I love it."

"Oh, it gets better. Open it up." She opened it and smiled more.

"It's us when we were kids. Cardek, where did you get this picture?"

"Well, I always kept a few pictures of us throughout the years, a way to remember the good old times. I thought that this picture would be the best for this, and it looks like I was right."

"You are too sweet. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her. She kissed him back passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he returned the passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned against the kiss. He began to stroke her tongue with his sensually. She ran her fingers through his hair. He stroked her montrals with his fingers. She moaned against his touch. He pulled away, and smiled at Ahsoka. He grabbed a glass of wine, and took a few sips of it. With wine still visible on his lips, he smirked seductively at Ahsoka and held the glass up to her. "Would my lady like some wine?"

She took the glass and sipped the wine. He calmly watched her, observing the wine passing through her succulent lips and the way her throat moves with the sip. She noticed him watching her and smirked.

"Making sure I don't get drunk?" His smirk grew wider.

"I'm just entranced by the sight of you drinking the wine. It's almost like art."

"Well, I'm not going to be drinking a lot. I have to be careful with that."

"Of course." He took the wine and held it to his lips. "That's why I'm going to cherish every time you do. Seeing the wine pass those succulent lips is really...breathtaking." He took a few more sips.

"Really? How would you react if I did get drunk?" He pulled the glass away and put on a thoughtful face.

"Hmmm...I might panic. I never dealt with a drunk before."

"I have. It is not pleasant."

"I believe you. But let's not talk of these things right now. It's your birthday. We should be having fun." He smirked. "And the wine on your lips is looking very good right now." She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Cardek, I know where you're going with this and it's not happening." He fake pouted.

"Oh, you're no fun."

"I just want to enjoy a nice evening with my boyfriend that doesn't lead to sex for once." He chuckled.

"Well, if that's what you want on your birthday, then your wish is my command."

"Thank you." He planted a soft kiss on her cheek, and then pulled out a sandwich and took a bite of it. "How did you find the time to get all of this together?"

"Trust me, it wasn't easy." He took another bite. "It took me a long time to get all this done. I used whatever time I had that wasn't with you to make all of this starting a month ago. Remember all those excuses I gave you to leave you at some times? Well they were to help prep this place up. Even Anakin helped out a bit. I'm proud to say it came out perfect."

"My master helped you with this? He must really like you now."

"Sort of. He approves of our relationship, but he still doesn't trust me. Heck, if he found out I was having sex with you, he'd probably kill me. But, when I told him of what I wanted to do for your birthday, he easily agreed to help me out. He really wanted you to be happy just as much as I did."

"Well, I'll have to thank him for that. This really is very nice."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I really worked hard on this. All I want is for you to be happy, and it's obvious I achieved that."

"That, you have. You've made me happy since the moment we met."

"Now you're flattering me." He kissed her. "But thanks."

"You know what they say: What goes around, goes around." He put a hand on her cheek.

"These past few months with you...have been the best of my life. For over 10 years, I wanted this, but never thought I would get it. Thanks Ahsoka, for being with me. You deserve all of this."

"You were there for me when I had my heart broken and when I was at my lowest. You've always been there for me, through thick and thin. You've been the best friend I ever had and now, you're the best boyfriend I ever had." He softly grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Ahsoka. I will always be there for you, no matter what."

"I know you will." He hugged her tightly. She hugged him back. He pulled away and grabbed a grapevine and held it to Ahsoka.

"Grapes, my dear?" She smiled and bit a grape from the vine. "How does it taste?"

"Sweet and tangy."

"Just like you." She blushed and giggled. He pulled a grape from the vine and popped it into her mouth. "How has this birthday been so far?"

"So far, this has been the best birthday I've had."

"That's great. I was aiming for just that." He ate a grape.

"Do you plan on doing this again next year or try to do something better?" He smirked.

"That's a surprise, my dear." She fake pouted.

"You're no fun."

"Like you said, what goes around, comes around." She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of birthdays, do you plan on doing anything for the twins' first birthday?"

"Well, first I have to find out if they're going to be boys, girls, or one of each. Gender kinda influences birthdays, you know. But I do plan on something big for them. I mean, they're our children, anything less would be cruel."

"Well, I have a feeling they're going to be one of each."

"I have a feeling that they will be too."

"I'm still trying to figure out what to name them. I can't decide on any names."

"Yeah, we've discussed them quite a bit, but we've haven't really decided on anything, have we?"

"No. I want our babies' names to be unique." He thought for a few minutes, then got an idea.

"How about, if one of them's a boy, we name him...Carth?"

"Carth? Where did that come from?"

"It was the name of an ancestor of my mine, Carth Onasi. He was a great war hero about 3000 years ago during the Jedi Civil and Mandalorian Wars. He was an amazing pilot, and an amazing soldier. I kinda look up to him, to be honest. I know that he always did what he thought was best, what was right for the Republic and for those around him. I liked to name a boy Carth, with the knowledge that one day, he could become a great hero like Carth was."

"Carth. I like it. And I do believe our son will be a great hero."

"I believe so too. With us guiding him along, he'll become a hero that everyone can look up to. Do you have any name ideas for a girl?"

"I was thinking... Amai."

"Hmmm...intersting name. Where did you get the idea for it?"

"Same as you: she was one of my ancestors. Amai Tano was the first female of my tribe that never married. We was a great warrior and respected by all. She was a strong, independent, and brave woman. I would like to think that she will be as brave and indepencent as her."

"Amai...I like the sound of that. Carth and Amai...I really like those names. They'll be perfect for our children, and I hope they follow in our and our ancestor's footsteps."

"Me too, but we can't expect too much of them."

"Yeah, they're only babies right now. We can only hope they turn out alright. But I have the utmost confidence that they will."

"With them growing up in the temple, it'll be impossible for them not to."

"Can't be too careful. But you're right. I just can't wait for them to be born."

"Trust me when I say I want these babies to be born just as much as you do. Maybe more."

"Is that because you're the mother?"

"Yes. And because I'm tired of them kicking me every five minutes." He chuckled.

"I can only imagine how that feels for you." He placed a hand over her stomach. "It's still going to be amazing when it happens, though."

"I know. I wonder what they'll look like."

"Well, their either going to be Togruta or Duros. If it were up to you, what would you rather them be?"

"If it were up to me, I'd rather them be human." He looked at her surprised.

"Human? Really?"

"Yeah. I'd rather them look like you." He blushed.

"Well, I'm flattered. I would like for one of to be human too, but...it just isn't going to happen. I would like for them to be Togruta. That way, they can as beautiful and handsome as their mother." She blushed.

"I know one thing they'll both have."

"And what is that?"

"Two words: sharp teeth. Bane and I both have sharp teeth."

"Sharp teeth, eh? Well, it's going to be hell then when they go through teething."

"Makes me glad that they're not born with teeth because that'll be painful for me when I breast feed."

"You know, I'm going to be a little sour that someone other than me gets to suck on your breasts."

"Don't tell me you're gonna be jealous of the babies. They're just babies."

"What can I say? I'm not one for sharing most of the time." She giggled.

"I'm sure they won't be either, but you'll have to deal with it." He faked a sigh.

"I guess I have to. So I guess..." He smirked. "I'll have to make full use of my privileges before I have to." She narrowed her eyes with a smile.

"If you still plan on sucking on them after the twins are born, don't do it too hard." He kissed her then smirked wider.

"Of course I won't." She kept her eyes narrowed.

"You do know why, right?"

"Yeah. They'll be bigger due to the fact they'll be feeding milk to the babies. And therefore, they'll be more sensitive. Am I right, or did I miss something?"

"That and unless you want milk all over your face, be careful."

"I wouldn't mind having some milk."

"Cardek!" He chuckled.

"I kid, I kid. I'm only playing with you. I just love your reactions to some of the things I say."

"That's not funny."

"Alright. I overstepped my boundaries. I'm sorry." She giggled.

"Let's make this clear: the milk I carry in here.." She gestured to her breasts. "... go to the little people in here." She gestured to her stomach. "Okay?"

"I understand. Still wouldn't mind just a little taste though..." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. When the twins are born, you get one chance for a taste."

"Thank you, Ahsoka." He kissed her again. "I'm sure I'll enjoy just as much as the babies will." She smiled.

"I'm sure you will."

"Well, this has been one romantic birthday hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has. Thank you again for it."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"After this, I'm going to do something special for you."

"You don't have to, Ahsoka. I'm more than happy to do this without anything in return."

"I know I don't have to. I want to because I love you."

"That's so sweet, Ahsoka. Thank you."

"You're welcome. This was really nice and I feel I should do something nice for you."

"Well, I can't wait for my thank you gift, whatever it will be."

"But, a fair warning. It will be a while from now."

"Of course. I'm a patient man, aren't I?"

"More or less." He chuckled.

"Well, I guess it's time to go."

"Yeah. Let's go back to my room."


	12. Secrets or Lies

After the picnic with Ahsoka, she offered they go back to her room. Cardek said he needed to get something from his room first. Ahsoka headed to her quarters while Cardek headed to his. When he got there, he was met with a surprise visitor: Bane.

"Hey there, Cardek. It's been a while." He narrowed his eyes.

"You got one minute to get out of here right now."

"Look, kid. I didn't come here to cause trouble. I just came to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to be near you! I could be trying to kill you right now, but it's Ahsoka's birthday today, so you're getting off lucky. So get out before I make you."

"I came here because of Ahsoka. Believe it or not, there are some things that you don't know about her. I just wanted to give you a heads up about it."

"Why should I believe anything you say? You are conniving, cunning, selfish ass who raped Ahsoka in front of me! So one more time: Get...Out!"

"Look! Tell me this: do you love and care about Ahsoka?" He got angry.

"Of course I do! Unlike you! And why would you tell me anything that would" He made air quotations. "'help' me? You hate me and I hate you. Give me one good reason why I should believe any word that comes out of your mouth."

"Because I don't want anything to happen to her or her babies! I'm trying to help her now. I'm trying to save the lives of the babies she loves so much and her own! Aside from what I did, I still care about her! If you don't want to save any of them, fine! I'll leave, but this is your last chance or at least hear me out!"

"Oh, so NOW you care about the babies? You never wanted to be a father, and you abandoned them! Why would you care now after all you've done?"

"I never said I cared about the babies! I said I care about Ahsoka and I know how much she cares about them. I don't want her to lose them because of her owns acts that threaten her life too!" He sneered.

"Didn't you say to Ahsoka 'You mean nothing to me now'? I'm pretty sure you meant every single word of it!" Bane got frustrated and tired of beating around the bush. He finally came out and said it.

"Ahsoka smokes!" Cardek was taken back.

"What?"

"She smokes, Cardek." He was silent for a moment, then scoffed.

"Yeah, right. I think I would have noticed if she was smoking. Especially from tasting her mouth."

"I never said she did it regularly. She smokes when she's really stressed. I've seen her smoke a few times. It's been a while since she has, but I don't want her to go back to it." He raised an eyebrow and crossed his eyebrows, a scowl on his face.

"Is this the truth? Because I have ways of finding out if it is."

"You can find it out for yourself. Ask her yourself or go through her stuff. Either way, you'll know it's true. This is one thing I wouldn't lie about." He sighed.

"Fine, whatever. Anything else you got to say before I throw you out?"

"Yeah. This isn't her first pregnancy." Silence befell for a few moments, then he suddenly grabbed Bane by the collar and pulled him to his face, a fire in his eyes.

"You're...lying!"

"No, I'm not." He pulled away from Cardek. "Ahsoka was pregnant for about two months after our first time."

He punched Bane in the jaw. "Fucking bastard!" Bane rubbed his jaw.

"You still think I'm lying? Did you ever talked to Ahsoka about our relationship?"

"I know enough! You two got together after you charmed her, and kept it secret for several months! Then, you decided to be a dick, and just abandon the babies! That's all I need to know!"

"So, she didn't tell you. Figures. You wouldn't be able to handle something like that. Guess you couldn't handle anything else, so I'll go."

"You are such a arrogant, confusing character. One day you're raping Ahsoka in front of me for revenge, and then another day you're "helping" me by telling me the "truth" about your relationship with Ahsoka. Just what do you want?"

"I want you to be sane for Ahsoka's sake. I'm not always a cold hearted monster like you think." He started to climb out the window.

"Well you sure act like one all the time."

"Just when I have to be. If you don't believe me about what I told you, ask her yourself." He jumped out the window into his speeder and flew away. He watched him and then punched the wall.

"Fuck him!" He sighed. "Just screw it."

He walked out of the room and back to Ahsoka's. She saw him walk in the room.

"Hey, Cardek. You okay? You seem frustrated." He sat in a chair, rubbing his temples.

"I just had a chat with Bane." Her eyes went wide.

"Bane? What did he want?"

"He just wanted to talk. The only thing that kept me from killing him then and there were the lessons from Yoda and the fact that it was your birthay."

"What did he want to talk to you about?"

"He wanted to talk about the 'truths' of your relationship with him."

"Like what?"

"I don't believe him at all. But for one, he said that you smoked. Not regularly, but when you're stressed. I'll admit, it seems possible, but I really doubt it." He chuckled. "Right?"

"Uh... right." He looked up at her, a bit surprised, and spoke hesitantly.

"Ahsoka...he was lying, wasn't he?" She took a step back.

"Cardek. I..." She sighed, not knowing what to say to him. The realization set in, and he was shocked.

"You...you can't be serious! You...you smoke?"

"Cardek, it's not what you think."

"Damn it!" He slammed his fist into the wall. "You smoke! Bane was actually telling the truth!" His eyes widened at a thought. "Ahsoka...please tell me...you haven't smoked...during your pregnancy?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't harm the twins like that." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Force." He growled frustratingly. "Damn it, Ahsoka. Why didn't you tell you smoked? That's something a boyfriend should at least know!"

"I didn't want you to worry. I've been clean since a month before I knew I was pregnant."

"Well, there's some good news. But do you know what that stuff does to you? It kills your lungs, it gives you cancer! You're a Jedi! What could have prompted to take up such a habit?"

"I started hanging around the wrong people when I went out and didn't go to see Bane. I was offered a smoke, said no, but the man kept pestering me, so I tried some. It relaxed me and I got addicted to it."

"Damn peer pressure! Listen Ahsoka, no matter how much it relaxes you at the moment, it slowly kills you from the inside! I can't let you do that. How do you feel after all these months of not smoking?"

"I feel a bit better, but I miss the edge it gave me. I wanted to go back so many time, but I have two more reasons not to." She rubbed her belly. He placed his hand over hers.

"I'm glad you were able to resist. Trust me, I may not know smoking, but I've seen what it does to people, and it's not pretty. Trust me, you're doing the right thing."

"I know I am. Are you still mad?"

"A bit, yeah. But I'm relieved you aren't doing it during the pregnancy." He stared at her belly and then groaned in frustration. "Can't believe Bane was telling the truth about smoking. Is the other thing he said true as well?"

"What else did he say?" He was silent for a few moments, then looked her dead in the eye.

"He said...this wasn't your first pregnancy. Please tell me...that isn't true?"

"That's a lie. I've never been pregnant before. If I was, I wouldn't be freaking out like this." He growled angrily.

"Fuck that bastard! I can't believe I almost believed him for a moment! He said you were pregnant after the first time for two months!"

"Cardek, if I was pregnant for those two months, don't you think someone would've found out?"

"Yeah, I know! I really didn't believe him when he said it! I even punched him in the jaw for saying it!"

"Cardek, you need to work on being less violent. If you don't, you'll lead the twins into thinking violence is okay." He sighed.

"I know. I know. You know, the only reason I feared that it was the truth because you smoking was a truth, and if that was true, then...I feared that another pregancy was the truth as well. I'm sorry for even thinking that."

"It's okay. I don't blame you. I've made more mistakes than you know about."

"One look in your eyes, and I can tell you're telling the truth. I don't need anything else." He stood up and faced a wall, placing his head against it. "I just don't get Bane. First, he tells me a truth about your relationship, but then he tells me a lie. Just what does he want?"

She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know. Bane confuses me too. He might be trying to break us apart."

"That is a possibility I can believe. But the way he spoke to me during the conversation...it actually seemed like he still cared about you, despite all he done." He groaned in frustration.

"Maybe he's trying to prove something."

"Prove what?"

"I don't know. I don't have all the answers, Cardek." He sighed.

"Bane...I just Bane out of our lives. That's all I want." He turned towards Ahsoka. "Then I won't have to worry about the dark side, and I can be with you and the babies in peace and happiness."

"I... I don't know what to do. Bane won't stop until he gets what he wants." He embraced her softly.

"Whatever he wants, I'll make sure he never gets it. I want us to be happy, not Bane coming in every month to screw with our lives."

"He's mostly screwing with your head. What doesn he want from you?"

"I don't know. But I plan on getting that answer the next time I see him."

"Force knows when that'll be."

"But he'll show up. He always does."

"I really hope you're wrong. I hope he never comes back.".

"You know that won't happen. As long as he's out there, he'll always come back, screwing with us, our heads, and our lives."

"Cardek, don't let him mess with your head. He expects you to go crazy. Don't give him the satisfaction."

"I'll try, but he's damn good at it, I'll tell you. He always seems to know the right buttons to push."

"I know. I know." He kissed her cheek with a sad look on his face.

"I'm just so confused..."

"You and me both." She felt the babies kick. "And I guess they are too." He chuckled.

"I guess even they know their father is a big jerk."

"Yeah." She started to cry. "I still can't believe they're his."

"Don't cry, Ahsoka. Please don't. I hate it when you do. They're not his, at least not by love and bonds. I'm their father, and I always will be."

"Cardek, I am so scared in so many ways. I don't know what to do with myself." He kissed her softly.

"Well, then let me help you with that. Let me figure out what you need to do. Share the fear with me, the burden. Just don't be sad anymore. It's your birthday. This is no time to be sad."

"Right now, I can't be anything else." He was silent for a moment.

"There is one way to take that sadness away..." She looked up at him.

"How?" He leaned into her ear and whispered.

"By replacing it with pleasure." She weakly chuckled.

"You've been thinking about this since the picnic, haven't you?" He smiled.

"Maybe. But if you don't want to, then I understand. You did ask for us not to have sex for your birthday."

"Technically, I said I wanted to enjoy a nice evening with my boyfriend without having sex and I did. Besides, I do need something to cheer me up." He smirked seductively.

"Then I'll be sure to cheer you up." She smiled back.

"You always do." He kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled away for a moment.

"You just love running your fingers through my hair don't you?"

"Maybe." She giggled. "I love your hair. It adds to your charm."

He smirked. "Why thank you. I love those fingers in my hair. It's like magic the way you work them." She smirked.

"I just love playing in it. It's soft and lush. It's like nothing I've ever felt before."

"Well I'm glad my hair is such a lovely plaything for you."

"Almost like how I'm a lovely plaything for you?" His smirk grew seductive.

"Maybe..." He brushed his lips against hers.

"You know what I find amazing?"

"What?"

"That you're able to please me... even though I'm as big as a Hutt."

"It doesn't matter how big you are or how you look. I will always please you. You are my love, and pleasing you will be sole duty when it needs to be."

"And right now... it does." She kisses him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored is fast and eagarly. She moaned and smirked against the kiss. He ran his hand along her sides, and kissed her more passionately. She slipped her hand under his shirt and rubbed his chest. He groaned into kiss and began to stroke her tongue with his. She maoned and slowly started to lift his shirt. He broke away so she could take off the shirt. She lifted his shirt up and over his head, then threw it to the floor. He attacked her neck and licked and sucked on it. She moaned. "Oh, Cardek."

He began to suck on her neck, slipping a hand into her shirt and grabbing her breast. She moaned against his touch as she continued to run her hand up and down his chest. He groaned as he began to massage her breast. She moaned and whined in pleasure. Immensely turned on by her sounds of pleasure, he pinched her nipple as he nipped at her neck. She moaned and whined even louder.

"Cardek." He used his free hand to grab the hem of her shirt and began to lift it. She raised her arms as he lifted it more. He pulled it over her head and threw it away. He took a breast and began to suck on it. She moaned as she led him to the bed and carefully laid him on to of her. He smirked at this action and began to suck harder on her breast, and massaged the other one. She arched her back in pleasure. He took a nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. She bit her lip to hold back her moans. He sucked harder on her nipple as his hands ran across her stomach and sides. She released a loud moan of pleasure. He grabbed her pants and pulled them down her legs. She lifted her hips so he could remove them. He pulled them off and threw them away. "I love you, Cardek."

"I love you too, Ahsoka." He kissed her softly as he began to take off his pants. She bit her lip as she watched him remove them. He threw the pants away and rubbed her womanhood. "Are you ready Ahsoka?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He kissed her again and then slowly entered with a loud groan. She moaned loudly as he got deeper inside her. He fully entered her. "Damn, no matter how many times I enter you, you feel so good every time."

"Oh Force. You feel amazing." He slowly began to thrust in and out of her, beginning to moan. She began to moan as well. He thrusted faster. Her moans became louder. He groaned loudly as he began to suck on her neck, speeding up his thrusting. Her moans turned into screams. "Cardek!"

He panted endlessly, groaning as he massaaged her breast, thrusting even harder. "Oh! Cardek! I love you!"

"I love you too, Ahsoka! Ah!" He hit her sweet spot.

"Oh! Yes! Right there! OH!" He screamed as he continued to hit her sweet spot over and over. "CARDEK! I'M GONNA COME!"

"ME TOO! AHSOKA! AH!"

"CARDEK! PLEASE! TOUCH ME!" He grabbed her breasts, rubbing fast and pinched her nipples thrusting hard and fast into her sweet spot. Overwhemled with pleasure, she came hard. "CARDEK!"

Her coming made him come just as hard. "AHSOKA!"

She was panting heavily. He stayed over her, panting heavily as well. "So...how do you feel now?" She looked up at him with a smile.

"A lot better." He smiled back.

"That's good." She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Cardek. I love you."

"I love you too, Ahsoka."

"So, what now?" He fell down to her side.

"Now, we sleep. We both need it."

"I couldn't agree more with you." He kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Ahsoka." She rested her head on his chest.

"Goodnight, Cardek."


	13. The Twins

Three months have gone by and no one has seen or heard from Bane. Both Ahsoka and Cardek were relieved. They were being sent on a supply mission to Lexon for Anakin and his men. Aside from Ahsoka's current condition, the Council believed it would be safe. Cardek and Ahsoka were on their way to Lexon now.

"How much longer until we get there?" She was rubbing her belly.

"Not long, Ahsoka. We'll be there in an hour or two."

"Well, tell the twins that. They've been kicking me non stop for an hour." He chuckled and joked.

"Maybe they're ready to come out."

"Oh my Force. Don't even joke about that. They're not due for another week or two."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to upset you. You know, I kinda can't wait for these babies to be born."

"It's okay. I want them born too. They're kicking the crap out of me. They've never been this excited before."

"It's probably because the due date's so close. I wonder what they'll look like."

"I don't know but," She groaned in pain. Cardek got concerned.

"Are you okay?" She took a few deep breaths, then nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He sighed in relief.

"Thank the Force. I was worried there for a second."

"Don't be. The twins have been a bit rowdy. It was just a kick." She saw the little beeping light on the ship. "Looks like we're here."

"Alright then. Let's go." She took out a holomap.

"Okay. It says that my master's camp should be located around here in the forest. The clones will be on high alert, so we have to be careful. Also, I heard this planet has really dangerous thunder storms, so we'll have to watch out for those too."

"I have a bad feeling about this." He got off the ship with Ahsoka.

"Why? It's perfect out here. We have nothing to worry about right now."

"I don't know why. I just do."

"Well, let's just find my master and get these supplies to him before you jinx us and something does happen."

"Fine. Let's go." He walked towards the forest. As they walked, Ahsoka looked at the holomap.

"According to the map, the camp should be..." A lightning bolt knocked the map out of her hand. She jumped and yelped in pain. "OW!"

"Ahsoka!" He checkd on her frantically. "Are you hurt? Are you alright?" She squeezed her hand and hissed in pain.

"Yeah. I think so. Force, that hurt!"

"Well, you're okay for the most part." He looked around. "Where's the holomap?" Another lightning bolt almost hit her.

"Forget the map! We need to find shelter." His eyes darted around frantically, until they landed on a nerby cave.

"Look over there! A cave! We could stay in there until this blows over!"

"Works for me! Let's go!" She headed for the cave. He dodged several lightning bolts as he and Ahsoka reached the cave. He sat down and panted a bit, and looked out the cave as the storm got worse.

"Damn, I knew something bad was going to happen!" Ahsoka felt something wet run down her legs.

"And I think it just got worse."

"We're stuck in a cave in the middle of a forest on Lexon, with our holomap gone and probably destroyed, and a raging and homicidal storm brewing about! How could it get worse?"

"I think my water just broke!" His eyes widened in utter shock.

"Y-You can't be serious!"

"OF COURSE I'M FUCKING SERIOUS!" She screamed in pain. "I'M GOING INTO LABOR!"

"NOW OF ALL TIMES THIS HAPPENS!" He panicked. "WHY DOES THE FORCE SCREW WITH US LIKE THIS?"

"CARDEK! DO SOMETHING!"

"Okay! Okay! Just calm down the best you can!" He panicked a bit more. "Think Cardek, think! Um...Alright Ahsoka, I'm going to need you to lay down on the ground!"

He helped her lay down. She laid down, breathing heavily and screaming in pain. He pulled off his shirt, folded it up, and placed it under her head for a bit of comfort.

"Okay Cardek. What's next? Um...damn it! I'm no doctor! What do I do?"

"OH FORCE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M HAVING MY TWINS IN A CAVE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, CARDEK!"

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT? I CAN'T CAUSE YOU GO INTO LABOR!" He pulled down her pants so the babies could come through.

"IF YOU WOULD'VE TRUSTED YOUR FEELINGS, WE WOULDN'T FUCKING BE HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO KEEP GOING DESPITE MY FEELINGS!"

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU LISTEN TO ME WHEN IT INVOLVES MY SAFETY?" His anger reached a boiling point.

"AHSOKA, SHUT UP!" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "LISTEN, WHAT HAPPENED HAPPENED! WHAT WE HAVE TO DO NOW IS GET THROUGH THIS! THESE BABIES ARE GOING TO BE BORN AND THAT'S FINAL! SO SHUT UP AND START BREATHING AND PUSHING!"

She was too shocked and in too much pain to respond. She screamed in pain from her first push.

"I swear I'm going to be mentally disturbed and scarred after this all over!" He positioned himself in front of her, still holding her hand. "Breath Ahsoka! Breathe! Keep pushing!"

Her screams grew louder as she pushed more. "That's it, keep pushing! You're almost there, Ahsoka! Keep pushing!"

With one loud scream, she pushed as hard as she could. He grew pale at what he saw and nearly threw up, but stayed strong. "I see a head, Ahsoka! One more time!"

"IT HURTS!"

"Just one more time, Ahsoka! Then it'll be over at least momentarily! Do it for us, and the babies!" She pushed hard and screamed as loud as she could. Crying was heard as he grabbed the baby. He looked in awe and wonder as he held it up, allowing Ahsoka to see it. It had dark purple skin and full grey lips. It had proof of growing montrals on the top of it's head. It's fingers were slightly longer than normal. Ahsoka found it perfect in every way.

"What is it?"

"It's a girl...It's a girl, Ahsoka." She smiled weakly.

"A girl. My baby girl. She's beautiful." He smiled as well.

"She is. I knew you be happy. We'll name her Amai...just like we planned."

"Yeah." She groaned in pain. "And I think it's time for Carth to come out!"

"Let's hope it's a boy. Alright Ahsoka, start pushing!" She screamed in pain as she started pushing again. "That's it! Keep pushing! You can do it, Ahsoka!"

Her breathing became more labored. "Cardek... I can't... I can't do it." His eyes widened.

"Yes you can! Don't give up on me Ahsoka! We've come too far! If I lose you, then my life means nothing! I believe in you, Ahsoka." He leaned in and gave her a short, soft kiss, a tear rolling down his eye. "Don't you dare give up."

"It's too much. I don't think... I can make it." He started to cry.

"Yes you can! Don't leave me! The babies need you! I need you! We've been through too much together to let this happen!" He broke down in tears. "Don't give up...Don't give up on me! I love you!"

"Cardek, I love you too. If I don't make it, promise me you'll take care of the twins."

"I...I promise. But you won't die! I refuse to let that happen! You'll pull through, I know you will!" He grabbed her hand and squeezed. "You'll pull through! THAT is a promise!"

She gathered all her energy and pushed. He held Amai closer.

"That's it! Keep pushing! Stay with us, Ahsoka! I can see a head! You're almost there!" She gathered the last of her energy and pushed as hard as she could. More crying was heard as he grabbed the baby with his remaining arm and held it up for Ahsoka. "It's a boy."

She was breathing heavily. "My baby boy. Carth. He's perfect."

"He's amazing. He's like...a gift from the Force itself. My son..." He looked at Ahsoka. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." She carefully sat up. "I want to hold my babies."

"It's only fair." He handed the babies carefully to Ahsoka. She cradled them in her arms and smiled upon them.

"They're so cute. And they're my babies." She looked to Cardek. "Our babies." He smiled.

"Our babies...I like the sound of that. It feels...satisfying. I told you that it would all be worth it when they were born." He stroked Carth's head tenderly.

"And you were right. Cardek, I'm glad you were here to birth them and I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"No problem Ahsoka. Not the way I expected to be a part of it, but I'm glad nonetheless. And I forgive you. It was the pain talking, not you. Although I'm going to have nightmares over what I just saw for weeks." She chuckled.

"You're going to have nightmares about birthing your own kids? I'm surprised at you."

"Hey, I just got a up-close, personal look at the birthing process, and it wasn't pretty in the slightest. Still..." He looked at the babies with a tender smile. "It was all worth it."

"Well, despite that, I glad you thought it was." She looked down at Amai slowly opening her eyes. Ahsoka smiled as she saw the color of her daugther's eyes match her own.

"Would you look at that? She has your eyes. Like mother, like daughter."

"She does. I wonder what color Carth's are."

"Hmmm, good question." He leaned to Carth and whispered. "Wake up, little Carth." Ahsoka giggled.

"Cardek, I don't think he's going to wake up just because you ask him to. He WAS a little delayed."

"Hey, give me a break. At least I tried."

"He's a newborn. He's tired. And I'm pretty sure he was the one kicking me all day."

"Really? Well he sure is an anxious one then."

"I guess he knew he was going to be born today."

"We already have a prodigy then." He chuckled. "You know, I'm kinda hoping he has my eyes, even if the chances are slim."

"I don't think red and blue make green. Him having your eyes would be nice, though."

"It would, wouldn't it?" He looked at Carth. "Hey, he's waking up."

"He is. Now, we'll know what color his eyes are."

"What color are your eyes, my son?"

"It looks like..." He opened his eyes. "...red." His eyes were like Ahsoka's, but red. He smiled sadly.

"Well, I'm a bit dissapointed, but that doesn't mean I love him any less."

"He's our son. We shouldn't judge him on how he looks. The fact of the matter is he's ours."

"Of course, Ahsoka. He's ours, and so is Amai, and nothing will ever change that." A thought ran through his mind and he chuckled.

"What are you chuckling about?"

"Just the fact that we still need to get to Anakin's camp, and when we enter, we'll be carrying two newborn babies with us. Imagine the look on Anakin's face when he sees that."

"He'll probably flip out. He sometimes joked that when they're born, they'll shoot right out of me and he'll want to catch it. He also said he wanted to be their godfather."

"Well, I don't mind if he is. He's helped us out throughout this whole thing, and he deserves to be the godfather."

"He does." Carth started to whine. She gently shook him. "What's wrong, Carth?"

"Maybe he's hungry."

"Probably. Here, take Amai." She handed her to him. He took Amai and rocked her gently. Ahsoka pulled down her shirt and exposed her breast. Cardek looked at her breasts, and smirked to himself as he continued rocking Amai. Ahsoka rolled her eyes with a smile. "Wipe that smirk from your face. These aren't for you at the moment."

He chuckled. "Yes dear." He caringly stroked Amai's head. Ahsoka chuckled as she placed Carth at her breast.

"So...this is what it feels like to be a parent."

"What do you mean?" Carth started to suck on her breast.

"This feeling of joy, of wonder, of love...I feel happy, I feel complete. Isn't that what you feel?"

"Yeah, it is. It's one of the great things of being a parent. I love the feeling of being with my babies. And with you. I feel like we're a family."

"We are a family, Ahsoka. And we always will be." He leaned in to kiss her. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm glad you think that. I love you."

"I love you too, Ahsoka." Her smile faded.

"Cardek, someone's coming." He turned his head to the cave entrance, his hand instinctively reaching for lightsaber. Anakin walked in and saw them.

"Cardek. Ahsoka. There you guys are."

"Master?" Cardek lowered his hand, breathing a sigh of relief.

"It's just Anakin." Anakin scoffed.

"Well, hello to you too, Cardek. Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say we're alright." Anakin noticed the babies.

"So you already had the twins."

"Yeah. That's Amai and this little one is Carth."

"A storm came in as we were walking to the camp and we had no choice but to hide in this cave. And of course, Ahsoka went into labor then and there. It wasn't easy, let me tell you, but the babies came out alright."

"Carth here almost didn't come out." Anakin was puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"The pain was becoming too much for her and I nearly lost her and Carth. But she managed to hang on, much to my relief and joy."

"Well, I'm glad you made it. Both of you."

"Thank you, Master."

"Can I hold one of them?"

"Sure." Cardek stood up and handed Amai to Anakin. "But be careful."

He carefully took Amai and looked at her. Amai looked back at him. "She has your eyes, Snips."

"I know."

"She's beautiful."

"I know. She's a gift from the Force."

"They both are." Amai lifted her hand to Anakin. He took it and gently shook it. "Hey, little one. Welcome to the world."

"You're a lot better with kids than I thought."

"Yeah, I thought they would scream at the first sight of him."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Cardek. You're already on thin ice being with my Padawan. Don't push your luck."

"Whatever. I'll keep it in my mind."

"You better." Ahsoka spoke up.

"Guys, you know what I just noticed?"

"What?"

"Carth has been eating for almost ten minutes and he won't let go."

"Really? He must be a hungry little kid."

"He's a boy, so I'm not that surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't get offended. Newborn Togruta boys are twice as hungry as girls."

"Ah, I see. Sorry I misunderstood."

"It's okay. I didn't exactly make that clear enough. Besides, I think he's done now." She moved Carth from her breast and pulled her shirt back up. Anakin looked away.

"Okay, that was something I did not need to see." Cardek chuckled at Anakin's reaction. "What are you chuckling at?"

Ahsoka put Carth over her shoulder and gently started to pat his back. "Calm down, Master. He meant nothing by it, right Cardek?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean anything by it. Just enjoying the moment."

"You're lucky I'm holding a baby and that Ahsoka would kill me if I killed you."

"I've actually gotten used to your threats, Anakin."

"Have you, now? Well..." Ahsoka spoke up.

"Guys, can you not do this right now? I'm in no mood to break you two apart if this gets physical."

"She's right. The twins have just been born. We should be happy right now."

"That you, Cardek. Besides, I'm really tired and could use a nap right now." Carth burped. She chuckled at him. "And apparently so could he."

Cardek smiled and picked her up bridal style. "Then I guess we better head to the camp then."

"Yeah. It's this way. Follow me."


	14. Don't Take Them From Me

Anakin, Cardek, and Ahsoka made it to Anakin's camp in minutes. The clones watched as they came through with the twins. They went straight to Anakin's tent. Cardek laid Ahsoka on the cot to let her rest. He and Anakin washed the twins off and put them in a basket big enough to hold both of them with blankets. They left the tent to let all three of them rest.

"Cardek, the clones found your ship and we got our supplies. It wasn't that damaged by the storm. I can fix it right up and you can leave when Ahsoka wakes up."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good. So, what was it like birthing the twins?"

"Well...it was tough, panic-filled, and mentally scarring and disturbing. But it was all worth it."

"I would think Ahsoka would be more panicked than you. She was the one giving birth to them."

"Oh she was more panicked. She was practically screaming at me that this was all my fault."

"How was it your fault? You're not the one that got her pregnant." He glared at him. "Right?"

"Hey, don't go accusing me! Do the twins have any resemblance to me? It was probably the pain talking."

"You know, part of me is glad I wasn't there. I don't like when Ahsoka screams at me."

"I know. It's not pretty. We fought for a few moments during the labor, until I told her to shut up and start pushing."

"You told her to shut up? What did she say?"

"She said it was my fault she was stuck in a cave while in labor because I had a bad feeling and didn't stop us. It kinda escalated a bit until I just had enough."

"She must have been in a whole lot of pain to accuse that of being your fault."

"Tell me about it. It kinda pained me to be forced to watch her in so much pain. But it's all over now."

"She's out of pain and she has two beautiful twins. Too bad they'll be taken from her." He stiffened in shock.

"What did you say?"

"Ahsoka won't be able to keep the twins. The Council found out she had a relationship with Bane and wasn't raped." His eyes widened.

"W-What do you mean? How...?"

"They questioned Bane and he said they had a relationship. It was confirmed by witnesses. According to the Code, she can't keep the twins." Anger swelled up in him and he clenched his fists. _'That ! Just when everything was finally looking up, he had to go and screw us over! He just had to get the last laugh, had to take those babies away from Ahsoka! Well I let him have that satisfaction!_

"Cardek?"

"I won't let you take the babies."

"I have no choice and neither does she."

"Yes, you do have a choice! So she made a mistake, so what? She's come to regret it, and she has learned from it! I've forgiven her for it, why can't you do the same? You're her freakin master!"

"You watch your tone with me, Cardek! I can't do anything about the Council's decision! It's final! There's nothing I can do!"

"Screw the Council and screw the Code! I'll go up there and make them change their minds if I have to! This isn't right! Yeah, Ahsoka may have made a huge mistake, but the Council isn't doing the right thing! These are Ahsoka's babies, and she has come to love them! If they are taken from her like this, against her, do you know what will happen? She'll hate you, she'll hate the Council, she'll hate the Jedi! She'll fall to the dark side because of that hatred! The Jedi aren't always right!"

"Don't you ever say that! Ahsoka will never turn to the dark side because of her babies! I know she loves them and doesn't want to lose them, but she can't keep them! I tried to get the Council to change their minds, but they won't! If I can't can't change their minds, then you can't!"

"I don't care! I'll change their minds one way or another! Don't you get it? This is all part of Bane's game! This is what he wants! He has been screwing with me and Ahsoka for months! He raped her in front of me, he's been screwing with my head with lies and words! What he wants is Ahsoka, and he knows he can't have her thanks to the babies! He deliberately told you so that they would be taken from her, so that way, nothing will stop him when leaps in on a vulnerable Ahsoka and takes her from us! Don't fall into his game dammit!" Carth and Amai started to cry.

"Great. You woke the twins." Cardek glared at Anakin, then went to the twins. He picked them both up and began to rock them gently.

"Don't cry, little ones. Don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry. You mean the world to me, along with your mother. Please, don't make daddy sad." Carth calmed down, but Amai continued to cry.

"Maybe she's hungry." He slowly nodded.

"Perhaps. That means that we have to wake Ahsoka." He slowly glared at Anakin. "And that means that you're going to have tell her the news. So go ahead and break her heart. Oh, and one more thing. I don't care if Bane conceived them, their my children as well. I am their father, and I've gone through too much to let you and the Council take them from me."

"Don't start with me, Cardek. I know you and Ahsoka love the twins and I don't want them taken either but..." Ahsoka woke up.

"Cardek? Master? What's going on?" Cardek was silent, but handed Amai to her.

"Amai is hungry..." She carefully took her and started to feed her.

"What were you two arguing about?"

"I think Anakin should tell you." He turned to Anakin with an angry look. "Go ahead, Anakin. Tell her."

"What is he talking about, Master?" He glared at Cardek.

"I don't believe now is the best time."

"If you don't tell her right now, I will! So pick your poison!"

"Fine!" He turned to Ahsoka.

"Snips, I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"You're not going to be able to keep the twins." Her eyes widened and she turned to Cardek.

"What is he talking about?"

"The Council found about your relationship with Bane! The deliberately told them about it, and the Council thinks taking away the babies is the "appropriate punishment" Appropriate punishment, my ass!"

"They can't take my babies."

"Ahsoka, you broke the rules and you have to pay the consequences."

"How is taking my babies punishing me? They're being taken away from their mother. I won't let you take them."

"She's right! You're not punishing her, you're punishing the babies! This is exactly what Bane wants! This is all part of his plan! I don't care if I have to fight you! I won't let you seperate our family!"

"Cardek! You're not even their real father!"

" I DON'T CARE! Bane never cared about them, and never will! I may not have conceived them, but I think of them as my children as much as they are Ahsoka's! By bonds and love, I am their father! And I will do everything I can to protect them!"

"LOOK! I have tried to talk to the Council, but they won't listen! Ahsoka's lucky they didn't expell her!"

"I would rather be expelled from the Order with my twins than stay without them!"

"Me too! If it means being with my family, I would leave the Order in the heartbeat with them! And if you're willing to do this, then I'll do it!"

"Where would you go? You two are both only seventeen! You wouldn't make it far in this world!"

"We've been able to get through this, and I have no doubt we will get by on our own! But I will only do it if Ahsoka wants to as well!" He turned to Ahsoka. "What do you say, Ahsoka? Are you willing to leave the Order?"

"If it means being with my children, then yes."

"Ahsoka, you're not thinking this through! You're not old enough to make these kinds of decisions on your own!"

"Master, I'm not as immature as you think! I can take care of myself!"

"So am I! We've been through hell and high water together to know exactly what to do! I've managed to make a few friends across the galaxy who would be happy to help us! Unless the Council rethinks their decision, then we're leaving!"

"Would you at least wait until you get back to the temple to make this decision?"

"Why? The Council never listens! If we try to plead with them, we'll be wasting our time."

"I could plead at them for five weeks and they still wouldn't listen! They are a bunch of stubborn, indifferent assholes! They only care about what's in the Code, never about what their actions might do to others around them! And this is the one action I will never condone!"

"If leaving the temple means being with my children, then that's what I'll do."

"No you're not, Ahsoka."

"You can't control my life decisions!"

"I am your master, Ahsoka, and you will listen to me! You are not leaving the temple!" He got in Anakin's face.

"You can't stop us! It's our choice, and you can't decide for us! I believe you when you say you tried to convince the Council, but now you're being their lapdog! If you care about Ahsoka as much as you say you do, then you'll let us go without a fight!" He pushed Cardek out his face.

"I care about Ahsoka just as much as you do! I'm thinking about what's best for her! If she leaves the temple, she's only putting her children and her own life at risk!"

"And we're thinking about what's best for the children! They need a mother and father that will love them and care for them! To teach them the right ideals! And that's what we'll be! No on else can do it but us! If you take them away and force us to stay in the Order, and we'll hate you! We'll hate the Order, adn we'll hate the Jedi! Now let me ask you this: Do you want to break Ahsoka's heart? Do you want her to hate you the rest of your life?"

"I love Ahsoka and I don't want to hurt her, but this is something I can't stop. If you leave, yes, the twins will have parents who love and care for them, but how will you take care of them?"

"We'll find a way! We've come too far to just give up like this! It's going to be tough, I know, it ain't going to be easy! But me and Ahsoka made up our minds that we'll take care of them! Like I said, I have friends across the galaxy who will help us every step of the way! We won't be alone in this! And if you want to help us, then stand aside and let us go! For once, Anakin, for once just listen to us and let us go! If you don't, then I'll be forced to fight you!"

"No! No one's fighting anyone!" She turned to Cardek. "Cardek, take the twins and wait outside. I need to talk to my master alone."

He nodded and took Amai from her. "I hope you can convince him. I just can't let these twins get taken away from us, no matter what he or anyone else says."

"I know. Just give me a few minutes with him."

"Alright." He turned around and went outside with the twins. Once Cardek left, Ahsoka turned to Anakin.

"Master, this is ridiculous. I can make these decisions on my own."

"No you can't! You're only seventeen! You have no idea what you're doing!"

"I do know what I'm doing! My age has nothing to do with it!"

"You're too young to just leave and go out and on your own! How are you going to manage being out there?"

"I've had enough life experience to know what to expect! I've been in dangerous situation after dangerous situation! Cardek and I can handle ourselves!"

"This is completely different from all you've been through! You can't take care of these twins! Where will you go?"

"Like Cardek said, he has friends all over the place! We'll find somewhere to go! I know more about taking care of babies than you think I know! And I'm not doing this alone!"

"Think about what you're doing! You'r leaving the Order, the Jedi! You're leaving me and everyone else behind! You're giving up everything you have!"

"I'm not going to stay at the temple and be miserable for the rest of my life knowing I won't have my children with me! They need me more than anyone!"

"The babies will be sent to people who will take care of them and make sure they have good lives! Why can't you accept that?"

"Because those people can't give them something I can: a mother's love! I love my children and I don't want to let them go! Why can't you accept that?"

"Because...because I can't lose you! You have no idea what's going to happen out there, and if you leave the Order, then I can't help you in any way possible! I can't lose you!"

"You're worried you're going to lose me?"

"If you go out on your own, and you are in deep trouble, I won't be able to help you, Rex won't help you, the clones won't help you, the Council won't help you, no one will be able to help you! You'll be by yourself, and the galaxy is a cruel and dangerous place! I know that from experience! I'm afraid it'll be too much for you!"

"Master, I won't be alone. Cardek will be with me. You don't have to worry about me. You know what I'm capable of."

"I know what you're capable of, but like I said, I also know what the galaxy can be capable of! It can cruel, uncaring, and won't hesitate to break you! Even with Cardek by your side, it could destroy you all!"

"You always underestimate me, Master! I know how cruel, uncaring and cold the galaxy can be! You're not the only one that's been through it! I've been through my share of the galaxy's cruelty! My past wasn't as happy and great as you think it was!"

"Oh really? I grew up a freakin' slave! I lost my mother to Tusken Raiders! What makes your past not better than mine?"

"I never had my parents in my life! I was practically raising myself at the age of three in a village where no one gave a damn about me! I had to steal and lie and cheat just to get by every day! You still think you're past was worse than mine?" He was shocked.

"Ahsoka...I...I didn't know."

"You never took the time to ask me about it. You see me now and you think I had a perfect childhood. Well I didn't! I don't want my children going through what I went through as a child."

"What makes you think you can provide better for them than another family?"

"I don't, but I want to raise them myself. Make mistakes so I can learn from them. I don't want to give away my children and worry about if they're okay and being treated right. They're my children and I want to be the one to take care of them."

"...I'm not going to change you or Cardek's mind, am I?"

"No. Cardek and I are willing to do whatever it takes to stay with the twins." He sighed as his shoulders dropped.

"Alright. I give. You two can leave with the twins."

"You're really going to let us go?"

"What else can I do? Nothing I say will convince, I can't bring myself to fight your or Cardek, and there's no way I can take those twins by force." She got up and hugged him.

"Thank you, Master." He hugged her back.

"You're welcome Snips. I just hope you know what you're doing. Once you leave the Order, there's little chance they'll take you back."

"I don't care. As long as I'm with my children, it doesn't matter to me."

"Alright." He pulled away and gave her a sad smile. "Be careful out there, Snips."

"Don't worry." She smirked. "I'll try not to get in too much trouble." He smirked back.

"You better not. Now get your stuff ready and get out of here. I'll make sure the clones don't stop you or follow you."

"Alright. And you know to make sure we don't get found, I can't tell you where we're going."

"Yeah, I know. Just make sure to let me know in some way that you're alright in the future. I'm going to be in trouble as it is with the Council for letting you go like this."

"Don't worry. We'll let you know. And I'll send you pictures of the twins over the years."

"Thanks, I would like that. I'm going to miss you, Ahsoka."

"I'll miss you too, Master. Just know that no matter how far apart we are, I'll always be with you."

"Of course, Ahsoka. I always will. And I'll always be with you." He was silent for a few moments. "Goodbye, Ahsoka. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you too, Master."


	15. Dantooine

Ahsoka and Cardek got the twins on board the ship, ready to leave. The clones paid them no mind. They were unaware of where they were actually going. Anakin met up with them before they left.

"So, you two all ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Are you sure you'll be okay out there."

"We'll be fine, Master."

"Don't worry. My friends around the galaxy will help us out the whole way."

"I know you can't tell me what planet you're going to, but could you at least tell me if it's in the Inner Core?" Ahsoka turned to Cardek.

"Cardek?"

"Not sure. If we stay in the Inner Core, it'll likely be easier and we'll have a better life for our babies, but there's a chance the Council will come looking for us and staying in the Inner Core will make it easier for them to find us."

"I just want you to be safe."

"We will be, Master." He turned to Cardek.

"Cardek, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." He walked away with Anakin to a private place. "What's up?"

"I know you don't like me and I honestly don't care much for you, but I know how much Ahsoka loves you. When you guys leave, I won't be able to look out for her. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything I said or did to you. I just don't want you to leave having bad thoughts about me. Can we put this behind us for her sake and the twins?" He was silent, crossing his arms over his chest in thought. He looked up towards Anakin, then smiled.

"Of course Anakin. To be honest, I sort of looked up to you." He was surprised.

"Really? Because you seemed like you hated my guts."

"That's because you angered me more than once. I may have looked like that, but you were kind of like my idol. You always went into a dangerous situation without fear, you always fought your hardest no matter the odds, you always protected your loved ones the most, and your piloting skills are something I aspire to have one day. You're someone who has been a great source of inspiration to me, and I thank you."

"That's just me. I protect the ones I care about and be myself. And sometimes myself is a total ass, but you learn to live with it. Anyway, I hope you and Ahsoka have a great life with the twins and who knows. Maybe one day, you two will be married." He closed his eyes at the thought of that and smirked.

"I would like that. I would like that a lot."

"I know you would. Just make sure you know she's the one."

"She is the one, Anakin. After all we've been through, knowing what we feel, I have no doubt she is the one." He smiled and sighed.

"Well, I guess you better be on your way. I don't want to hold you up."

"Thanks, Anakin. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Cardek. And take care of Ahsoka."

"I will, Master Anakin. I will." He walked back over to Ahsoka. "You ready?"

"Yeah. What did he want to talk to you about?"

"Just wanted to apoligize to me and made sure we left on good terms. It was nice talk with him, actually."

"Well, I'm glad you two are friends now. It's nice for you two to have a conversation that doesn't lead to yelling."

"I looked up to him, you know. He always fought with no fear and absolute determination, and did what he could to protect those he loved. We may have fought a few times, but I wanted to be like him. I'll miss him."

"I will too. We better go before the twins realize we're not there." He nodded and headed into the ship with Ahsoka. She sat in her chair. "So, where are we going?"

"After giving some thought...Dantooine." He sat in his chair next to her. "The Inner Core is nice, but I feel we'll get caught and taken back to the Temple way too easy. And Dantooine is one of the most stable worlds in the Outer Rim, and it's remote and peaceful, and offers a good life in farming. I would like so me peace and quiet."

"Well, with Dantooine, at least the twins will have lots of space to grow. They won't exactly have a normal childhood, but it's the closet they'll have to it."

"And at least they won't have a war to worry about out there. It's pretty remote, and holds no interest. Plus, I have a few good friends there who will help us settle in."

"Cardek, how is it that you have so many friends all over the galaxy?" He shrugged and began to pilot the ship.

"I wouldn't say I have many friends. But I guess I make a good impression. I've met a few refugees during the war that I've befriended, and a few of them said they were headed to Dantooine. I chose the planet not only for that, but because it's nice, quiet, peaceful, and we can actually be happy enough there."

"Are you sure we can trust them?" He nodded.

"I'm sure." They left Lexon's atmoshpere. "These people went to Dantooine with the sole purpose of getting away from the war, and I know them well enough that they mean good. They all have familes themselves so they should understand our plight."

"Well, if you trust them, I could give them a chance. I'm not that quick to judge."

"Trust me, they'll be fine." He entered the coordinates and entered hyperspace. He looked back at the twins. "Ahsoka, I've been wondering: if they show a connection to the Force, do we train them to be Jedi?"

"I never thought I would leave the temple to be with them, but since we are leaving, I want to keep them as far away from the Jedi as possible."

"Alright, if that's what you want." He leaned back into his chair, deep in thought. "There's still one thing: Bane. He's still out there, and he forced us to do this. We're going to see him again, no doubt."

"I don't want to think about that right now. We're safe now and so are the twins. If Bane comes around, we'll be ready for him."

"You got that right." He grasped her hand. "I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you too, Cardek."

"Let's get to Dantooine." He looked back at the twins. "Time to make a life for the twins."

"With their parents."

"And nothing is going to seperate them from us."

"You got that right." They exited hyperspace and into the orbit of Dantooine.

"Here we are. Dantooine."

"Do you know where to find these people?" He grinned sheepishly as they descend down onto Dantooine.

"I never got to that part..."

"Are you telling me you have no idea where they are?"

"I do, sort of. One of the families sent me a message a few months back, thanking me for helping them out and sent me a picture of their home. They failed to give me coordinates, but I'm sure from the picture I can figure out where they are. All I have to do is look a bit."

"Are you sure you'll be able to find them?"

"I haven't come this far just to give up. I will find them Ahsoka, for us and the babies." She smiled at him.

"I know you will." Amai and Carth started to whine. Ahsoka got up and went over to them. Cardek flew across the fields of Dantooine, searching for anything remotely similar to the picture.

"Come on, where are you? Force, please help us find these people." Ahsoka walked over to him with Amai in her arms and looked out.

"Cardek, there's smoke coming from over there. You think that's them?" He looked to where she's looking.

"Might as well check it out. If nothing else, we could ask for some directions and some help if it's not them." He flew toward the direction of the smoke.

"You go ahead. I'll stay here with the twins." He nodded and landed the ship next to the establishment. He stood up and gave Ahsoka a kiss.

"Don't get into trouble while I'm gone."

"I'm staying on the ship with the twins. What am I going to do?" He smirked.

"Can't be too careful, especially when it's you."

"Hey, I'm a mother now. I'm not going to do anything too reckless."

"Just making sure." He stoked Ahsoka's cheek lovingly then kissed her once more. "See you soon."

He got off the ship and then walked over to the settlement. He took a good look around. "Seems similar enough. Just hope I got this place right." He walked up to the entrance and knocked. A woman opened the door.

"May I help you?"

"Is this the Starren residence?"

"Yes, it is."

"Are you Marilyn Starren?"

"Do I know you? You look familar."

"I was hoping you remember me. I'm Cardek Onasi, remember? I helped you and your family out escape from the war when you were refugees."

"Cardek! Now I remember you. It's been so long. How are you?"

"Good, I guess. I'm in a bit of a bind, right now, and I need your help."

"How can I be of assisstance?" He rubbed ths back of his head.

"It's kind of a long story. A REALLY long story."

"Well, what't the long story short?" He took a deep breath.

"My best friend got into affair with a bounty hunter, got pregnant, the bounty hunter abandoned the children, me and my best friend fell in love, told the Council she was raped, went through months of pregnancy together, she birthed twins, bounty hunter told the Jedi about the relationship for reasons I don't know, Council wanted to take the children away, we couldn't give them up so we left the Jedi, and we came to Dantooine because we wanted a peaceful life far away from the Jedi. I'm hoping you and your family can help us settle in here on Dantooine."

"Okay. Calm down. Take a breath. My husband and I will be happy to help you and your girlfriend."

"Thank you. All I want is to be happy with my family, and if it means leaving the Jedi, I was willing to do that. I'll give you the full details of the story later. We need some help to get on our feet here on Dantooine and settle into life out here."

"Well, you all can stay here for the night and we'll get you settled in a home tomorrow morning. I'll have my daugther help you with your things." He smiled.

"Thanks, Marilyn. I appreciate what you're doing for us."

"It's nothing. You helped me and my family. It's only right that I help you and yours."

"I'll go get my family. I can properly introduce you to another. Then I can tell you the full story. I have a feeling we're going to like it here."

"My daugther will help you." She turned in the house. "Sina! Come here!"

She came to the door. She looked like she was sixteen. "What?"

"This is an old friend of mine. I want you to help him with his things." Sina smirked at him.

"You're cute." He blushed and fidgeted nervously.

"Thanks...but sorry, I'm already taken."

"I don't believe you."

"Sina, he has a girlfriend and they have twins."

"How much you wanna bet their not his?"

"Sina!"

"No, it's fine. Techinically, they're not mine, but some stupid bounty hunter's who doesn't care for them and abandoned them. Still, I think of them as mine, and I will not let them go no matter what."

"You're sweet, yet feisty. I like that in a guy."

"Sina, you are to be helping him. Not flirting with him."

"Whatever. So, where are we going?"

"My ship over there." He pointed to the ship. "You're going to help me move my things, but please, don't try to flirt with me in front of my girlfriend. She is not one to take lightly, and I don't need a catfight right now."

"Alright. I'll try... but no promises. Let's go." She headed towards the ship. He followed her and entered the ship.

"Hey, Ahsoka." She spoke in a whisper.

"Hey. I just got the twins back to sleep. Did you find anyone?" Sina walked on the ship. "Who's this?"

"Who's this?" _This is not going to end well, I just know it._

"Sina, this is Ahsoka Tano, my girlfriend and the mother to the twins. Ahsoka, this is Sina Starren, the daughter of the family I helped out during the war."

"It's nice to meet you." Sina turned to Cardek.

"Togruta, huh? I guess you like exotic girls." He blushed.

"I guess you could say that. Now help me out with this stuff, and make sure to be quiet. The twins just went to sleep, and I don't want them waking."

"Okay. I'll be quiet." She picked up a box and purposely dropped it. Amai and Carth woke up crying. "Oops."

"Sina! What the hell?" She spoke with fake innocence.

"It was an accident."

"Accident my ass! You did that on purpose!" Ahsoka ran over to the crying twins.

"Hey, it's not my fault they were conceieved." Ahsoka turned to her.

"What are you saying?"

"Ah crap! I knew this was going to happen!" He got in between the girls. "Now just calm down, and let's get all this stuff moved! We can sort this out later!"

"No, Cardek. I want to hear this."

"All I'm saying is that if would've kept your legs closed, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"You little bitch!"

"Ahsoka, calm down! This is no time to get angry!"

"Cardek, you can't stop that. That's just the way they are: savage and sluttly."

"That's it!" Ahsoka jumped up and attacked her. Cardek tried to pull Ahsoka off of Sina, but was unsuccessful. Desperate, he used the Force to pull them apart and forced them both against opposite walls. "Cardek, let me go!"

"No! Listen to me, the both of you! This is no time to be fighting! All I want is to get settled in here on Dantooine! *turns to Sina* And I've come for your family's help to do so! The least you can do is try to be as cooperative as you can! You two don't have to like each other, but can you two at least stay off each other long to get this done, for me at least!" Ahsoka sighed.

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"I'm going to let go of the two of you now, and the moment I do, I want absolute cohesion." He slowly dropped them down, ever so cautiously. Sina glared at Ahsoka as she made her way to the back of the ship. Ahsoka turned to Cardek.

"I don't even know her. What does she have against me?" He sighed.

"She likes me, Ahsoka. Thinks I'm cute, sweet, and feisty. I think she's being like this because she wants to try and get together with me, and feels you're in the way."

"You're not falling for her, are you?"

"Of course not! I love you, and you alone! I would never leave you for someone else. You mean the world to me, Ahsoka." He pulled her close and stroked her head. "And nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too, Cardek." She kissed him. "How long do we have to stay with her family?"

"Just for the night. Marilyn, the mother, will get us a house tomorrow morning, but we'll likely be near them. I would like to have some friends I know out here to help us out. They'll help us out with life out here and make sure we're settled in."

"Alright. I'll try to put up with her for the night. If she ticks me off again, I will try to kill her."

"Fine." He picked up some boxes with the Force. "I'm going to take this stuff into the house and have a chat with Marliyn. When I get back, there better not be blood on the walls and one of you two dead."

"No promises, but I'll try not to kill her. I'm trying not to be violent in front of the twins."

"Good enough, I guess." He kissed her on the cheek, then left with the boxes and entered the house. Marilyn saw him.

"Cardek, I heard yelling. Is everything alright?"

"Aside from your daughter trying to get together with me, waking up the twins, and insulting my Togruta girlfriend, who tried to kill her, just wonderful."

"Oh my. You never said she was Togruta. Sina doesn't take kindly to Togrutas."

"Ah crap. And add to the fact she has the hots for me, things are going to get ugly between them."

"I'll say. They're out there fighting now."

"What?" He turned around to see the two fighting outside the ship. "Ah damn it! Didn't I just tell those two not to try and kill each other? What does Sina have against Togrutas?"

"Long story. I think right now, you should break them up before they kill each other." He ran off towards the scene of fighting and after much struggling, he pulled the two off each other, and suspended them both in the air with the Force.

"What's going on here? I just said no fighting whatsoever!" He turned to Ahsoka. "And I thought you said you told me you weren't going to fight with Sina!"

"First of all, I said I'd try. Second, she purposely dropped Carth." He turned to Sina with a glare.

"Is she telling the truth?"

"You think I'm really going to purposely drop a baby? Of course she's not telling the truth. Are you really going to believe her over me?"

"I have known Ahsoka far longer than you! She was my best friend for over a decade, and now she is my lover! Now I want the truth, and trust me, I'll find out one way or the other!"

"I know over all theses years, she has lied to you about something. How do you know you can completely trust her?" He lowered Sina so he could face her eye-to-eye.

"Because I love her, and she loves me! Yeah, she has lied to me about some stuff, and trust me, finding out about them hurt me! But I have forgiven her, and despite all the lies, she has been way more truthful for me! There will be lies, but I love her enough to trust her! So stop skirting away from the question, and answer me! Did you drop Carth on purpose?"

"You have really sexy eyes." He pulled her closer, growling.

"Answer... the question."

"I dropped him... but not on purpose."

"You did drop him on purpose!"

"No I fucking didn't! It's a baby! Why would I drop it on purpose?"

"You're just trying to piss me off!" They started yelling back and forth.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, THE BOTH OF YOU!" Ahsoka, shocked, shut up.

"I love a man who takes charge." He glared at Sina.

"Listen, at lesat you admitted to dropping Carth. If you had lied, I probably wouldn't trust you. But did you do it on purpose? And I know you would have good reason to do so, seeing as how Marilyn told me you don't like Togrutas."

"That's right, I don't." She glared at Ahsoka. "And I don't want one staying in my house." Ahsoka glared back at her.

"Why don't you like Togrutas? Tell me, and I would at least understand why you're doing all of this."

"You wanna know? Fine. This is why." She pulled up her sleeve to reveal bruised bite marks. Ahsoka's eyes went wide. Cardek was shocked.

"What the hell?"

"Before we came here, we were wandering around Coruscant. I went out one night to get a few things for our trip. A guy, Togruta, offered to help me. Like a fool, I trusted him. He pulled me into an alley and raped me. Before he left, he left these marks on me. He said I was his property and if I told anyone, he would kill me. I've never trusted a Togruta ever since." Cardek looked at her sympatheticly.

"Sina..."

"Look, you know why. Just leave it alone." Ahsoka looked to her.

"Sina, I'm sorry about what happened to you. You should know that not all Togrutas are like that."

"From what I know, you all are the same cold, heartless monsters."

"Sina, they're not heartless monsters. In fact, Ahsoka went through something similar to what you went through."

"I doubt that."

"It's true, Sina. I was raped by a cold, heartless monster that was Duros. I was four months pregnant and he was the father."

"And what made it worse, was that he did it right in front of me. I was unable to help as Ashoka screamed for me to stop it. The image has been forever burned in my heart and mind, and it even eats away at me. That bastard did this for revenge without a single regret, and even now continues to screw with our heads." Sina was slient for a moment, then she looked to Ahsoka.

"Why were you with him? The Duros?"

"I don't know. There was something about him that attracted me to him. I made a reckless decision to be with him. But, I guess if I wasn't with him, Cardek and I wouldn't be together."

"It's a bittersweet thing then. Ahsoka left him because he refused to be the father to the children, showing that he only cared about what he wanted. He's a scumbag who continues to screw with us to this day. In fact, he told the Jedi about the relationship, which forced us to come here."

"You guys have been through hell and I guess I'm not making it any better. I'm sorry about how I acted, especially to you, Ahsoka."

"It's okay. We've all been through things. It only matters that we don't let it control the rest of our lives." Cardek smiled.

"I'm glad things were worked out between the two of you." He set them both down. "What I want is for me and Ahsoka to live here on Dantooine with our babies among friends." He turned to Sina. "And that includes you, Sina."

She smiled sweetly. "Thanks and I'm sorry for hitting on you earlier. They're not a lot of cute guys around here." He chuckled.

"I bet. It kinda raises my ego a bit though." Ahsoka walked over to him.

"I think your ego's high enough. Come on, let's get the rest of this stuff inside."

"Good idea. You two go get the stuff. I'm going to check on the twins." Ahsoka and Sina picked up a box.

"We'll meet you inside."


	16. One Wild Night

After everything was done, everyone was able to settle down. All four of them were in the living room talking.

"We really appreciate you letting us stay here for the night."

"It's no problem. Cardek helped us, so I wanted to help you. It's the least we could do."

"Still, it's nice that you're doing this for us. After all what we've been through, it's nice someone is so willing to help us out."

"You're quite welcome."

"So, where's your husband?"

"He's out right now. He'll be along in a while."

"So how is life out here on Dantooine? I want to know what it's like before fully settling in here."

"Life out here is great. It's quiet, peacful, and there's no war. Dantooine is the perfect place to raise the twins." He smiled.

"That's exactly what I wanted."

"Well, I hope you enjoy it out here. It's nice to have someone new in the village. And a little heads up: it's been a while since anyone's had a baby, so people may go a little crazy over the twins."

"Just what we need: attention to ourselves. I'm already looking forward to it." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"There's no need for sarcasm, Cardek."

"Yeah. Living here is suppose to be peaceful. There's no need for a negative attitude."

"Sorry. Just don't want much attention right now. I'm still a little worried that the Jedi Council might come looking for us."

"Don't worry about that. Things that happen here, stay here. Dantooine is suppose to be uninhabited."

"And that's how we want it to stay."

"That's good." He leaned back in his seat. "Things might actually work out for us."

"Yeah. We could spend the rest of our lives here without the Council finding us." A door opened and closed.

"Sounds like my husband is home." Cardek turned his head to the door. Sina got up and went over to her father.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hello, Traven. Long time, no see."

"It's nice to meet you." Traven blinked his eyes.

"Cardek, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"They're moving here to Dantooine."

"Why is that?"

"Long story. Short version, a got a lover and baby twins, and we were forced to leave the Jedi Order. We've come here to live life with our family in peace, and that you could help us settle in."

"It's more complicated than you think, but I told them they could stay the night."

"Well then, I have no problem. After all, Cardek helped us out in our hour of need. Only appropriate I pay him back."

"Thank you for letting us stay."

"You're welcome. Dantooine is a very nice place. I'm sure you all will love it."

"I'm sure we will, Traven."

"Well, it's getting late. I guess we should turn in." Sina turned to Ahsoka.

"Hey, Ahsoka. Wanna have a girl's night?"

"Sure." She turned to Cardek. "Is that okay with you?" He shrugged.

"Alright. As long as you don't get into too much trouble."

"When have you ever known me to get into trouble?"

"Do I need to recount how many times you've gotten in trouble?"

"Cardek, you should have more faith in me. I'm not a big trouble maker."

"But you're a trouble maker nonetheless. You take after Anakin after all."

"That's beside the point. I won't get into trouble." He sighed.

"Alright, I trust you." Sina smiled.

"This is going to be fun. It's been a while since I had a sleepover."

"That's because last time you did, your friends nearly wrecked the place."

"I didn't know her prank was going to destroy the house. I thought it was harmless."

"Your friends 'prank' cost us a month's worth of pay. Though, it seems Ahsoka here is trustworthy enough not to do the same."

"Kind of. Me and Ashoka used to pull pranks all the time, although nowhere the level of what Sina's friend did."

"Actually, there was that one time where I accidently blew up my master's ship."

"You're not helping your case, you know that."

"Yeah, but what are the chance I'll do something like that again?"

"Slim, but you never know."

"Don't worry. I won't do anything."

"Good."

"Alright. We're going to be staying out here, so all of you need to leave."

"And here I was starting to feel right at home."

"Not being rude, but you have to go. The guest room is already set up for you." The twins started to cry from the room. "Just follow the sound of crying twins."

"Fine." He stood up. "Come on Traven." He went up to the guest room.

"I hope you have a good time." He followed Cardek. Marilyn stood up.

"If you girls will need anything, don't be afraid to come find me."

"You're not staying?"

"Sorry, no. I'm a bit tired and won't be able to stay up much longer. Good night, girls."

"Good night." Marilyn went up to her room.

"Well, my room's down here. Will you need some pajamas?"

"Sure."

"Good this way." They went to Sina's room. Cardek went over to the twins and checked up on them, calming them down. His thoughts began to drift towards the girls. He remembered the stories of how wild these sort of girls night outs get. Dirty thoughts began to run through his head, unable to resist.

"I...I need to go, Traven." He looked up at him.

"Go where?"

"To the bathroom. I...really need to go."

"Alright. I'll look after the twins then. Be sure to come back. Don't want to disturb the girls."

"Right." He walked out of room and slowly headed towards Sina's room. "I can't believe I'm doing this. These sort of things always backfire."

He sighed and cautiously peeked into the room. Sina took out a tank top and short.

"You should be able to fit these. You may be older than me, but you sure are smaller."

"Thanks." Ahsoka took off her shirt. Cardek blushed at the sight of her breasts. Sina took out another set of pajamas.

"So how long have you and Cardek been together?" She took off her shirt.

"Almost a year. We've been together since we found out I was pregnant." She pulled down her pants. Cardek was slowly getting aroused at the sight of what he was seeing. _Those stories really are true. They're actually stripping in front of me. And Sina's got a great body, close to Ahsoka's, though not there. But...should I leave now? I could get caught at this point, and who knows what they would to me then. Is it worth it?_

"What's he like?"

"He's great. He's sweet, compassionate, and a bit of a hot head."

"I could tell you that from what I saw. Can you help me with my bra?"

"Sure." Ahsoka went over and unclipped Sina's bra.

"Thanks." She took off the bra completely. _Ah screw it! It's sure as hell worth it! Gotta be ready to run for my life though if I get caught. _"You know I really am sorry for hitting on him earlier."

"It's okay. He is hot."

"Yeah, but you're hotter."

"What?" Cardek was shocked, but immensely turned on. _Please tell me this is going where I think it's going!_

"Well, you are very attractive. Even after having twins."

"I guess."

"I can't take it anymore." She went over and kissed Ahsoka. Cardek eyes went wide as he got even harder, blushing bright red. Ahsoka pushed Sina off of her.

"Sina, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"Sina, are you..."

"Gay? Yes." _Wow, didn't see that coming. I didn't think she was actually gay._

"If you're gay, why were you hitting on Cardek?"

"My parents are close to figuring it out, so I had to hit on him."

"Why me?"

"Because you're exotic and hot. And you being taken only makes you more attractive." _I can agree with that. It's one of the many reason I fell in love with her."_

"Sina, this isn't right."

"I know, but you're hard to resist." She traced her facial features. "Haven't you ever felt a bit... bicurious?"

"I've... thought about it." _Okay, one part of me wants to go and stop this, but another part of me says to let it go and enjoy this. Which part do I listen to?_

"Try it."

"But Cardek..."

"Doesn't have to know. Come on. Try something new." _Curse my dirty thoughts! Guess for once I'll indulge in my sexual fantasies. _

"I don't know."

"Don't be afraid." She slid down Ahsoka's bra strap and kissed her neck. Cardek was aroused by the sigh. _Damn, I should be trying to stop this...but I just can't! It's just so good to watch._

"Sina, I..." Sina cut her off by kissing her. Ahsoka forgot everything and gave in to the kiss. Cardek sucked in a breath, unable to resist the sight of the girls kissing. Sina reached behind Ahsoka, unclipped her bra, and slid the bra off of her. Cardek got harder as he bit his lip in anticipation. Sina, without breaking the kiss, pulled Ahsoka over to the bed and laid Ahsoka on top of her. _This is so hot! I wish I was there with them! Although they would probably kill me if they found me out._

Ahsoka moved down and kissed Sina's neck. "Oh, Ahsoka."

Cardek held back a groan as he got harder. _Damn, this is so hot! I don't know how much more I can take without bursting in there. Okay, just a little more then I'm out of here. It'll be my little secret. _

Ahsoka moved down and kissed Sina's breasts. She then moved lower and slid down Sina's panties. Sina bit her lip in anticipation. Cardek trembled with arousal. _So...hot._

He subconsciously took a quiet step foward, but tripped and fell through the door into the room face-first. Both the girls looked to him.

"Cardek!" He looked up with fear in his eyes. He chuckled nervously as he got to his hands and knees. _Ah crap..._

"Sorry to intrude." He slowly crawled backwards. "I'll...just be leaving."

He ran for the door. Ahsoka closed and locked the door with the Force. He froze in shock, then pulled on the knob with all his might but it didn't budge. Fear was all throughout him. "Ah fuck."

"Cardek, what the hell? Why were you spying on us?" He slowly turned around, chuckling nervously.

"I...I got curious. I've heard stories in bars about wild girls night outs. I couldn't help myself."

"So, you automatically assumed we would do this?" He looked down guiltily.

"It was only meant to be a peek, just to satisfy my curiosity. I never expected it to go THIS far. I just...couldn't turn away. Please don't kill me."

"Come on, Ahsoka. He's just a curious boy. Let him off this once."

"There were times I actually thought to stop it or leave. But...I just couldn't help my guilty pleasures." Ahsoka looked down and saw the bulge in his pants. She thought for a minute, then got an idea.

"I think I can make this beneficial for all of us." He looked up at her surprised.

"Really? How?"

"Well, I still can't have actual sex for six more weeks, Sina's gay, and you have a problem in your pants. We can all try something new. Sina, you can have sex with Cardek while eating me out. What do you think?" His eyes widened in shock.

"S-Seriously? You're actually okay with me fucking another girl?"

"Just for tonight. Are we all on board with this?" Sina shrugged.

"I guess. I don't mind."

"Cardek?" He fidgeted nervously.

"I don't know. I never thought about having sex with someone other than you. I don't know if I'll be...willing to do so." Ahsoka walked over to him.

"Cardek, I'm completely okay with this. You don't have to be so nervous. You have my permission to have sex with another girl. It's okay." He thought for a bit, then sighed.

"Okay, fine. I still don't know if I can do it."

"Just keep your eyes on me and pretend it's me you're fucking."

"I'll try."

"It'll be okay." She turned to Sina. "Sina, come over here."

Sina got up and walked over to them. "Before we do anything, I want to teach you something." She unbuckled Cardek's pants and pulled them down. "How to pleasure a man with your mouth."

Cardek blushed in embarrassment.

"He's so big."

"Mmm hmm. That's what I said. Get on your knees." She got on her knees and lined herself up with Cardek's member. Cardek blushed even brighter.

"Um...I...Uh..." Ahsoka paid him no mind as she got on her knees next to Sina.

"Watch me." She took Cardek in her mouth and started to suck. He stiffened in pleasure as he let out a loud groan.

"Fuck!" Ahsoka bobbed her head faster and sucked harder. He panted heavily as he groaned continuously in pleasure. She took as much of him as she could in her mouth, sucking even harder. His eyes went wide, pleasure rattling his entire body as he struggled to hold in his climax. "OH SHIT!"

Ahsoka sucked as hard as she could, trying to get him to cum.

"FUCK!" He came hard into her mouth. She swallowed his cum with little difficulty. She took him out of her mouth and looked up at him.

"Damn. You do taste good." He blushed.

"Thanks." He noticed something. "Hey, you swallowed my cum this time."

"Yeah. I'm not pregnant anymore, so I can." She turned to Sina. "You know what to do?"

"I guess." She took him in her hand. "He's not going to push it down my throat, is he?"

"No, he won't. Just trust your instincts."

"Okay." She took him in her mouth and slowly started to suck. He stiffened, but slowly groaned at the feel of her mouth.

"Damn...It actually feels...so good." Sina noticed his reaction and bobbed her head faster. He moaned as he threw his head back, placing his hand on the back of her head. "So hot!"

She started to suck harder. He groaned loudly. She bobbed her head even faster as she started to deep throat him.

"Fuck!" He groaned ever louder as he felt his climax building. "Goddamn! Shit!"

Seeing this as a sign he was ready to cum, she sucked him as hard and as fast as she could.

"OH SHIT!" He came in her mouth. She caught most of his cum in her mouth and swallowed it. She took him out of her mouth.

"How was that?"

"I would say you did good. What did you think, Cardek?" He breathed heavily for a bit.

"Not bad for a first time. Pretty good actually."

"Thanks."

"You got some cum on your chin." Ahsoka licked the hot liquid from Sina's chin. Cardek blushed and was aroused by the sight.

"Damn, I never thought you had such a side, Ahsoka."

"There's still a lot you don't know about me." She stood and helped Sina up. "Let's move this over to the bed."

"Got ya." Ahsoka went over to the bed and laid on her back with her legs open. Sina went over to the bed. She hovered over her and kissed her. Cardek went over to the bed and watched them. Sina moved down and lightly sucked on Ahsoka's breasts. Ahsoka moaned and slightly arched her back. Cardek got an idea and then went over to Ahsoka, kneeled in front of her and then kissed her womanhood. Ahsoka moaned louder and arched her back more. He licked and sucked hard, then glanced at Sina. He then spanked her ass hard. Both girls squealed in pleasure. He stuck his tongue into Ahsoka, while his hand reached into Sina's panties and fondled her.

"Oh Force!" Sina moaned and pushed herself against Cardek's fingers. He thrusted his tongue in and out of Ahsoka, while rubbing Sina harder. Ahsoka groaned and grabbed a handful of his hair.

"Cardek! Oh!" His tongue explored Ahsoka eagerly as he inserted a finger into Sina.

"Cardek!" Sina moaned louder as she put her hand into her panties and rubbed herself. He thrusted his tongue faster as he inserted another finger and started to pump them hard into Sina. "OH! CARDEK!"

Sina screamed at his fingering force. He thrusted his tongue as fast as he could and pumped his fingers faster as well, eager to make them both come.

"OH FUCK!"

"I'M GONNA CUM!" He sucked and thrusted his tongue into Ahsoka even faster, while inserting a third finger into Sina and pumping even harder. Both girls screamed as they came at the same time. He swallowed Ahsoka's come.

"You still taste extremely good, my love." He pulled fingers out of Sina and licked her cum off of them. "And you taste good yourself, Sina."

Sina blushed. Ahsoka sat up.

"Sina, lay down." Sina laid in Ahsoka's previous position. "You ready?"

"Yeah." She turned to Cardek.

"Cardek? Are you ready to do this?"

"Thanks to you two, I think I am."

"Alright." She turned to Sina. "Just relax."

"Okay. I'm ready." Cardek positioned himself in front of her entrance, and took a deep breath. He then slowly entered her. She whimpered in slight pain. Ahsoka comforted her.

"It's okay. Just relax." Sina took a deep breath, then nodded.

"Is this your first time?"

"I was raped, remember? Technically, it is."

"Well, do you want to go through with this? We're not forcing you to."

"If I don't do it now, I never will."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Cardek nodded and pushed deeper into her. She breathed heavily as she continued to strecth her more and more.

"Damn! You're pretty tight, Sina!"

"How do you feel, Sina?"

"Alright. He's so damn big!" He smirksed.

"Thanks." He fully entered her, and shivered at her tightness. Her pain subsided and she felt pleasure.

"Oh Force! He feels amazing!" Ahsoka smirked.

"I know. Enjoy the ride." He slowly began to thrust in and out of her. She moaned in pleasure. He groaned with her, speeding up his thrusting.

"Oh!" Ahsoka decided to join in on the fun. She placed her womanhood over Sina's mouth. Sina got the message and started to lick and kiss Ahsoka's womanhood. Cardek leaned down and began to lick and suck Sina's breasts, continuing his thrusting. Sina moaned as she started to suck on Ahsoka's clit. Ahsoka threw her head back and moaned. He thrusted harder into Sina and took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. Sina groaned louder into Ahsoka's pussy and thrusted her tongue inside her. Ahsoka grinded her hips against Sina's mouth and moaned louder. He swirled his tongue around Sina's nipple as a hand reached up and groped Ahsoka's breast, thrusting even more. Sina pulled out her tongue and replaced it with two finger as she released a scream. "Cardek! Harder!"

He pulled away from her breast and grabbed her hips, and began pumping even harder into Sina, screaming in pleasure.

"Ah fuck! So tight!" She screamed as she fingered Ahsoka faster and harder.

"Yes! YES! FUCK!" He hits Sina's sweet spot and pounded it mercilessly, screaming more.

"OH SHIT! RIGHT THERE! YES!" He hit her sweet spot harder and faster.

"FUCK! SO DAMN GOOD!" Sina wrapped her legs tightly around his waist to hold back as long as she could, going faster inside Ahsoka.

"OH FORCE!" Holding back his climax, he pounded as hard and fast as he could into Sina's sweet spot, determined to make her come first. Sina and Ahsoka screamed as they came together. Cardek came as well. Sina was breathing heavily.

"Oh my Force! That was amazing!" Ahsoka moved from over Sina.

"I told you he was great."

"Thanks for the compliment Sina." He pulled out of her. "I am really amazing. But you were great yourself. Almost as good as Ahsoka." Sina sat up.

"Well, it was my first time and I enjoyed it. This experience has made me rethink my sexuality."

"Really?" He smirked. "I guess I'm just that good then." Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"What did it make you think about?"

"I think I'm bisexual instead of just lesbian."

"Bisexual, huh? I'm cool with that. You know, if you both want, we could do this again."

"I'm fine with that."

"I don't know. Get back to me in six weeks on that. Speaking of that, who's watching the twins?"

"Traven. I left them in his care when I went to spy on you two. Told him I had to go to the bathroom."

"That was an hour ago and... SHIT!" Cardek's eyes widened.

"An hour ago? Crap!"

"No! Babies! You didn't use a condom! Sina could get pregnant!" Sina's eyes widened.

"What?" Cardek was silent for a few moments then fell off the bed, fainting in the process. "What are we going to do? I can't get pregnant!"

"Calm down. You're not pregnat yet. Let's not worry about that right now. Right now, we have to wake up Cardek." They were able to get Cardek back on the bed and started to shake him. He groaned, slowly waking up.

"Ahsoka, I had the weirdest dream. You, me, and Sina had a threesome, and Sina might have gotten pregnant."

"Uh... Cardek. That... wasn't a dream." His eyes widened in realization.

"Ah shit!"

"Guys, what are we going to do? If I get pregnant, I'm dead."

"And I can't be the father to another child! I've already got the twins!"

"They're not even yours."

"Guys! Calm down. Arguing about this isn't going to help."

"Alright. So what are we going to do?"

"She's not pregnant yet and there's no guarantee she will or won't be. We'll just have to wait it out and see what happens."

"And if she gets pregnant?"

"We'll worry about that if it happens. We don't want to work ourselves up and it turns out she's not pregnant." He sighed.

"Still can't believe it. I'm such an idiot for not thinking of a condom."

"No, it's my fault. I talked you into it."

"But I should have been smart enough to realize we needed a condom." Sina spoke up.

"Guys, none of us thought about it. We're all to blame, mostly Cardek." He looked at Sina surprised.

"You really agree with me that it's mostly my fault?"

"If you weren't spying on us, this wouldn't have happened."

"She's got a point, Cardek." He sighed.

"Damn me and my curiosity."

"That has gotten you in a lot of trouble in the past."

"Name one time."

"Remember that time when you eavesdropped on the Council when you knew you were going to get in trouble for playing a prank on Master Windu?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"And you fell through the door and landed on your face?" He chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah. I was forced to bathroom duty for a month because of that."

"Exactly."

"You two are perfect for each other if you cause this much trouble."

"Would you believe me if I thought for a long time I would never be with Ahsoka ever?"

"No, I would not."

"Yeah, well I did, actually. I never thought Ahsoka felt for me the same way I felt for her, and combined with the fact we were Jedi, I kept my feeling at bay for years. It was tough, but I thought it was for the best."

"Wow. That must have been nerve wrecking for you."

"Yeah, it was. It wasn't easy, but I was able to do it. But..." He looked at Ahsoka with a smile. "...everything worked out for the better, didn't it?"

"Yeah. Things just fell into place." He closed his eyes.

"Yeah. I am grateful to Force that it did."

"And now you two are living here with your twins. Guess things worked out better than you thought."

"Yeah, but there's still one loose end though that'll come back to haunt us in due time."

"What?" Ahsoka sighed.

"My ex."

"Bane, the infamous bounty hunter. The father of the twins who abandoned them. He has been torturing and screwing with us for months. He's the reason why he had to leave the Order. He'll find us, I have no doubt about it, and who knows what he'll do. His goals are unknown to us, but one day, I will end him."

"I'm trying to get Cardek to calm down about this, but nothing works."

"How can I calm down? He's the whole reason for our troubles. He's beaten you, he's raped you in front of me, he's screwed with my faith in you with lies...he has done so much to me and you, I can't forgive him. I just want to end him...if not for me, then for the twins, so they won't have to deal with that monster."

"Okay. I think you two should sit down and talk about this calmly. It might help." Cardek thought for a moment.

"...Yeah, that would be a good idea. But what about Traven? He's probably wandering where I am."

"You can talk later. Now go. My dad likes to snoop around." He nodded and put on his clothes. He walked out of Sina's room and entered the guest room.

"Traven, I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I can..." He saw Traven asleep against a chair, the twins sleeping soundly in his arms. He sighed in relief. "Well that was a close call."


	17. Invasion

A month has gone by since Ahsoka and Cardek came to Dantooine with the twins. Things have been peaceful for them. They haven't seen any sign of Bane and the Jedi are nowhere near finding them. They were mostly happy that the twins wouldn't have to worry about the war as they grow up. Also, they found out that Sina didn't get pregnant, much to Cardek's relief. Today was a normal day for them. Cardek was out in the fields while Ahsoka was at home taking care of the twins. Cardek came home early today so he could help her with the twins.

"Cardek, you're home early."

"Yeah. I was able to finish the fields ahead of schedule." He wiped some sweat from his forehead. "And I thought I could give you some help with the twins."

"Thanks. Well, Carth's upstairs asleep and Amai won't go to sleep. I've been trying to put her down for a nap for an hour."

"Really? Well, Amai has been the more rowdy of the two. So where is she?"

"She's on the sofa. All she wants to do is chew on things."

"Teething already? Man, she's growing up quickly." He walked over to the sofa, where Amai was chewing on the armrest. He kneeled before her. "Hey there, little Amai."

She stopped chewing on the armrest and put her arms up to Cardek. "I think she wants you to pick her up."

He smirked. "Is that a fact?"

He picked up Amai and held her in his arms, and slowly began to rock her.

"If you can get her to sleep, I will owe you one. She's been more trouble than usual today."

"I'll try my best." He looked down to Amai. "Now, Amai, it's time for bed. I know you don't want to go to sleep right now, but you gotta get some rest to be healthy."

"I doubt that will work. She's unreasonable. Where does she get that from?" He smirked.

"Well, you can be a bit unreasonable at times..."

"Hey. When I'm unreasonable, it's for a reason."

"That doesn't make any sense at all."

"You expect it to? If there's one thing you can know about me, it's that some things only make sense in my mind."

"I bet." He gently rocked Amai in his arms. Amai yawned and slowly started to close her eyes.

"She's actually falling asleep."

"I guess all it takes is the right person. Maybe she feels more comfortable falling to sleep in my arms." Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Just put her to sleep and take her upstairs. She likes sleeping next to Carth."

"Got ya." He went upstairs with Amai and into the twin's room. He placed Amai next to the sleeping Carth in their cradle and pulled the covers over her and lightly kissed her head. "Sweet dreams, Amai."

"Sometimes I wonder what they dream about." He looked behind him to see Ahsoka.

"Wanted to see her go to sleep, did you?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"No problem." He went over to her. "This last month with you and the twins...has been the best of my life. I don't think I've ever been happier or more at peace than I am right now."

"I've noticed. Everything is perfect. There's no war, no Jedi and no Bane. Things are turning around for us."

"Bane not showing up surprises me the most. He always shows up when everything is going good for us to screw everything up."

"He doesn't know where we are. We want to keep it that way."

"But he always seems to know everything. Some part of me feels that he does know where we are, and that he's just biding his time."

"Hey. Don't think like that. If he knew where we were, he would've came here by now. He doesn't know where we are and neither do the Jedi. Things are going great with us. Don't let Bane ruin that." He was silent for a few moments.

"...You're right. I really shouldn't worry about Bane. Right now, I should focus on my family, and keeping them safe.'

"Exactly. Let's leave the twins to sleep. I don't want to wake them up. Especially Amai."

"Alright." He walked with Ahsoka out of the room. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, the twins are asleep. What do you want to do?" He thought for a moment, then smirked.

"Well..." He leaned into Ahsoka, his mouth hovering over hers. "I'm not opposed to having some alone time."

She smirked as well. "Sorry, pretty boy. You still have two more weeks until we can do that."

"Oh, but we don't have to do that. We can still pleasure each other in other ways."

"Really? What did you have in mind." He smirked seductively.

"Why don't you find out?" She smirked seductively as well.

"Lead the way, my love."

"With pleasure." He took her hand and led her to their room. They entered the room and Ahsoka closed the door. She turned to him.

"So, what first?"

"This." He pulled her in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned against the kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair. He stroked her tongue with his as he rubbed her sides. She slipped her hand under his shirt. He groaned lightly as he pulled away and began to suck her neck. Her breath hitched.

"Oh, Cardek." He lightly nipped her skin and licked her neck all over. She moaned and whimpered in pleasure. He slipped a hand under her shirt and grabbed her breast. She gasped and moaned. He fondled her breast and continued to nip her neck as he slowly laid her down on their bed. "Cardek, take off my shirt."

He pulled away and smirked.

"Your wish is my command." He pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to ground. "I never get tired of seeing those breasts. And they're bigger now."

She smiled. "You can thank the twins for that."

"Just another reason to love them so much." He took a breast and began to kiss and suck it. She moaned and arched her back. He planted kisses all over it and began to lick his tongue across it. She moaned louder as she started to grind her hips against him. He groaned loudly as he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it.

"Cardek..." Turned on, he swirled his tongue around her nipple as he grinded against her as well. She whimpered and moaned. He pulled away and took his shirt off, and then kissed Ahsoka passionately. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back. He placed his hands on both sides of her as he began to slowly grind into her. She moaned and groaned into the kiss. He slipped his tongue once again into her mouth, and increased his grinding. She whimpered loudly. He explored her mouth eagerly as he sped up his grinding, rocking back and forth with it. She pulled away from the kiss and cried out. "Cardek!"

He groaned in pleasure and grinded even further into her. "Oh Force!"

"Ahsoka!" He grinded faster and harder, beginning to suck on her neck.

"Oh! Cardek!" He grabbed both of her breasts and massaged them, grinding even more. She screamed out in pleasure. He panted heavily in pleasure, and grinded as fast as he could, and harder than before, groaning louder. "FUCK! CARDEK!"

"SHIT! AHSOKA!" He grinded back and forth to the max.

"CARDEK! I'M GONNA... AHHHH!"

"AHSOKA! COME FOR ME!" She screamed his name as she came. He screamed in unison as he came as well. She was breathing heavily for a moment.

"Cardek?" He panted a bit.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna try something. Get up." He raised an eyebrow curiously but nodded and got up. She laid him down on the bed and slowly pulled his pants down. He slipped out of them. "There is another advantage to me having big breasts."

"Wait a minute..." His realization set in. "You don't mean..."

She smirked deviously and pressed his member between her breasts. He stiffened and groaned loudly. She slowly started to move her breasts up and down while sucking on the tip. He gasped in pleasure as he gripped the bedsheets. She squeezed her breasts around him while moving slightly faster. He panted heavily and groaned.

"You better...let me...have some...of your milk...like you promised...after this." He gritted his teeth in pleasure.

"Whatever you say, babe." She moved even faster. He groaned even louder. She sucked harder on his tip while moving faster.

"FUCK! AH!"

"Come for me, baby." He came all over her breasts. She let him go and cleaned off her breasts. "Did you like that, baby?" He panted heavily before sitting up.

"Yeah, that was amazing." He smirked. "But now it's my turn, and you know what I want." She smirked.

"Come and get it." His smirk grew deviously as he grabbed her large breast and began to suck on it vigorously. She threw her head back and moaned. He swirled his tongue all around it as he grabbed her other breast and massaged it. She moaned even louder and ran her fingers through his hair. He encased his mouth around her nipple and sucked on it as hard as he could, and tugged the nipple on her other breast. "Cardek! Oh!"

He sucked on her nipple a little more before switching to her other breast and sucked all over it before sucking on her nipple, swirling his tongue around it. She moaned and groaned louder.

"Your breasts taste so damn good." He sucked and pulled on her nipple more as he groped the other breast firmly and seductively. She whimpered and moaned in pleasure. "I want some of that milk of yours."

He sucked even harder on her nipple, and groped her other breast even faster. She squealed in pleasure.

"Work for it, baby."

"I guess I'll have to add little extra." He squeezed her breasts together and sucked on both of them at the same time. She cried out in pleasure.

"Oh Cardek!" He sucked harder over her nipples and swirled his tongue all over them. "Take my milk, baby."

He sucked as hard as he could on her nipples, and began to drink her milk from them. She moaned and groaned as he continued to drink her milk. He moaned at the taste of her milk, and drank her milk faster as his hands caressed and massaged her breasts sensually. She chuckled at his eagarness.

"You enjoying yourself?" He pulled away for a moment and smirked.

"Of course. Your milk tastes so delicious." He went back to her breasts and drank more of her milk.

"Well, don't drink me dry. I still have babies to feed." He drank a little more and then pulled away with a smile.

"Don't worry. I'm full." He leaned into her. "But I expect you to feed me again in the near future."

"Nope. Remember, I told you that you had one chance and you took it."

"Ah...Still, it was worth it. Your milk was very delicious." She blushed.

"Well, I won't be completely evil to you. I'll give you one last chance. Use it wisely and picked the right time." He smiles deviously.

"Why thank you honey. And I promise to use it wisely." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Plus, the only way you will get a chance like this is if we have another baby."

"I can certainly wait. I would love to have a baby with you that is my own legitimately."

"I know you would, but that won't be for a while."

"Like I said, I can wait. I'm just glad that were here with the twins with no Jedi, war or Bane. Life... is just perfect." Ahsoka smiled at him, then sensed something and frowned.

"I think you may have spoken to soon." He sensed it as well.

"What the hell?" Ahsoka got up and went over to the window.

"Shit. Cardek, come here." He went over to the window and his eyes widened.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Why the hell are there Separatist ships out here? Dantooine is suppose to be uninhabited to everyone else." He went over to his clothes and swiftly put them on.

"I don't know, but I'll be damned if I let them ruin the life we've have built here!" He grabbed his saber. "I'm sending these bastards back where they came from." Ahsoka grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Cardek, no. If they knew any Jedi were here, the village would be in more danger."

"But I can't just sit back and just let them destroy the village and everyone! I have to fight!"

"No, you don't Cardek. Please listen to me for once. I don't want you going out there and possibly never coming back. Everytime something like this happens, I am scared that you won't come back. I know about everything you and your family have been through, but please, for my sake, stay. Please." He stared right at her, expression unreadable, until he sighed irritably and sat down on the bed.

"Fine. But if they come into this house, I'm not holding back!"

"The twins!"

"What?" She grabbed her shirt and quickly put it on.

"Something's wrong with the twins. I can feel it." She got up and left the room. He followed her to the twins room and opened the door. A droid pointed a blaster at them.

"Hold it right there." Cardek's eyes widened.

"How the hell did it get in here?"

"I don't care how!" She pushed it out the window with the Force and went over to check on the twins. Cardek checked the twins as well.

"Are they alright?"

"Yeah. They're okay. What are we going to do? We can't fight the Separatists, but we can't do nothing." He thought over this.

"We can fight them...just not the way we usually do."

"How?" He went to their room, pulled out a pair of blasters from a drawer, and went back to Ahsoka, and handed her one.

"The old fashioned way."

"Where did you get these?"

"They belonged to my ancestor, Carth Onasi. I found them during a mission on Telos IV a few years back, and kept them as memento to my family's legacy. Glad I did, now we can fight, and the Separatist won't suspect we're Jedi."

"I hope this works."

"Me too. Just don't get the blasters too messed up. They mean a lot to me."

"I'll try, but what about the twins? We can't just leave them alone."

"One of us will have to stay here, and protect them while the other goes out and fights off the droids and keep them away from the house."

"Okay. I'll go. You stay with the twins." His eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure? Because I am more than capable of going out there, and they need their mother right now."

"I'm sure, Cardek and we're in no position to argue about this right now. You've protected me and the twins for the lonest time. It's time I returned the favor."

"You have a point. Just be careful out there. And hope to the Force that you're a good shot with a blaster."

"Well, it's not my first time using one. I'll be okay."

"Arlight." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too. I promise I'll come back. If I don't, promise you'll take care of the twins." He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Don't say that! You will come back! I know it! And don't you even think of it!"

"I'm not immortal, Cardek. Everyone dies, some sooner than others. Let's just hope I'm not sooner." She kissed his cheek and ran downstairs.

"I sure hope so, Ahsoka. I sure hope so." She stood by the door and looked out. Everyone was fighting off the droids. She saw Ventress and pulled back.

"Cardek!" He was surprised.

"What is it, Ahsoka?"

"Ventress is leading this attack!" His eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me? Why is she leading? What does Dantooine hold that warrants this sort of attack?"

"I don't know, but she'll easily recognize me." She sighed and thought for a moment. "I'm still going."

"Are you serious? With just a blaster in hand, you'll get killed!"

"I'm willing to take that risk. For you and the twins."

"I refuse to let you do this! Not alone, at least!"

"You have to stay with the twins, Cardek. If you don't agree with me, good luck trying to stop me." She opened the door and went out.

"Ahsoka! Damn it!" He grabbed her saber and headed for the door. The twins started to whine and cry. Cardek stopped in his tracks and turned back to their room. He looked back and forth between Ahsoka and twins, and crused. "Damn you, fate!"

He ran over to the twins and calmed them down. Meanwhile, Ahsoka shoot as many droids as she could until Ventress came up to her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Skywalker's little pet. I wondered what happened to you. I heard you left the temple because you were pregnant. Where is your child?"

"If you must know, it's dead. Died in birth."

"So, you're living here alone, arent you?" Cardek sighed in temporary relief before going back to the front door. He looked out of it, and listened in on the conversation.

"Who said I was alone?" Cardek smirked to himself and came out of the house and walked right up beside Ahsoka.

"And here I thought I was going to have watch from the sidelines."

"So, you have a little boyfriend? It's a shame I have to kill him as well as you. He has such a handsome face."

"While I do appreciate the compliment, you'll find I'm pretty hard to kill." He held Ahsoka's saber to Ahsoka. "Lightsaber, my dear?" She smirked to him and took the lightsaber, igniting it.

"We'll give you a chance to leave, Ventress, and save yourself the humiliation."

"I'm not going anywhere." She took out her lightsabers and ignited them. Cardek pulled out his saber and ignited it.

"Well what a shame. That means you're gonna get your ass handed to you by two ex-Jedi, and sent back to Dooku with your tail between your legs."

"We'll see about that." She jumped and attacked them. Cardek parried the strike and the swung his saber for her side. She flipped and struck at Ahsoka. Ahsoka blocked the attack and pushed Ventress back with the Force. Ventress flipped again and landed on her feet. Cardek threw his saber right at her as she landed. She screamed as the saber cut off her hand. He grimaced as he called back his saber.

"Damn, didn't actually expect that to damage her! But I'll take what I get."

"Are you ready to give up, Ventress, or will we have to kill you?"

"The only one who will die today... is you!" Ventress started to Force choke Ahsoka. Ahsoka dropped her lightsaber and grabbed at her neck, trying to get air.

"AHSOKA!" Anger immediately filled him. "HOW DARE YOU!"

He lunged at Ventress and kicked Ventress squarely in the head. She let go of Ahsoka and Ahsoka fell to the ground unconscious.

"You're going to pay for what you've done!" He swung his saber down at her. Her eyes widened and she gasped before her head was severed and fell to the ground. He panted a bit before realizing what he's done. "I...I killed her. I killed her."

A little shaken by his actions, he went over to Ahsoka and shook her. "Ahsoka, wake up!"

Her pulse was faint, but she didn't wake up. "She's still alive, but it's faint. I got to act fast."

He picked up Ahsoka bridal style and headed for their house. Sina ran up to him.

"Cardek, is Ahsoka alright?"

"I don't know. We ran into an old enemy called Ventress. We fought her, but she caught Ahsoka and knocked her out. I...I killed her in cold blood in response. And now, here we are, with Ahsoka unconscious in my arms."

"I'll go get my dad. He could help. Get her in the house and lay her down. I'll be right back." She headed for her house. He ran right into the house and headed to their room, laying Ahsoka down on their bed. He stroked her head caringly.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka. You'll be alright." Sina came into the house and went up to the room.

"My dad's on his way." He nodded his head absently, staring at Ahsoka. "Cardek, don't worry. She'll be okay. Ahsoka's strong. She'll pull through."

"It's not just that. It's something much more."

"What do you mean?"

"I...I killed her. I killed Ventress, the one who fought us. And I didn't do it to save others, but out of anger and rage. That...that scares me."

"Cardek, we all feel that when someone we love is hurt that the person that hurt them should suffer. It may scare you, but it's normal for you to feel rage and anger and even kill someone. It only makes you human."

"But it's different for me. I'm attuned with the Force, I'm a Jedi, in a sense. And when it comes to Jedi, we cannot let our emotions rule us. Especially those of anger, rage, and fear. Those emotions can twist us and turn us to the dark side, to evil. I let those emotions rule over me, and I can feel myself drifting to the dark side ever so. The fact I did this to Ventress, and I feel no regret, but...satisfaction...it scares me."

" I may not know much about being a Jedi, but you shouldn't be ashamed of what you did. You did it to protect Ahsoka. She was going to die. I know that as long as Ahsoka lives, you will never be consumed by the Dark Side. I believe that and I know she does too."

"I'm just scared. That my anger and rage will become too much for me. Even if we have the purest of intentions, if we enact those intentions out of anger and fear, we're just becoming who our enemies, those we try to stop."

"But doesn't Ahsoka help you? Doesn't she let you know when you get too angry? Doesn't she calm you down?"

"Yeah...she does. She is the one thing in this galaxy who is probably keeping me who I am. I can't lose her...I just can't."

"And you won't. You won't lose her."

"I sure hope so, Sina. If I did..."

"You won't." He sighed and just looked down at Ahsoka. "I'll go see what's keeping my dad."

She got up and walked out. Cardek spoke to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka...Did I do the right thing? Was killing Ventress in that way right? I'm so scared. Of myself. I need you so much. To reassure me. To soothe me. Please...wake up." Sina came back with Traven.

"I found him."

"Cardek, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just fine." He was very distant.

"Ahsoka's passed out and she hasn't moved. I don't know what happened exactly."

"She was choked through the Force. I saved her in time, but she was knocked out." He turned to the two. "How is Traven going to wake her up?"

"If she was choked, she may have some broken neck bones. She may not. Either way, she's been cut off from oxygen. Sit her up." Cardek nodded and slowly sat Ahsoka upright. Traven checked her pulse.

"Her pulse is still low, but at least she's breathing. She's getting rnough air. She should be awake by now." Cardek leaned to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, wake up. Please wake up."

"I have an idea. It may hurt her a bit, but it might work." Cardek looked cautiously at Traven.

"What is it?"

"Brace yourself." He flicked her lekku and she woke up.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" Cardek's eyes went wide as he was surprised.

"What the...?" Ahsoka rubbed her lekku.

"Okay. Who flicked my lekku?" Cardek turned to Traven.

"That's all it took to wake her up?"

"Looks like it. Since part of her brain is in her lekku, give it a little flick and her nervous system will tell her to wake up."

"Huh..." Cardek turned to Ahsoka. "Are you alright, Ahsoka?"

"Yeah. I think so. That hurt like hell. There is a reason Togrutas don't like their lekku touched."

"Then you can blame Traven for that."

"It woke her up, didn't it? Now you can stop freaking out."

"Well, I'm just glad you woke up, Ahsoka. I was so scared."

"Scared? Why were you scared?"

"Because...I killed Ventress. I killed her in cold blood...in rage and anger. I actually...enjoyed it deep down. I need you, Ahsoka. I'm scared of myself right now." Ahsoka turned to Sina and Traven.

"Could you excuse us?"

"Yeah. We'll see you guys later." Once they left, Ahsoka turned back to Cardek.

"Cardek, you can't be afraid of yourself everytime you let your emotions take over. You can't control that."

"But I can feel myself slipping. I didn't want to kill Ventress that way, not out of anger and rage. It just scares me how much I'm flirting with the dark side. I don't know what I can do."

"There's always something you can do. Think about all the things you would lose if you turned to the Dark Side: your life, the twins, maybe even me." He took her hand.

"You are my anchor, Ahsoka. You are what keeps me in the light." He looked her straight in the eye. "I love you, Ahsoka. Please...be my light."

"I love you too and I'll always be here for you." He embraced her tightly. "Cardek, listen to me. The way and reason you killed Ventress may have been wrong in a way, but her death is a good thing. She'll never be able to kill another soul. You may have saved coutless lives. Don't you see that?"

"I guess...but what if I lose myself? I just...I doubt if I can hold onto the light."

"Don't say thay. Don't even think that. You won't lose yourself. I'm never going to abandon you. I'll be with you forever. I'll always be your light." Tears fell from his eyes.

"Thank you. I love you so much." He kissed her. She returned the kiss. He pulled away and laid his head on her chest, tears still falling from his eyes. Ahsoka gently stroked his hair, tears falling from her eyes as well.

"I love you, Cardek. I don't want to lose you. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I promise I won't let you fall to the dark side." He sobbed a bit.

"Don't let me, Ahsoka. I can't trust myself anymore. Be my savior, and keep me from the dark side." She tried to keep from crying, but failed.

"I'll do everything I can. I'll keep you from the Dark Side if it kills me. I won't let you go."

"And I won't let you go either. I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you too, Cardek."


	18. Going All the Way

It's been a month since the Separatist invasion. It would only be a matter of time before there would be another one. It's been quiet since then. Ahsoka was setting up her and Cardek's bedroom for a special night. It's been eight weeks since she had the twins. Cardek pestured her about having sex once they hit the six week mark. Ahsoka was too tired for it and she wanted it to be special. The room was candle lit, the bed was covered in rose petals and Ahsoka had new lingerie that she had Sina get her from Coruscant. She knew Cardek would love it. She heard the door open and closed. She hid behind the door as he made his way up the stairs.

"Hey Ahsoka, where are you? I haven't seen you all night. What have you been up to?" She closed the door.

"Right here, babe." He turned around and blushed immensely.

"Ahsoka! Wha..."

"Like what you see?" She wore a black lace bra with a black leather mini skirt and high heels. He blushed beet red as he stuttered.

"I...uh, I...You, uh...Um..." She giggled.

"It's funny seeing you nervous. You can handle when completely naked, but you can't handle me wearing this."

"I just...well, I never...I haven't ever seen you wear something that..." She walked over to him.

"Don't you like it?"

"Uh no, of course I-I like it. It's very sexy on you!"

"Well, you have all night to enjoy it. Tonight is your night."

"Wha..." He noticed the way the room was decorated, and is shocked. "Did...did you do all this?"

"Yes, I did. I know how much you wanted me after the six weeks were up and I was so tired with the twins. I want to make it up to you." He looked at the room a little more, and them smiled at her.

"No wonder you went all sexy on me with your 'outfit.' You must have really wanted this to be special."

"I want you to enjoy everything tonight. And don't worry about the twins. They're already taken care of."

"Really?"

"Yep. Sina's watching them for the night."

"You really thought of everything, didn't you?"

"Just about. Since it's your night, we can do whatever you want."

"Oh really? You better be sure if you want to go through with that."

"It's your night. I'm not oppossed to anything."

"Very well then." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, a mischievious, seductive smirk on his face. "Let's get started then."

"Your wish is my command." He smirked more and kissed her hard. She kissed him back passionately. He inserted his tongue into her mouth and held her tighter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played in his hair. He explored her mouth eagerly as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned into the kiss. He carried to her to the bed of rose petals and laid her down on it, never once breaking the kiss. She pulled him closer to her. He broke away from the kiss and started nipping at her neck. She moaned in pleasure. He slowly nipped down her neck and down to her chest. "Oh, Cardek."

He got to her breast and slowly kissed the exposed part of her breasts from her bra. She moaned louder. He pulled away and smirked down at her.

"Now Ahsoka, you say that tonight, you will do whatever I want. And if I recall correctly from out last intimate time from one another, your very beautiful breasts were very great during that session, in more ways than one." She smirked.

"Like I said, whatever you want."

"Well then, I want to use those breasts once again." He reached for her bra. "Except this time, I plan on being in control."

"Of course." He slowly reached behind her and unclipped her bra and took it off, throwing it to the ground.

"I never get tired of seeing those breasts of yours."

"I know you don't. Enjoy them while they're still like this."

"Of course I will." He took off his shirt, and then unbuckled his pants. She helped pull them down. He threw them and the shirt to the ground and then straddled her, then slowly placed his member between her breasts. She squeezed her breasts around him. He groaned in pleasure, and slowly began to thrust in and out of them. He moved her breasts along with him. He groaned louder as he sped up his thrusting. She squeezed her breasts tighter around him.

"You like that, babe?"

"Oh yes!" He thrusted even more. She moved her breasts faster. He nearly screamed in pleasure as his hands went to her breast and started to grope them as he thrusted. She moaned in pleasure. "AH FUCK!"

He thrusted even faster into her breasts as he kneaded them in his hands. "Oh Cardek!"

"SHIT! AH FUCK!" He thrusted as fast he could in and out of her breasts, suddenly tugging and massaging her nipple.

"Cardek! Come for me!"

"FUCK!" He thrusted one more time and came all over her. She caught his come in her mouth and swallowed it. He breathed heavily as he pulled himself out of her breasts.

"You enjoy yourself?" He panted a bit more.

"Yeah. This is why I love your breasts."

"I'm glad you do."

"But now it's your turn for some pleasure." He pulled her skirt down. She smirked and slipped out of it. He threw it to the floor with the other clothes, and looked at her legs and licked them. She moaned in pleasure. He dragged his tongue down her legs and thighs, savoring the taste.

"Cardek..." He licked up and down her thighs a bit more, slowly reaching her entrance. She moaned and whimpered. He reached her womanhood and gave it a lick. She gasped and moaned. He licked it over and over, planting some kisses as well. "Ah! Cardek!"

He swirled his tongue around it slowly. She whimpered. "Cardek..."

He inserted his tongue into her. She gasped and moaned. He slowly thrusted his tongue into her as he wrapped his arms around her legs. She tangled her fingers in his hair. He buried himself further into her as he explored her a bit swifter. "Ah! Cardek! Oh!"

He thrusted his tongue even faster in and out of her. "Oh Force! Yes!"

He shifted his tongue further into her as he sped up. "CARDEK!"

He thrusted his tongue as he fast as he could, waiting for her release. "OH FUCK! CARDEK!"

She came hard. He drank up her come and swallowed it greedily. Her legs shook from her orgasm. "That was amazing."

"I'm glad it was."

"What do you want to do next?"

"I think it's time to finally go all the way once again."

"I couldn't agree more."

"And since I'm in charge, get on your hands and knees."

"Yes, baby." She flipped over and got on her hands and knees. He positioned himself in front of her entrance, and slowly entered her, gasping in pleasure.

"Oh Force, I keep forgetting how tight you are!" She gasped and moaned in pleasure.

"I always forget how big you are!" He fully entered her and shuddered in pleasure. She whined in pleasure. He took a deep breath, and slowly began to thrust in and out of her. She moaned light while grinding her hips against him. He groaned as he sped up. She moaned louder. "Cardek..."

"Ahsoka..." He started to pound harder into her. She gasped in surprise pleasure.

"Cardek!" He groaned louder as he thrusted faster, his hands grabbing her breasts and massaging them. She screamed in pleasure.

"Fuck!" He hit her sweet spots and pounded at it, groping her breasts even more.

"OH SHIT!" She screamed more and more.

"AH FUCK!" He thrusted as fast and hard as he could, hitting her sweet spot over and over.

"CARDEK! FUCK! I'M GONNA COME!"

"FUCK! ME TOO AHSOKA! AH SHIT!"

"CARDEK!" She came as hard as she could.

"AHSOKA!" He came as hard as he could with her. She was breathing heavily as her arms grew weak and dropped. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up straight, her back against his chest as he breathed heavily, rubbing her head affectionately.

"That...was amazing."

"Yeah...definitely one of our best."

"Maybe I should sex starve you more often."

"Oh don't you even think about that." She giggled.

"That's right. You can't go a long time without touching me."

"Of course. I'm addicted to you now."

"Now? You've always been addicted to me." He chuckled.

"Perhaps. But like I said, I'm addicted, so you better not starve me of sex intentionally." She smirked deviously.

"And what if I do?" He smirked back.

"Well then, I will thrust into you over and over until you beg me to stop. I don't like it when I'm hungry." She rolled her eyes.

"Cardek, if you can last two months without sex, I'm sure you could last at least two weeks without it." He chuckled.

"But I can't take two months anymore, it would be too torturous." He kissed her neck. "I need you, and trust me, if I get hungry, heads are going to roll." She chuckled.

"You know, the night's still young. We don't have to stop now."

"Hmmm, I like that idea." He kissed her neck. "You know, I've been thinking on a new way to have sex, at least, if you want to, of course."

"I told you, it's your night. Anything you want."

"You may regret that in a moment. The idea I have is a bit...unorthodox."

"What do you mean?"

"It's summed up in two words...anal sex."

"Oh. I see."

"I thought about it for awhile, but I didn't want to go through with it without your approval. So that's why I'm asking if you're okay with trying it out."

"Well, I'll try anything once."

"So are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, but just for tonight."

"Alright then. As such, I will need you to lay on your side."

"Alright." She laid down on her side. He grabbed her leg and lifted it over his shoulder, and positioned his member right at her ass.

"Are you ready for this?" She nodded her head. He took a deep breath, and then slowly pushed into her ass. She groaned in pain and slight pleasure. A little worried, slowly entered, shocked by how hot and tight her ass was. She groaned a bit louder, more pleasure than pain. He fully entered her, moaning at the feel of her ass. "How do you feel?"

She took a few deep breaths. "Alright. It doesn't hurt that much."

"That's good to hear." He took a breath. "Let's do this."

He slowly began to thrust. She moaned in pleasure. Hearing her sounds of pleasure, he sped up his thrusting into her ass. She moaned louder. "Cardek..."

He groaned. "Do you like that?"

She moaned. "Yes!"

"I'm glad you like my pounding of you ass. Do you want more?"

"Please!"

"Then I shall give it to you." He pounded into her ass even faster. She screamed in pleasure. He groaned louder but smirked. "I knew you would love me in your ass."

He suddenly lowered his hand and began rubbing her entrance as he thrusted into her ass harder then before.

"CARDEK! FUCK!" He screamed in pleasure as he pounded harder into her ass, loving how hot and tight it was, and inserted a finger into her and pumped away. She screamed louder and louder. "CARDEK!"

"FUCK! AHSOKA! YOUR ASS FEELS SO GOOD! SO HOT AND TIGHT!" He pounded as fast as he could into her behind.

"OH SHIT! CARDEK! I'M GONNA CUM!"

"FUCK! ME TOO! SO DAMN GOOD! FUCK!"

"CARDEK!" She came hard.

"AHSOKA!" He came hard into her ass. She was breathing heavily.

"Oh my gosh. That...felt great." He panted heavily, but managed to smirk.

"I'm glad it was. I knew anal sex would be great, but not this great. Your ass felt so amazing."

"I had my doubts, but I think we could try anal sex more."

"Well I'm very happy that we will. This has been an amazing night."

"It really has been, but there is one more thing I would like to point out before we stop."

"And what's that?"

"If I recall, I did give you one more chance at my breast milk." He was surprised.

"You're actually letting me have one more chance at it right now? I thought I would have to wait a long time before..."

"Only if you want. I never said you had to use your chance now." He thought for a bit.

"Hmmmm..."

"Well? What's it gonna be?"

"Well, I've made my decision." He suddenly grabbed her breast. "And I just don't think I can wait if I have a choice."

"I thought you might say that. Which is why I brought this." She opened the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Chocolate syrup?"

"For chocolate milk. It's your choice if we use it." He slowly smirked.

"If your intention of how we use it is what I think it is, then I'm all for it." She handed him the bottle.

"Go nuts." He took it.

"Oh this is going to be great." He popped it open then slowly poured the syrup over her breasts. She giggled.

"It tickles. And it's cold." He continued pouring it until her breasts were completely covered in chocolate syrup.

"Then here, let make it warm." He started sucking on her syrup-covered breasts. She moaned in pleasure. Loving the taste, he hungrily sucked harder and licked all over her breasts. She moaned louder.

"Cardek..." He flicked his tonge all across her breasts until he found her syrup-covered nipple and swallowed it, sucking hard on it. She gasped and whimpered in pleasure. He flicked his tongue across the nipple, savoring the delicious taste. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh, Cardek."

He swirled his tongue more, eating up more of the delicious syrup off her breast. She moaned and groaned. He once again went after her nipple, and sucked on it even harder. She cried out in pleasure. A hand came up and grabbed her other breast, massaging it while it was still covered in syrup.

"That feels so good." He smirked as he engulfed more of her nipple as he swirled his tongue around it. "Oh, Cardek. Take my milk."

With one final hard suck, he slowly began to drink the milk from her breast greedily. She maoned lightly at his actions. Savoring the tase of her milk, he sucked out more as he nipple gently swirled around the nipple.

"I'll take it that you like it." Not wanting to tear away, he simply nodded as he continued to drink more of her milk. She giggled. "Eventually, you gotta let go."

He grabbed her other breast and slowly massaged it as he continued to drink. She gently stroked his hair. He tugged at her nipple as he lapped more milk from her breast. She moaned in pleasure. He slowly pulled away, but then assaulted her other breast, sucking hard on her nipple. She gasped in surprise. He cupped the breast as he swirled his tonuge around the nipple, sucking faster on it.

"Oh, Cardek." He sucked harder and harder until he finally started to drink milk from the breast. She moaned and groaned. He flicked his tongue all over the nipple as he sucked the milk right from it, stroking the sides of the breast tenderly. "Okay, Cardek. I think you've had enough."

He groaned his displeasure, but after a few more laps of milk, he reluctantly pulled away, then wiped his mouth, a small smile on his face.

"Well, as I expected, your milk was just as good as last time, if not better."

"I could tell you enjoyed yourself a lot."

"I sure did. I'm actually surprised you let me have as much as I did, but I wasn't going to question it."

"I let you have more because I don't have to feed the twins until tomorrow. Next time, I won't let you have as much. And next time will be when we have another baby."

"I'm fully aware of that. Which is why I savored every moment I could of that."

"I know. You didn't want to pull away."

"Of course, I didn't. Why would I? But still, thank you. Thank you for everything tonight."

"You're welcome. You deserved it. You work hard for me and the twins and I'm grateful for that."

"It was my pleasure to help you all, Ahsoka. I would have it no other way. You know, things are finally looking up for us. No Bane, no Jedi, and for now, no Separatists."

"I know. Things are great. This is the happiest I've been in years."

"Me too. And I'm glad I'm able to share it with you."

"Me too. I love you, Cardek."

"I love you too, Ahsoka." He kissed her and then laid down on the bed. "Goodnight, Ahsoka."

She snuggled next to him. "Goodnight, Cardek."


End file.
